Till Kingdom come
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Environ dix ans après les événements de l'arc City at War, les Tortues doivent faire face au lent déclin de leur vieux maître Splinter. Chacun a sa propre manière de gérer la douleur et la tristesse et Leonardo trouve un peu de paix dans le combat, déclenchant une guerre qui pourrait tous leur coûter la vie.
1. Winter is coming

– Hey, Donnie ! appela Michelangelo. Ça va commencer !

– Juste une minute, répondit Donatello depuis les profondeurs de sa chambre.

Raphael renifla, affalé dans le fauteuil, une bière à la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Michelangelo guetta l'arrivée de son frère quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers l'écran, piochant au passage dans un saladier plein de pop-corn.

– S'il rate encore le début, on lui raconte pas ce qui se passe, décréta Michelangelo, la bouche pleine. Il nous a pourri l'épisode de la semaine dernière comme ça.

– Tu dis ça mais vous allez quand même passer toute la nuit à reparler de vos moments favoris, comme les sales fanboys que vous êtes, railla Raphael. Vous pouvez pas apprécier quelque chose en silence, tous les deux.

– C'est ça, être fan, répondit Michelangelo avec conviction.

Raphael noya son sourire moqueur dans une gorgée de bière. Parfois, ses deux geeks de frères s'enflammaient bien plus vite que lui. Donatello avait du mal à résister à l'appel de la technologie et il suffisait d'une bande dessinée ou d'une série télévisée pour distraire Michelangelo, même après toutes ces années. Pourtant, ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes mais ça faisait partie du peu d'individualité qu'ils possédaient et chacun en prenait grand soin. Raphael glissa un coup d'œil vers la porte en bois cachée par un vieux rideau en velours pourpre et décida de ne pas penser à la personne qui occupait cette pièce. Il préférait ignorer les problèmes quand c'était possible. Il laissait avec plaisir la rumination à Donatello et Michelangelo.

Donatello arriva au petit trot vers les canapés défoncés qui encadraient la télévision, son ordinateur portable dans les mains, et s'installa dans le fauteuil à la gauche de Michelangelo, pas trop loin du pop-corn mais pas trop près non plus de son frère, au cas où. Raphael zappa.

– Hey ! s'indigna Michelangelo. Remets HBO !

– Ça va, j'en ai marre des pubs.

– Monte le son, demanda Donatello.

Raphael obéit sans poser de question. Si Donatello repérait quelque chose, il fallait y prêter attention.

« … _seizième fois ce mois-ci que ce mystérieux justicier masqué vient au secours de simples gens dans les rues de New York..._ » annonçait la présentatrice des informations télévisées.

– Et on est que le 13, commenta Donatello. Bonne moyenne.

Il fait mieux que nous, c'est clair, ajouta Raphael pour lui-même en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« … _appelé le Singe Rouge par une communauté grandissante de fans... _»

– Quel nom ridicule, marmonna Raphael.

– C'est parce qu'il porte un masque de singe rouge, expliqua Michelangelo.

– Sans déconner ?

Un regard de Donatello fit taire les moqueries de Raphael.

« … _de nombreuses vidéos des interventions du Singe Rouge sont mises sur Internet grâce aux téléphones portables, ajoutant à sa popularité ... _»

– Conseil aux superhéros novices : éviter les smartphones, grogna Raphael.

Cette fois-ci, Donatello manifesta son mécontentement par un regard plus appuyé et Raphael leva les yeux au plafond. La télévision diffusait justement une de ces vidéos amateurs, montrant un guignole de taille moyenne plutôt fin et élancé, habillé de noir et portant un masque de singe menaçant peint en rouge. Il avait des protections elles aussi rouges sur les tibias, les genoux, les avant-bras et les coudes, ainsi que des gants noirs. Son masque était d'origine asiatique et était fait pour impressionner, avec ses grands crocs luisant et sa lourde crinière blanche. Il devait mourir de chaud là-dessous, supposa Raphael. La vidéo tremblait beaucoup mais elle suivait plus ou moins le Singe Rouge rattrapant un type avec un sac à main qui ne lui appartenait manifestement pas.

– Regardez moi ces mouvements, souffla Donatello. Rapides, souples, précis... C'est un combattant de haut niveau, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus.

– N'importe qui avec un peu d'entraînement peut latter des petits voleurs à la sauvette comme ça, rappela Raphael.

– Y'a un truc qui cloche chez lui, intervint Michelangelo en se penchant un peu vers la télévision. Vous trouvez pas ?

– La carrure et la taille correspondent à un adolescent, jugea Donatello. Mais il a l'air gêné par quelque chose sous sa veste. Peut-être une arme.

– Quelle bonne idée de laisser des gamins jouer avec des armes, commenta Raphael.

– Et nous ? rappela Michelangelo.

– On a été éduqué dans l'optique de devenir des armes, c'est très différent.

– Vous regardez les infos ? s'étonna Leonardo.

Il arrivait avec une tasse de café à la main, l'air un peu ailleurs. Leonardo s'installa dans un autre fauteuil, à droite de Raphael, alors que Michelangelo se jetait sur la télécommande et remettait HBO juste à temps pour le générique.

– Episode final de la saison trois du Trône de Fer, c'est parti !

* * *

Leonardo n'avait pas lésiné sur l'entraînement, une nuit de plus. Donatello sentait les muscles de ses jambes tirer agréablement alors qu'il marchait derrière ses frères à travers le dédale des égouts de New York. Il devrait faire des étirements avant de dormir, comme toujours, mais il échapperait cette fois au désinfectant et aux pansements. Leonardo avait soigneusement évité tout conflit, appliquant à la lettre le principe de discrétion des ninjas. Leonardo ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques depuis quelques temps, en tout cas pas assez au goût de Raphael qui bouillait d'envie de « se faire des Foots », selon son expression. Michelangelo aussi commençait à s'impatienter. Il aimait combattre, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression au premier abord.

Donatello n'était pas vraiment pressé de rencontrer leur prochain adversaire. Il n'aimait pas prendre des risques inutiles et les années lui avaient appris à s'économiser. Les courbatures ne le dérangeaient pas, il y était trop habitué pour s'en préoccuper, mais il ne courait pas après comme Raphael et Michelangelo. Et puis, honnêtement, il préférait rentrer tôt et sans douleur chez eux plutôt que de passer une nouvelle nuit promettant des hématomes et des coupures à gérer pendant des jours.

Leur petit chez eux était plongé dans le noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, à l'exception des veilleuses des appareils que ses frères n'avaient pas éteints – il leur avait pourtant dit de ne pas les laisser en veille mais est-ce qu'ils écoutaient ? non. Il n'y avait même pas de lumière sous la porte de maître Splinter.

– Qui a faim ? s'enquit Michelangelo en allumant les lumières.

– Bof, répondit Raphael.

– Et si je dis pizza ?

– Je passe mais je dirais pas non à une bière.

– Encore ? commenta Leonardo.

– Occupe-toi de tes fesses, ô puissant leader.

Raphael passa devant Leonardo sans même lui adresser un regard et s'engouffra dans la cuisine qu'ils avaient installée dans un creux de la salle de collecte d'eau usagée désaffectée qui leur servait de maison. Michelangelo fit la grimace avant de suivre son frère et Donatello soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Raphael râler à propos de Leonardo mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester à supporter le silence tendu de ce côté-ci de la barrière. Donatello n'avait qu'un moyen pour éviter que la situation devienne vraiment déplaisante, un moyen qu'il n'aimait pas d'avantage : il devait parler de Splinter.

– Maître Splinter a mangé, avant qu'on parte ? demanda-t-il en calant son bâton contre le mur de briques.

Leonardo fixa encore la cuisine une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Donatello. Il y avait de la fatigue dans son regard.

– Je lui ai posé un plateau, en tout cas, répondit Leonardo, mais il était à peine réveillé.

– Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?

– C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Donatello sentit une pointe d'agacement le titiller. C'était peut-être la fatigue qui parlait ou peut-être avait-il lui aussi besoin d'action pour se défouler mais, pour une fois, il répondit à son frère.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de tout prendre sur toi, tu sais ?

Donatello regretta aussitôt ses paroles et il se prépara à recevoir un mot bien senti ou un regard de travers. Pourtant, il vit les épaules de Leonardo s'affaisser et la lassitude l'envahir. C'était déroutant de voir Leonardo ainsi, voire dérangeant. Donatello se retrouva pris au dépourvu et il ne put que tapoter maladroitement l'épaule de son frère.

– Va te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il. Je vais veiller sur maître Splinter aujourd'hui.

Leonardo lança un nouveau regard vers la cuisine et Donatello comprit à quoi il pensait.

– C'est notre maître à tous, Leo, ajouta-t-il sur un ton réconfortant. Laisse à Mike et Raph l'occasion de le soutenir aussi. Ils en ont autant besoin que toi.

Leonardo renifla.

– Ils sont capables de s'occuper de maître Splinter, insista Donatello.

– Parfois, j'en doute, avoua Leonardo.

Donatello reçut cette confession comme un coup de poing. Il eut envie de frapper Leonardo en retour mais il se retint, prit une grande inspiration et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

– Tu as tort de douter, assura-t-il. Allons, au lit. Le poids de la charge te fait dire n'importe quoi, c'est signe qu'il faut passer le relai. Je veille, ne t'inquiète pas.

Leonardo hocha la tête sans grande conviction et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Donatello s'assura que son frère n'allait pas voir Splinter avant de faire un crochet par la cuisine. Michelangelo avalait avec enthousiasme une part de pizza froide tout en discutant avec Raphael, adossé au frigo, une bière à la main.

– Il reste du café ? demanda Donatello.

– A cette heure ? s'étonna Raphael.

Michelangelo n'attendit pas la réponse, la cafetière déjà en main et une tasse dans l'autre. Une fois remplie, la tasse fut mise au micro-onde et Michelangelo leva le pouce en signe de victoire.

– Merci, Mikey, sourit Donatello. Je vais veiller sur maître Splinter pendant que Leo ne repose et il serait de bon ton que je ne pique pas du nez.

– Oh ? Leo l'indestructible a accepté de te laisser t'approcher de son papa chéri ? railla Raphael.

Donatello sentit très nettement sa patience se briser mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Michelangelo lui coupa la parole.

– Tu peux éviter de nous balancer tes seaux de testostérone en pleine tronche ? Non mais sérieusement, foutez vous sur la gueule et passez à autre chose. J'en ai raz le bol de votre pseudo rivalité à deux balles.

Raphael regarda son frère, sérieux comme la mort, droit dans les yeux pendant un instant puis posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table bancale de la cuisine. Il fit craquer ses phalanges.

– Tu comptes les points, Mikey ? nargua Raphael.

– Pas maintenant ! grogna Michelangelo. On est tous fatigué et ce n'est pas le moment, avec maître Splinter dans cet état.

– Ça va pas s'arranger, tu sais ?

Michelangelo accusa le coup et fut sauvé par le gong du micro-onde. Il se détourna pour attraper la tasse brûlante qu'il tendit à Donatello. Ils le savaient tous mais géraient l'inéluctable chacun à leur manière. Leonardo prenait tout sur lui. Raphael avait admit l'évidence. Michelangelo faisait comme si tout allait bien et Donatello essayait de ne pas y penser – mais comment ignorer la vieillesse ? Maître Splinter n'était plus lui-même depuis quelques mois, une année peut-être. Il était toujours fatigué alors qu'il passait ses journées à somnoler devant la télévision. Il ne participait plus aux entraînements ni aux repas. Il ne blaguait plus, ne les félicitait plus, ne les réconfortait plus, s'enfonçant dans l'incertitude que les souvenirs laissent en disparaissant. Certaines nuits, Splinter cauchemardait et hurlait le nom de son maître, Hamato Yoshi, revivant le jour maudit où ce grand homme avait disparu, abattu par le Shredder. Il fallait alors le convaincre qu'Oroku Saki était mort, qu'ils l'avaient vaincu et que Hamato Yoshi était vengé. Dans ces moments-là, ces moments où Splinter ne se souvenait même plus d'eux, ses fils, Donatello n'était que trop heureux de laisser le far d'eau à Leonardo, même si c'était lâche et ignoble de sa part. Il savait que Michelangelo s'enfonçait la tête sous ses oreillers pour ne pas entendre et que Raphael sortait dans les égouts pour évacuer sa colère.

Non, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

– « La Nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde », récita Donatello.

Michelangelo sourit un peu et Raphael soupira en lâchant un commentaire sur ses geeks de frères.

– Je te remplacerai vers quatorze heures, ajouta Raphael. Et pas de contestation.

– J'ai dit à Leo...

– Leo peut aller se faire foutre, ça m'est bien égal.

Donatello n'insista pas plus et emporta avec lui sa tasse de café dans la chambre de Splinter.

* * *

Donatello n'était pas avec Splinter lorsque Leonardo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur maître. Le vieux rat dormait dans son fauteuil, une couverture posée sur lui, un plateau avec des biscuits et une tasse de thé, froid depuis longtemps, sur la petite table de chevet à côté de lui. Sa télévision était éteinte et on n'entendait que la respiration sifflante de Splinter. Leonardo referma sans bruit la porte et fit glisser le lourd rideau devant pour étouffer les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Il trouva Raphael affalé dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains, les restes de victuailles sur la table basse.

– Don pionce, informa Raphael avant que Leonardo ne pose ses questions. Mikey me remplacera vers minuit. Fais ce que tu veux cette nuit.

– C'est toi qui donnes les ordres, maintenant ? demanda Leonardo plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– 'faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge quand tu n'en es pas capable, répondit Raphael en tournant une page.

– Donatello...

– Don a horreur de prendre des responsabilités et tu le sais très bien.

– Il reste le plus intelligent d'entre nous, insista Leonardo.

– Le plus intelligent, pas le plus sage.

– Parce que tu te crois sage ?

Raphael ferma son livre et se redressa pour faire face à son frère.

– Non, je ne me crois pas sage, cracha-t-il, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'épauler mes frères lorsque c'est nécessaire. Don et Mikey ont horreur des responsabilités. Quand tu dérailles, c'est à moi de gérer.

Leonardo serra les poings. Il n'avait pas déraillé. Au contraire, il avait fait ce à quoi Splinter l'avait préparé pendant des années : il avait pris les choses en main. C'était à lui que revenaient les décisions importantes. C'était à lui de maintenir leur famille unie. C'était à lui de ramener ses frères vivants chaque matin. Mais Raphael ne voyait que ce qui l'arrangeait, comme d'habitude. Il ignorait la pression, le poids de ces trois vies entre ses mains.

Leonardo inspira profondément, chassant la colère qui occultait son jugement. Desserrer la mâchoire ne fut pas chose aisée.

– Maître Splinter m'a formé à ces responsabilités, lâcha-t-il. C'est à moi de...

– Tu n'es pas Splinter, coupa Raphael. Tu peux faire les choses différemment.

– Il m'a appris...

– A être un bon petit soldat, rugit Raphael.

– Et j'ai mieux appris mes leçons que toi, manifestement.

– Tu veux vérifier ?

Raphael portait constamment ses sais, contrairement à Leonardo qui posait ses sabres dans l'armurerie en rentrant chaque matin. Même désarmé, il restait un bon combattant mais Raphael avait toujours été le meilleur lorsqu'il fallait en venir aux poings. En terme de puissance brute, Raphael le surpassait. Si Leonardo voulait l'avoir, il fallait jouer sur son contrôle. Le tempérament colérique de Raphael lui jouait souvent des tours et il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de travailler à la résolution de ce problème – ceci dit, Raphael ne le voyait pas comme un problème. Leonardo n'avait qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds pour s'assurer une victoire facile.

– Leonardo !

La voix faible de Splinter filtra jusqu'au salon et Leonardo abandonna l'idée de remettre Raphael à sa place aussitôt. Cependant, Raphael le poussa sur le côté et se dirigea vers la chambre de Splinter.

– Je veille jusqu'à minuit, répéta-t-il. Profite de ton temps libre pour te reprendre.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de me reprendre.

– Alors lâche de la pression ! Démerde-toi, je veux pas savoir.

Raphael lâcha un regard noir à son frère avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de leur maître.

– Splinter, c'est Raphael. Leo est parti prendre l'air.

Leonardo marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à l'armurerie et attrapa ses sabres sans prêter attention à Michelangelo aiguisant des shurikens. Il sentit que son frère voulait lui dire quelque chose mais Michelangelo prenait rarement la parole juste après une dispute au sein de leur famille. Il attendrait que l'humeur se soit tassée pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. Pour le moment, c'était inutile.

Vidant son esprit, Leonardo sortit et se laissa guider par l'habitude pour se retrouver sur les toits de New York. La nuit était belle, autant que possible dans une ville. Le jaune et l'orange des lampadaires teintaient la nuit et donnaient un air surnaturel aux ombres des hautes tours de l'île de Manhattan. Ils n'allaient pas souvent là-bas. Il n'était pas facile de s'y déplacer car les rues étaient plus larges et les gratte-ciels très espacés par rapport aux immeubles de quelques étages du Bronx, du Queens ou de Brooklyn. Et puis la corruption de la société n'était pas la même dans les beaux quartiers. Quelques coups de poings ne résolvaient rien là-bas.

Leonardo jeta son dévolu sur le Queens et patrouilla sur les toits en surveillant les petites rues sombres. Il était encore tôt pour les New Yorkais et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité mais Leonardo repéra quelques gamins essayant de voler des voitures ou des scooters. Il leur fit plus peur que de mal et son humeur s'améliora quelque peu.

Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin lorsque quelque chose de vraiment intéressant se produisit. Leonardo remarqua une demie douzaine d'hommes habillés en noir sur un toit d'un immeuble de deux étages, penchés au-dessus d'une verrière. A leur dégaine, il savait qu'ils étaient du clan des Foots. Des années à botter leurs fesses – et occasionnellement à se faire botter les fesses – lui avaient appris à les reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, même lorsqu'ils ne portaient pas leur bandeau frontal. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude, une certaine assurance qui ne trompait pas.

Leonardo se rapprocha discrètement et observa quelques minutes ce qu'il se passait mais les ninjas ne faisaient que regarder par la verrière. Leonardo se demanda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant dans ce bâtiment. Ce n'était pas un entrepôt ni une entreprise. A sa connaissance, c'était une ancienne caserne de pompier désaffectée depuis des années. Il n'était pas venu dans le coin depuis longtemps alors il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait s'y passer mais six Foots ne posaient pas de problème.

Leonardo sortit des ombres sans bruit et personne ne releva la tête avant qu'il ne mette à terre son deuxième homme. Trois autres sautèrent aussitôt sur lui mais le quatrième ouvrit une fenêtre de la verrière et sauta dans le bâtiment, certainement pour appeler des renforts. Qu'ils viennent, pensa Leonardo. Il préférait laisser son corps prendre le contrôle plutôt que de penser.

Ses trois adversaires ne furent pas vraiment un problème. L'un d'eux réussit bien à s'approcher suffisamment pour s'offrir une opportunité de le toucher mais il était trop inexpérimenté pour saisir sa chance. Leonardo lui attrapa le bras et lui brisa le coude tout en le projetant sur ses petits camarades, déplaçant son poids vers l'arrière pour faciliter son retrait car la cavalerie arrivait. Il compta vingt Foots avant d'arrêter. C'était inutile de savoir combien ils étaient au-delà de dix. Ce qui comptait à présent était de les empêcher de se relever. Rapidité, précision, efficacité.

Numéro sept opposa un peu plus de résistance et frappa Leonardo dans l'épaule de son coude, le déséquilibrant suffisamment pour mettre numéro huit en confiance. Leonardo se laissa tomber au lieu de se reprendre et se redressa après une roulade, cisaillant quelques mollets de ses sabres au passage. Numéro huit manqua son coup mais numéro sept profita de la prédictibilité de la trajectoire de Leonardo pour lancer un shuriken qui se planta dans l'avant-bras de la tortue. En réponse, Leonardo trancha net le bras d'un Foot, comme si cela ne demandait aucun effort. Le sang gicla sur son visage – même blessé, servir le groupe en gênant l'ennemi. Les Foots n'avaient toujours pas appris leurs leçons de biologie, manifestement, et Leonardo ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il banda ses muscles pour éjecter le shuriken et sourit en voyant quelques Foots reculer. La peur était une arme comme une autre, pour un ninja.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que de nouveaux soldats arrivaient pour remplacer au fur et à mesure ceux que Leonardo abattait, l'un des Foots eut l'idée d'utiliser une arme à feu. Leonardo détestait les revolvers, il les trouvait éthiquement contestables mais maître Splinter leur avait souvent répété que l'arsenal d'un ninja devait sans cesse évoluer – Donatello le prenait d'ailleurs au mot avec ses gadgets et ses jouets. Cependant, les Tortures avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser d'armes à feu. C'était trop facile et, surtout, ça laissait trop de traces, le genre de traces qui intéressait les autorités.

Leonardo planta son sabre droit dans un Foot et attrapa un shuriken à sa ceinture dans la foulée, le lançant sur le Foot au pistolet. Il reprit son sabre sans se soucier plus que ça du shuriken ou du revolver, versant à nouveau le sang et quelques mètres d'intestins en plus. Une détonation retentit pourtant et Leonardo sentit le coup de l'impact dans son dos. Il fut déséquilibré et percuta un Foot qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui alors qu'il tombait par la verrière. Leonardo essaya de retrouver son équilibre mais il se prit les pieds dans un intestin vagabond et chuta à son tour.

D'une pirouette, il se libéra du poids mort du Foot et fut en position pour atterrir souplement. Il roula une fois au sol pour dissiper la force de la chute et adopta une position basse, tous les sens aux aguets. La lumière était presque aveuglante à l'intérieur mais Leonardo put distinguer une autre vingtaine de Foots autour de lui. Sa carapace avait beau être solide, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible d'une certaine façon et Leonardo pouvait sentir avec précision la position de la balle – juste entre deux plaques, pour arranger les choses. C'était douloureux mais rien qu'un esprit bien entraîné ne puisse surpasser.

Un Foot tomba à travers la verrière, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Il se passait quelque chose là-haut mais Leonardo avait d'autres Foots à fouetter. Il esquiva un coup, fit glisser sa lame gauche à l'intérieur d'une cuisse offerte – artère fémorale, hémorragie, moins un –, continua son mouvement ascendant pour intercepter du même sabre le fer d'une lance tandis que le bras droit ouvrait l'abdomen de l'assaillant. D'un saut en arrière, il se dégagea pour avoir le temps de décroiser ses sabres et faire face au prochain adversaire. Celui-ci était plus petit que ses camarades mais plus musclé et, chose intéressante, bien plus gradé que les autres. Il portait des poings américains hérissés de pics et Leonardo lui fit un petit sourire. S'il pensait qu'il lui laisserait l'opportunité de s'approcher suffisamment pour l'avoir, il se mettait le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Et soudainement, le jônin s'effondra, écrasé par le poids d'un éclair noir, rouge et blanc. Un lourd bâton de fer lui brisa les côtes et le nouvel arrivant laissa le jônin amortir sa chute. Leonardo le reconnut lorsqu'il se redressa, son masque rouge de singe furieux ne laissant de toute façon pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

– Je savais pas que c'était déjà la ComiCon, lança le Singe Rouge avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il esquiva une lame en se penchant en arrière, posa les mains au sol et tourna ses hanches pour frapper les deux Foots arrivant sur lui. Leonardo ne se posa pas plus de question. S'il devait affronter ce taré, il le ferait une fois les Foots à terre. Il trancha la jambe d'un ninja à sa gauche, enchaîna avec un cisaillement sur la droite, recula pour mieux sauter et passer par-dessus un Foot qu'il transperça de haut en bas avec chacun de ses sabres. Basculant sur ses pieds, il profita de son élan pour soulever le corps et le balancer à travers un autre soldat.

Leonardo avait l'habitude de combattre avec un utilisateur de bâton mais celui qu'utilisait le Singe Rouge était plus grand que celui de Donatello et manifestement plus lourd. Cependant, il le maniait avec aisance et n'avait pas besoin de plusieurs coups pour mettre à terre un homme. Il ne tuait pourtant aucun Foot et Leonardo n'était même pas sûr que les ninjas seraient estropiés. Amateur, pensa-t-il en tranchant la gorge de son adversaire. Le Singe le regarda faire mais ne s'interposa pas, se contentant des quelques Foots qui essayaient de percer sa défense.

Le dernier homme se prit les pieds dans un cadavre et Leonardo lui planta son sabre droit dans la poitrine alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Le Foot glissa lentement le long de la lame, cherchant à s'agripper à l'arme pour ralentir sa chute, mais Leonardo se fichait bien de ses gesticulations. Il avait déjà les yeux fixés sur le Singe Rouge, guettant le moindre signe hostile.

Le Singe Rouge frappa le sol de son bâton et celui-ci se décomposa en trois morceaux reliés par de petites chaînes. Il replia son arme avec la force de l'habitude et le glissa sous sa veste, dans son dos. Leonardo ne se relâcha pas pour autant.

– Il y a trois ans, lança le Singe Rouge en pointant Leonardo du doigt, l'un de vous a sauvé mon frère. Soyez en remercié.

– Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Leonardo, toujours en position.

– Je n'ai jamais considéré avoir de dette envers vous, rétorqua le Singe en penchant la tête sur le côté. On bosse gratuitement, après tout, non ?

– Tu vas te faire tuer si tu continues sur cette voie.

– C'est possible. Je peux aussi traverser la rue et me faire renverser par un connard.

Leonardo raffermit sa prise sur les manches de ses sabres que le sang rendait poisseux. Il détestait les types dans ce genre, trop sûr d'eux-mêmes. C'était les meilleurs pour tout faire foirer.

– Je me tiendrais tranquille un moment à ta place, conseilla Leonardo. Les Foots vont te chercher.

– Ils ne sauront même pas que j'étais ici. Après tout, tu vas finir ceux que j'ai épargnés, n'est-ce pas ?

Leonardo hocha la tête. Ne pas laisser de témoin. Les Foots savaient à quoi ils se frottaient en entrant dans le clan alors tant pis pour eux.

– Je vais faire gaffe mais ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, dans ce cas.

– Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Leonardo.

– De quoi ?

– Que je les tue.

– T'as l'air habitué, je te fais confiance.

Ce n'était pas de ça dont Leonardo parlait. Le Singe Rouge n'achevait pas ses adversaires mais il laissait quelqu'un d'autre les tuer sans s'offusquer ? C'était moralement douteux mais Leonardo en connaissait un rayon sur le moralement douteux. Il abaissa ses sabres et le Singe Rouge recula dans les ombres, disparaissant quelques instants plus tard par une fenêtre. Leonardo acheva les Foots survivants sans y penser et sa blessure par balle se rappela à lui. Il serra les dents, rangea ses sabres et prit le chemin de la maison. Il entendait déjà ses frères râler, qui pour avoir manqué les Foots, qui pour avoir du pain sur la planche avec cette balle salement incrustée. Un léger sourire effleurait les lèvres de Leonardo alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans les égouts de New York.


	2. Gotta get away

Leonardo était rentré couvert de sang mais Michelangelo n'avait rien dit. Il avait mis son jeu en pause quelques secondes pour donner les dernières nouvelles sur l'état de Splinter – oui, il avait mangé, oui, même les petits bouts qu'il poussait au bord de l'assiette – puis avait laissé son frère aller prendre une douche. Donatello n'était pas sorti de son antre pour accueillir Leonardo et Raphael était occupé à détruire à main nue le punching-ball – tant qu'il le réparait ensuite, Michelangelo s'en fichait bien. Leonardo avait ensuite repris sa veille et Michelangelo était allé se coucher malgré la tension ambiante.

L'orage éclata le lendemain soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Leonardo et Raphael étaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge et Donatello n'osait pas intervenir. Quant à Michelangelo, il avait bien tenté d'apaiser les choses mais les deux braillards n'avaient pas écouté. Pour bien leur faire comprendre à quel point il en avait plein la carapace de leur attitude, Michelangelo avait envoyé valdinguer la table de la cuisine. Il avait ensuite claqué la porte en métal de l'entrée et s'était précipité dehors.

Michelangelo n'était pas d'humeur à chercher la bagarre. Contrairement à Raphael ou Leonardo, combattre n'était pas un exutoire, encore moins une raison de vivre. Oui, il aimait le frisson qu'apportaient les adversaires se succédant mais tout ne se résumait pas à ça. Michelangelo préférait largement les journées qu'il pouvait consacrer à ses jeux vidéo ou aux coups de main occasionnels qu'il donnait à Donatello lorsque celui-ci en avait besoin – Donatello avait toujours un tas de trucs intéressants dans son laboratoire. Trois ou quatre heures d'entraînement – le minimum d'après Splinter – et puis voilà tout. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de but depuis que leur maître avait obtenu vengeance et Michelangelo ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y repenser sans arrêt. Ils avaient un accord avec le clan des Foots – chacun chez soi – et ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à gérer d'invasion extraterrestre ou de loup-garous dans les rues de New York ou de guerre urbaine – quelle époque de fous.

Michelangelo passa derrière une pizzeria qu'il aimait bien pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à récupérer puis se dirigea vers une boutique de comics à quelques rues de là. Le gérant avait changé deux ans plus tôt et le nouveau avait transformé l'endroit en un café ouvert assez tard la nuit mais ce qui intéressait surtout Michelangelo était les vieilles bandes dessinées dans les poubelles. Ce n'était évidemment pas les grosses publications comme les Marvels ou les DC Comics – celles-là, Michelangelo y était abonné et elles arrivaient chez April qui les lui mettait de côté – mais il y avait là des trésors de petits indépendants à faible tirage. Ça valait le coup de se taper un peu de tri, même si la qualité était très variable. Et puis, il ne crachait pas sur des comics gratuits de toute façon.

Il était encore un peu tôt mais Michelangelo prit tout de même le risque de s'approcher des poubelles. Chose inhabituelle, des cartons propres contenant des comics attendaient bien sagement en vue de tous. Il était même inscrit « Servez vous » dessus, au marqueur noir, dans une écriture soignée qui rappelait le titre de Superman. Michelangelo pensa un instant à un piège – peut-être savait-on qu'il passait de temps en temps par là et qu'il aimait les bandes dessinées – mais l'idée lui parut stupide la seconde d'après. Qui utiliserait des comics comme appât ? Il n'était pas dans un cartoon, après tout.

Michelangelo donna un petit coup de pied aux cartons par acquis de conscience puis en tira un à lui, dans l'ombre de la grosse poubelle, afin de voir ce qu'il contenait. Mauvaise pioche : il n'y avait que des exemplaires du premier numéro d'un comics sur le Singe Rouge, dans un style manga très moyen et imprimé sur un papier de piètre qualité. Michelangelo en feuilleta un par curiosité mais n'accrocha pas du tout au coup de crayon. L'histoire était assez classique : une ville où le mal rampait dans les ombres de la nuit avait besoin d'un sauveur. Celui-ci se dressait sous la forme d'un combattant au masque de singe rouge. Dans cette version, ses pieds et ses mains étaient ceux de macaques et il avait une queue dont il se servait comme d'un cinquième membre. L'auteur avait manifestement pris beaucoup de liberté avec l'original mais c'était assez courant avec ces petites publications. Les Tortues elles-mêmes avaient eu droit à ce genre d'attention dans leurs jeunes années, lorsqu'elles s'étaient un peu trop montrées au public. Le comics n'avait pas duré plus de dix numéros mais il restait une petite communauté de fans – Michelangelo trouvait étrange l'idée qu'on puisse s'intéresser à leur vie ou à celle de ces « Kung-Fu Turtles ». Cependant, ils faisaient partie des légendes urbaines de New York, de même que Leatherhead ou le Roi des Rats. Il fallait dire que tabasser sur une base régulière les petites frappes qui sévissaient la nuit entretenait le mythe. La police les prenait pour un gang en costume, de bons citoyens qui en faisaient un peu trop aux goûts des forces de l'ordre et qui devraient répondre de leurs crimes un jour ou l'autre – les méchants portaient plainte pour coups et blessures maintenant, quelle époque formidable !

Michelangelo mit un exemplaire du Singe Rouge de côté et regarda dans les autres cartons. La chance lui sourit car il trouva la suite des « Exterminated », un groupe de héros manqués qui finissaient rarement une mission en un seul morceau. C'était du grand n'importe quoi mais le dessin était bon et l'histoire truffée de références et de jeux de mots douteux. Michelangelo trouvait dommage que le comics ne soit pas plus apprécié mais ça l'arrangeait aussi : il pouvait récupérer les vieux numéros dans les poubelles.

La porte de derrière le magasin s'ouvrit à la volée et Michelangelo n'eut que le temps de sauter dans le container pour ne pas être vu. Sa carapace fit cependant résonner le métal et Michelangelo croisa les doigts pour qu'on le prit pour un chat – un gros chat, d'accord.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix féminine.

Michelangelo se garda bien de répondre ou de bouger le moindre muscle. Il entendit des pas dans la ruelle, du plastique froissé et la porte se refermer dans un petit claquement métallique.

– Pas la peine de vous cacher, reprit la fille. On laisse les comics là pour qu'ils soient récupérés, ce n'est pas du vol.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

– Ok... Je pose la poubelle et je vous laisse tranquille.

Le plastique froissé, évidemment. Michelangelo se maudit en pensant qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas bouger, ne pas attirer l'attention, mais il était trop tard pour ça. L'un des deux couvercles de la grosse poubelle était ouvert et il était réfugié du côté fermé, dans une ombre profonde. Avec un peu de chance, l'humaine jetterait son sac sans trop s'approcher et il ne serait pas remarqué – qui irait regarder dans une poubelle alors qu'on soupçonne qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne veut pas être dérangé à l'intérieur ? N'importe quelle humaine aurait déjà rebroussé chemin, d'accord, mais le quartier était plutôt tranquille et il n'y avait pas de raison pour celle-ci de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Quelque chose dans les sacs sur lesquels reposait Michelangelo eut la bonne idée de s'effondrer et de provoquer du bruit. Il repasserait pour la discrétion. Si Leonardo avait vent de cette mésaventure, ça allait barder.

– Ça me gène un peu de poser la poubelle en sachant que vous êtes là-dedans, reprit la fille. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas sortir ?

Le loup était sorti du bois alors Michelangelo répondit.

– Je n'y tiens pas, non.

– J'aimerais pas recevoir des ordures sur la tête.

– Pas de problème : j'adore ça.

– Oh.

Il y eut une petite pause dans la conversation pendant laquelle Michelangelo se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait une meilleure répartie d'habitude.

– C'est une sorte de fétichisme ? demanda la fille.

– Euh... Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

– Donc vous êtes un pervers, en quelque sorte.

– Quoi ?! Non !

– Ça me dérange d'avoir un pervers dans ma poubelle, continua l'humaine sans prendre en compte les protestations. Si vous dégagez rapidement, j'appellerais pas les flics.

– Je peux pas sortir tout de suite, s'enfonça Michelangelo.

– De mieux en mieux...

– Nan mais c'est pas ça ! Je suis pas un pervers, je suis... je suis... je suis contagieux !

– Il y a une clinique de soins gratuits à deux rues d'ici, dans ce cas.

– Je vais y penser, tenta Michelangelo, mais si vous pouviez rentrer pour que je puisse sortir, ce serait plus... euh... prudent.

– Il va falloir que je désinfecte la poubelle de toute façon, répondit la fille en s'approchant à nouveau.

Michelangelo essaya de se faire le plus petit possible dans son coin d'ombre mais il était vain de vouloir cacher son mètre soixante-dix et ses quatre-vingt-dix kilogrammes de muscles et de carapace à un regard direct, même dans les conditions lumineuses de son piège à rat.

Il restait l'option « un bon coup de poing et hop ! disparition » mais Michelangelo n'aimait pas frapper pour rien. Que ce soit une femme n'aurait rien changé si elle avait été un ennemi – il y avait des kunoichis parmi les Foots ou la racaille en général et Michelangelo appliquait un principe d'égalité strict entre les sexes – mais elle n'était pas vraiment menaçante. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle et qu'elle coure appeler au secours. Michelangelo aurait le temps de disparaître dans une direction ou dans une autre à ce moment-là, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas d'être vu. Il contracta ses muscles en guise de préparation – tout se jouerait en quelques secondes.

– Je sais pas s'ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous, à la clinique.

Michelangelo releva la tête sous le coup de la surprise et croisa le regard de l'humaine, coincé derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. De ce qu'il voyait, elle avait les cheveux bruns et ramenés en chignon. Son visage était fin, voire émacié. Nulle peur ne se dégageait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, ne s'était pas sauvée. Au contraire, elle regardait Michelangelo droit dans les yeux et il se demanda un instant si ses lunettes étaient adaptées à sa vue.

– J'ai besoin d'une bière, je crois, déclara-t-elle tout de même.

Elle posa son sac en plastique à côté de la poubelle et s'en retourna vers la porte arrière du magasin de comics. Michelangelo attendit le bruit de fermeture mais la porte restait désespérément ouverte.

– Vous allez rester là-dedans encore longtemps ? demanda l'humaine. J'vais pas tenir la porte toute la nuit.

– C'est assez confortable, ici, répondit Michelangelo.

Il entendit un soupire et l'humaine rentra mais elle cala la porte pour qu'elle ne se ferme pas complètement. C'était idiot, pensa Michelangelo. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer à sa suite, la voler ou pire encore. Mais ça ne le concernait pas, décida-t-il. Si elle n'avait pas peur, peut-être était-elle capable de se défendre.

Michelangelo observa quelques instants la ruelle avant de sortir de la poubelle, sautant souplement sur l'asphalte. Il avait terriblement envie de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du magasin – il en avait vu de la sorte à la télévision mais il n'y était jamais rentré – et la porte était ouverte. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Maître Splinter serait très fâché s'il apprenait que Michelangelo s'était comporté avec autant de relâchement. Mais, pour être franc, Splinter n'était jamais vraiment satisfait de l'attitude de Michelangelo. Il avait toujours quelque chose à redire – « sois plus sérieux, sois plus attentif, ne relâche pas ton attention, concentre-toi » et ainsi de suite – et c'en était fatiguant. Mieux valait éviter d'éventuels problèmes. Malgré la curiosité qui le rongeait, Michelangelo se résolut à ne pas regarder par la porte entre-ouverte et passa devant d'un bond. La bouche d'égout n'était qu'à trois mètres. Il l'atteignit sans problème, la souleva et entendit la porte grincer. Michelangelo regarda par-dessus son épaule par réflexe et vit l'humaine avec une petite pile de comics dans les bras. Elle n'avait même pas l'air étonné de le voir avec la plaque d'égout dans les mains.

– J'ai d'autres numéros des « Exterminated » à virer, si ça vous intéresse.

– Merci mais 'faut que j'y aille, répondit Michelangelo.

– Prenez-les. Je suis pas contagieuse.

Ce n'était que des comics, pensa Michelangelo. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il les avait trouvés dans les poubelles, comme d'habitude. Et puis, trouver autant de numéros consécutifs et récents d'un coup était une chance qui ne se représenterait certainement pas deux fois. Splinter disait souvent que la chance faisait partie de l'attirail d'un ninja, contrairement au hasard, et qu'il fallait la saisir lorsqu'elle se trouvait à portée de main.

Michelangelo reposa la plaque de fer forgé et se rapprocha de l'humaine. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui mais il lui rendait facilement cinquante kilogrammes, il n'avait rien à craindre – de toute façon, il était ridiculement trop tard pour tendre un piège. Il prit les comics du bout des doigts en faisant très attention à ne pas toucher la fille puis recula de quelques pas. Elle lui sourit en coin.

– Bah voilà. C'était si difficile que ça ?

Du sarcasme. Bien, il savait gérer ça, le sarcasme.

– On m'accueille rarement avec des B.D. gratuites, répondit Michelangelo.

– Vous auriez préféré du pain et du sel ?

Etait-ce une référence à ce à quoi il pensait ?

– J'en ai, à l'intérieur, continua l'humaine.

– Y'a pas de mariage en cours ? tenta Michelangelo.

– Nope, répondit-elle sans lâcher son petit sourire en coin.

– Pas de musique non plus ?

– J'ai horreur du crin-crin.

Michelangelo se détendit d'un coup et alla même jusqu'à sourire lui aussi.

– C'est pas trop mon truc, la bière, prévint-il.

– J'ai l'impression que t'es plus du genre chocolat chaud avec mini-marshmallows.

– Ouais.

– Et j'ai des cookies aussi.

– Je rejoindrai pas le côté obscur de la Force pour des cookies gratuits.

– De la tarte aux pommes ?

– Hum, ça se négocie.

– Alors viens, jeune apprenti, viens et embrasse ta destinée, ricana l'humaine en glissant dans l'ombre de la porte. Oh et moi, c'est Emma.

– Michelangelo, répondit celui-ci en la suivant à l'intérieur. Mais on m'appelle Mike.

* * *

– Michelangelo !

Le concerné rentra la tête entre les épaules et lâcha sa bande dessinée par la même occasion. Il n'y avait que maître Splinter pour employer son nom entier, surtout sur ce ton – ça ne présageait rien de bon. Michelangelo se leva du sofa, résigné, et alla dans la chambre de Splinter au petit trot.

– Je suis là, maître, bredouilla Michelangelo en entrant dans la petite pièce.

La télévision était allumée et diffusait le générique d'une émission quelconque, un _talk show_ apparemment.

– Où est Leonardo ? demanda Splinter en attrapant sa canne pour se lever.

Michelangelo s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout et fit bien attention de ne pas trop le serrer. Splinter était devenu si maigre et fragile ces derniers temps que Michelangelo avait peur de le toucher. Pourtant, le vieux rat mutant lui inspirait toujours autant de crainte.

– Leo est sorti avec Donnie, maître, pour les courses.

Techniquement, ils ne payaient pas ce qu'ils trouvaient. Ils se servaient en fait dans les poubelles des supérettes de la ville car elles étaient toujours pleines à raz bord de produits à peine abîmés, parfois même dont la date de péremption n'était pas passée. Honnêtement, ils pouvaient manger à peu près n'importe quoi tant qu'il n'y avait pas clairement de la pourriture dessus, ils étaient rarement malades, mais Donatello veillait à l'équilibre et la relative fraîcheur de leur régime alimentaire. Michelangelo aurait aimé qu'il se calme un peu sur les rations de protéines, cependant. Mettre Leonardo et Raphael à la diète un moment les calmeraient et ils retrouveraient peut-être un semblant de calme.

– Leonardo est blessé, rappela Splinter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Il a dit qu'il voulait y aller.

– Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Rappelle-le, dis lui de rentrer. Raphael le remplacera.

– Ce n'est que le ravitaillement, maître Splinter, tempéra Michelangelo en suivant à petits pas.

– Mon fils est blessé ! se débattit Splinter en arrachant son coude à la prise très lâche de Michelangelo.

Le vieux rat perdit l'équilibre et Michelangelo le rattrapa doucement. Il ne pesait presque rien.

– Tout va bien ici ? demanda Raphael en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

– Raphael ! hurla Splinter. Pourquoi as-tu laissé ton frère blessé sortir ?

Michelangelo entendit presque le commentaire désagréable auquel Raphael pensait. Il avait beau remettre en question les ordres de Splinter lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, Raphael gardait généralement son mauvais esprit pour lui-même si leur vieux maître était dans les parages.

– Il a dit qu'il voulait y aller, répéta Raphael.

– Etes-vous stupides ? demanda sèchement Splinter. Ne comprenez-vous pas le sens de l'adjectif « blessé » ? Ramenez-moi mon fils sur le champ !

Raphael serra les poings et disparut dans le couloir. Michelangelo soutint Splinter et le dirigea gentiment jusqu'à son fauteuil.

– Leonardo ne doit pas être perdu, marmonnait Splinter. Il me remplacera quand il sera prêt. Il ne doit rien lui arriver.

Et nous, alors ? pensa Michelangelo en déposant délicatement le vieux maître sur son velours râpé. Il laissa Splinter à sa télévision et retourna dans le salon sans un bruit. Raphael s'était installé dans un fauteuil et avait attrapé l'un des comics de Michelangelo.

– T'as appelé Leo ? demanda Michelangelo en hésitant à s'asseoir.

– Nan et on le fera pas, répondit Raphael.

– Maître Splinter...

– Splinter est complètement gâteux. Et, de toute façon, Don et Leo vont rentrer dans pas longtemps. S'ils ont un problème, ils appelleront, point.

Michelangelo hésita encore un instant avant de se réinstaller. Il attrapa le premier comics qui lui passait sous la main et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement, tout en surveillant la porte de Splinter.

– T'as découvert une mine, hier, commenta Raphael.

– Hein ? Ouais, j'ai eu de la chance. Une boutique se débarrassait de tout ça.

Raphael regarda Michelangelo par-dessus les pages des « _Exterminated versus Doctor MegaDoom_ ».

– Quoi ? demanda Michelangelo.

– On pourrait attendre de toi que tu mentes mieux que ça.

– J'ai pas menti, marmonna Michelangelo.

– T'as pas tout dit.

– Et alors ? Un ninja a pas le droit d'avoir des secrets, maintenant ?

– Pas envers ses frères.

– Comme si tu disais tout, toi...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? nargua Raphael.

– Comment tu fais pour te supporter à chaque fois que tu vois ton reflet, répondit Michelangelo.

– Oh mais c'est qu'il mord ! se moqua Raphael.

Michelangelo se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas envie d'une joute verbale avec Raphael maintenant. Son frère n'insista cependant pas et attrapa une autre bande dessinée, celui du Singe Rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif aux pages glacées.

– C'était quoi le titre de ce film avec ce gamin qui jouait les superhéros et qui s'en prenait plein la tronche ? demanda Raphael.

– _Kick-Ass_.

– J'parie que c'est le film préféré de ce clown.

Michelangelo hocha la tête. Il trouvait l'initiative du Singe Rouge dangereuse mais il l'admirait aussi un peu, quelque part. Ce type était un bon combattant mais ça demandait du courage, et un grain de folie, de se jeter comme ça dans le milieu. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de grands groupes organisés dans les rues de New York, la nuit. Ces groupes avaient un certain code de conduite. Ils étaient dangereux mais pas au point de s'en prendre à un gamin trop idiot pour se croire investi d'une mission. Bien sûr, si on les embêtait trop, ils agissaient mais ils commençaient par des menaces, pas directement par une fusillade en plein jour à la kalachnikov. Aujourd'hui, la mode était à l'ultra-violence, à la vengeance instantanée. Des bandes rivales de gamins se trucidaient dans les cours de récréation pour un rien et les petits délinquants avaient accès à des armes de guerre. Il n'y avait plus aucun code, plus aucune règle.

Le pire, c'était que les Tortues étaient en partie responsables de cette situation. Les Foots avaient pendant longtemps maintenu un certain équilibre dans l'écosystème nocturne de New York, avec d'autres grandes familles italiennes, russes, chinoises ou d'Europe de l'est – les Kosovars étaient des furieux du couteau, quand ils s'y mettaient. Décapiter les Foots avait supprimé un super-prédateur, laissant de la place aux petits poissons pour se développer. Les émeutes dix ans en arrière étaient une conséquence directe de ce déséquilibre. Karai avait repris le contrôle des Foots depuis mais trop tard : les petits avaient pris les goûts des grands et ne voulaient pas retourner à leur place. Lâcher un apprenti superhéros dans cet aquarium promettait du sang.

– On pourrait l'aider, proposa Michelangelo.

– Notre grand leader charismatique a décidé qu'on se la jouerait profil bas pendant un moment.

– Parce qu'il est blessé ? Ça ressemble pas à Leo.

– Ah, oui, t'étais dehors quand il nous a expliqué, marmonna Raphael. Eh bien, ce crétin s'est fait des Foots avant-hier.

– Oui, je sais.

– Ce que tu sais pas, et que Leo a lâché après ta sortie spectaculaire, c'est que c'était pas quelques petits Foots sans conséquence. Il s'est fait une soixantaine de gars dont des gros joueurs.

– Soixante ? s'étonna Michelangelo. C'est beaucoup.

– Oh, tu sais comme il est : un ou deux à la fois, tranquillement, sans se presser. Avec des sabres, de la distance et de la discipline, c'est faisable si on est une machine à tuer comme ce crétin. Mais, bref, il était pas seul. Le Macaque Vermillon l'a aidé. Le gars utilise un _san jie gun_ en métal comme le bô de Don. Il a assuré les arrières de Leo, l'a remercié pour « avoir sauvé son frère » et s'est barré. Leo a achevé les Foots. Karai va savoir que c'était lui et les blessures causées par un bâton lui laisseront penser que Don était de la partie lui aussi. Conclusion : profil bas.

– Leo a rompu la trêve avec les Foots parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler, réalisa Michelangelo.

– Ouais, renifla Raphael. On est dans de beaux draps avec un apprenti-leader pareil, hein ?

Raphael reposa la bande dessiné sur la table basse et attrapa la télécommande par la même occasion pour allumer la télévision. Michelangelo digérait encore l'information. La mort du Shredder avait permis à Karai de prendre la tête des Foots. Ils l'avaient aidée à accéder à cette position en éliminant les quelques irréductibles fidèles d'Oroku Saki. Pour cela, Karai leur avait promis de les laisser tranquille dans la mesure du possible – en tout cas, les Foots ne chassaient plus activement les Tortues. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours de petites incartades mais il y avait peu de morts du côté des Foots. Ceux-là faisaient de toute façon partie des pertes courantes. Quelque part, ils rendaient service à Karai en éliminant les plus faibles de son clan, une sorte de sélection naturelle dans l'écosystème nocturne qui était le leur – et pour une fois, des tortues étaient de super-prédateurs.

– On pourrait le prévenir quand même, insista Michelangelo.

– D'après Leo, le Ouistiti Masqué est pas con, répondit Raphael en zappant. Il connaissait les risques et a assuré ses arrières.

– C'est pas une raison. Il va se faire tuer.

– Mieux vaut lui que nous.

Michelangelo n'était pas d'accord là-dessus mais il se terra dans le silence, regardant les programmes défiler sur l'écran. Raphael tomba sur les informations qui parlaient à ce moment-là de recrudescence du nombre de téléphones portables volés.

– Hey ! réalisa Michelangelo soudainement. Vous m'avez même pas averti hier soir !

– De quoi ?

– Que des Foots risquaient de me tomber dessus !

Raphael eut la bonne idée de manifester ses regrets pour son manque de lucidité en faisant la grimace. Michelangelo se doutait que son frère n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à le prévenir. Raphael ne le montrait pas beaucoup mais il estimait la technique de Michelangelo et le savait capable de se débrouiller seul. S'il fallait venir épauler quelqu'un en combat, c'était Donatello, en général. Cependant, Leonardo et Donatello auraient dû penser à lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message.

– Désolé, lâcha Raphael en glissant un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère. Je t'aiderai à tabasser Leo, pour me faire pardonner.

– Dis comme ça, on a presque l'impression que c'était prévu, renifla Michelangelo. Mais on sait tous que les plans à long terme, c'est pas trop ton truc. Ça demande un cerveau.

– Je l'ai méritée, celle-là...

– Et tu vas t'en prendre plein d'autres, assura Michelangelo en s'enfonçant derrière sa bande dessinée.

Raphael lui balança un vieux coussin à la figure mais Michelangelo ne répliqua pas. Il avait déjà autre chose en tête : son plan d'évasion pour sortir en douce dans la semaine. Emma lui avait proposé de passer n'importe quand après la fermeture, pour lire quelques comics à l'œil. Elle restait jusqu'à minuit environ au magasin pour nettoyer les tables, essuyer les verres et mettre de l'ordre dans la boutique. Michelangelo avait passé un peu moins d'une heure en sa compagnie, assis au comptoir avec sa part de tarte, son chocolat chaud et des bandes dessinées. Ils avaient un peu discuté, échangeant plus de références pour tester l'autre qu'autre chose, mais ça lui avait plu. Emma était calme, assurée et faisait suffisamment de bruit pour ne pas le surprendre. Michelangelo s'était senti bêtement en sécurité là-bas. Mieux : il avait pu mettre de côté ses frères et son maître pendant ce bref laps de temps. Ça lui avait fait du bien, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et il était bien décidé à profiter de cette petite bulle de tranquillité. Pour cela, ses frères ne devaient pas être au courant de son existence, sinon Leonardo exigerait une enquête sur qui était Emma, ses motivations, son arbre généalogique sur trois générations et un historique détaillé de ses activités depuis sa naissance. Donatello s'occuperait de la partie informatique avant même son petit-déjeuner. Avec Internet et les réseaux sociaux, trouver des renseignements sur un individu lambda était devenu un jeu d'enfant. Ce genre d'espionnage était le moyen d'investigation préféré de Donatello surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas à quitter sa chambre pour ça. Leonardo et Raphael se répartiraient le terrain. Casey serait certainement mis à contribution aussi. Michelangelo n'avait pas du tout envie que ses frères et Casey viennent mettre leur nez dans la vie d'Emma.

D'un autre côté, une petite vérification ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Leonardo verrait une coïncidence certaine entre son récent massacre et la rencontre plus qu'étrange la nuit suivante avec Emma. Pourtant, Michelangelo ne sentait rien de dangereux chez elle. Elle était un peu bizarre, ça, il voulait bien le reconnaître, mais il en connaissait un rayon dans le domaine et elle était à un niveau très respectable sur l'échelle de son bizarromètre. Une toute petite vérification était envisageable quand même. Le tout était de ne pas alerter ses frères.

– Oh putain, Leo, lâcha Raphael.

Michelangelo baissa sa bande dessinée pour regarder l'écran de la télévision que Raphael fixait.

« … _dans toute la ville_ », disait le commentateur. « _Les autorités redoutent une nouvelle guerre des gangs et..._ »

L'écran présentait des tags identiques sur différents murs à travers toute la ville : une tortue explosée sur le sol, la marque d'un pied bien visible sur la carapace. Le message était clair : les Foots repartaient à la chasse à la tortue.


	3. Shut up!

Ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur petit chez eux et ça commençait à se sentir dans l'air. L'odeur restait la même – dans les égouts, de toute façon, on ne pouvait guère espérer d'amélioration – mais il y avait une certaine tension ambiante. Le « profil bas » imposé par Leonardo comprenait le moins de sortie et de communication possible. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait coupé la télévision, Internet et serait revenu aux bougies mais Leonardo se serait confronté aux vives contestations de ses trois frères. Donatello avait beau lui avoir expliqué des dizaines de fois que leur repère était sûr, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il se trouvait là, Leonardo n'en était pas convaincu. Pourtant, Donatello avait beaucoup travaillé là-dessus. Certes, il avait tiré des câbles pour apporter tout le confort moderne dans leur refuge, mais toutes les informations y transitant y étaient cryptées et anonymisées. Ils étaient numériquement invisibles – l'électricité restait un problème, bien sûr, mais ils ne la payaient pas. Cependant, expliquer le principe d'un VPN à Leonardo était une perte de temps et Donatello avait renoncé depuis longtemps à le convertir aux mystères de la technologie.

Leonardo ne se fiait tout simplement pas à tous ces « gadgets ». Il regardait les inventions de Donatello avec circonspection et ne les acceptait qu'après de nombreux tests dans diverses situations. Raphael et Michelangelo étaient _a contrario_ des utilisateurs bien moins contrariants. Ils demandaient comment ça fonctionnait, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec et puis ils passaient à autre chose. Parfois, Michelangelo posait des questions un peu plus pointues mais Donatello était habitué à sa manière de penser qui différait de celle de leurs frères et il préparait ses démonstrations en conséquence. Et il avait appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas trop mettre de boutons sur ses inventions, surtout pas de rouge, juste au cas où.

– Donnie ?

Quand on parle du loup, pensa Donatello en relevant le nez de son circuit imprimé sous une loupe.

– En bas, Mickey.

La chambre de collecte d'eau désaffectée qu'ils avaient élue pour domicile comportait plusieurs salles sur différents niveaux et Donatello avait percé un trou dans le sol de sa chambre pour accéder plus facilement à ce que ses frères appelaient « le laboratoire ». Donatello préférait le terme d'atelier mais il avait arrêté de lutter depuis longtemps sur la question de la dénomination du lieu. Ce qui comptait était le contenu, pas le contenant. Il avait installé ses ordinateurs, ses établis, ses projets en cours et tout le matériel récupéré ici et là. Tout était en ordre, propre, aucun câble ne traînait par terre et il avait en plus les tableaux électriques et informatiques juste sous la main. C'était un peu la salle de contrôle de leur repère et il lui plaisait de devoir gérer tout ça – c'était tellement plus facile que de se prendre la tête avec ses frères.

Michelangelo arriva assis à l'envers sur une chaise à roulette, glissant à travers l'atelier, et s'installa à côté de Donatello avec un grand sourire.

– Combien de bases de données gouvernementales dois-tu pirater pour obtenir des informations sur une personne ? demanda Michelangelo.

Donatello regarda un instant son frère en se demandant pourquoi il venait le voir pour quelque chose d'aussi évident – ne pouvait-il pas faire ça tout seul ? Il repoussa la loupe articulée, posa délicatement le circuit imprimé et les pinces avec lesquelles il le manipulait puis se tourna vers l'ordinateur le plus proche pour ouvrir un navigateur Internet.

– Google fait ça très bien, répondit Donatello alors que la page s'affichait. Tu as un nom ?

– Un prénom.

– C'est insuffisant.

– Je sais où elle travaille.

– On avance.

– « _The Lair, Coffee & Comics_ », sur Union Avenue.

C'était l'un des magasins de comics que Michelangelo visitait de temps en temps, se rappela Donatello en tapant le nom dans le moteur de recherche.

– Ils ont une page Facebook, dit-il en cliquant sur le premier lien. Et ils mettent des tas de photos, manifestement.

Donatello détestait l'insouciance des gens à propos de leurs données numériques mais ça lui facilitait grandement la vie. Dix ans plus tôt, il fallait batailler pour obtenir des informations privées via Internet mais, aujourd'hui, la recherche ne demandait pas plus de quelques secondes parce que tout le monde partageait sa vie en long, en large et en travers. C'en était navrant.

– Ah, c'est elle, pointa Michelangelo.

Il montrait une photo de l'équipe du magasin, datée du mois dernier. Il y avait cinq personnes dont deux femmes. Celle qui intéressait Michelangelo était grande et mince, sinon maigre, lunettes et cheveux bruns.

– « Une nouvelle recrue », lut Donatello, « ma petite sœur Emma qui assurera les soirées au café à ma place. Interdiction de la draguer. Je vous tiens à l'œil, bande de pervers. » Emma Ackerman, ajouta-t-il en regardant la liste des personnes présentes sur la photo.

Il cliqua sur le lien de son profil et se mit à le parcourir mais il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus.

– Tu veux quoi, sur elle ?

– La routine, répondit Michelangelo en vérifiant le contenu d'une tasse à côté de l'écran.

– Je me dois de rappeler qu'on est en état d'alerte, continua Donatello tout en lançant ses recherches habituelles.

– C'est pour quoi je suis venu te voir, sachant que tu garderas ça entre nous.

Le sourire de Michelangelo avait un petit côté conspirateur qui ne déplut pas à Donatello. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que son frère était de meilleure humeur.

– Alors, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'écran. Vingt-trois ans, née un 6 mars à l'hôpital de Winfield, Kansas, dernière d'une fratrie de quatre dont elle est la seule fille. Père : Dale Ackerman. Mère : Clara Ackerman, née Hughes, décédée. Tiens, l'année dernière. Hum.

– Quoi ?

– Elle est diplômée du MIT.

– Ne tombe pas amoureux tout de suite, Donnie, se moqua Michelangelo.

Ça ne risquait pas de se produire, pensa Donatello, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet aussi laissa-t-il passer la remarque.

– Pourquoi travaille-t-elle dans un café si elle sort d'une école aussi prestigieuse ? demanda Donatello. Surtout qu'elle a une spécialité en génie biologique, d'après ce que je lis là. C'est un profil très recherché, ces dernières années.

– Ça consiste en quoi, le génie biologique ?

– Etudier les structures biologiques pour les réutiliser en physique, en mécanique ou n'importe où, en fait, expliqua Donatello. Les applications sont innombrables, de l'architecture à l'économie, en passant par la chimie.

– Vaste sujet, concéda Michelangelo. Rien qui alerte ton sens de la tortue ?

– Mon sens de..., répéta Donatello avant de comprendre la référence. La paranoïa inhérente à la condition de ninja, tu veux dire ? Eh bien, à part ce travail étrange après de pareilles études, non.

– C'est pas la sœur du propriétaire du _Lair_ ?

– Alex Ackerman, oui.

Donatello creusa un peu plus dans cette direction. Cet homme était beaucoup plus loquace sur les réseaux sociaux que sa petite sœur et il n'hésitait pas à poster des photos de lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sa tête disait quelque chose à Donatello.

– Il parle assez largement de la mort de leur mère et du coup pour toute leur famille, continua-t-il. D'après ce que je lis ici...

– J'ai pas envie de connaître les détails, coupa Michelangelo.

Donatello lui jeta un coup d'œil et n'insista pas. Peut-être auraient-ils à gérer la disparition de Splinter d'ici peu et personne n'avait envie d'y penser.

– Elle est dans le vert, alors ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, oui.

– Et ça ne tiendra qu'à toi, rappela Michelangelo en se levant. Merci, Donnie.

– Pas de quoi. Mike, tu feras attention, quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu me connais, frangin !

– Oui, justement.

Michelangelo ricana, posa un genoux sur la chaise et roula avec jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qu'ils avaient installés. Donatello attendit qu'il ait disparu avant de reprendre ses recherches. Michelangelo agissait plus à l'instinct qu'il ne réfléchissait et il voyait souvent juste. Il lisait facilement dans les gens, discipline à laquelle Donatello restait totalement hermétique. Leonardo et Raphael ne seraient pas mis au courant de l'intérêt de leur frère pour cette humaine mais ça n'empêchait pas Donatello de garder un œil sur elle, juste au cas où.

* * *

– Raph ?

La porte de sa chambre s'entre-ouvrit sans prévenir mais Raphael ne s'en offusqua pas. Le concept de vie privée ne s'appliquait pas vraiment chez eux, même s'ils avaient réussi à aménager un coin pour chacun – ça avait fait du bien à tout le monde après des années à partager une unique pièce, parfois même un seul lit. Raphael grogna une autorisation d'entrer et Michelangelo s'approcha de son frère présentement occupé à soulever de la fonte.

– T'es à combien ? demanda Michelangelo en regardant autour de lui.

Il ne venait pas souvent dans cette pièce et sa curiosité naturelle le poussait de toute façon à fourrer son nez partout. Raphael n'avait cependant pas grand chose à cacher et il laissa Michelangelo soulever des magazines, passer en revue ses CD et jeter un coup d'œil à sa collection personnelle d'objets récupérés ici et là – ils en avaient tous et Raphael possédait surtout de vieux romans policiers aux pages jaunes et différentes armes oubliées par les petites frappes qu'il tabassait à l'occasion.

– Cent quarante, répondit Raphael en poussant la barre.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

Raphael aurait apprécié l'offre si Michelangelo avait été capable de soutenir le poids. Cependant, aucun de ses frères ne pouvait plus l'aider en assurant la barre depuis bien longtemps. Raphael avait soulevé jusqu'à deux cent cinquante kilogrammes par défi personnel mais cent quarante était tout à fait dans ses capacités sans prendre de risque. S'il voulait aller plus loin, il n'avait qu'à demander à Donatello de lui fabriquer un système de sécurité – il le lui avait déjà proposé, après tout.

– Nan, c'est bon, répondit Raphael en posant la barre sur son support. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se redressa pour attraper une bouteille d'eau à côté de son banc de musculation. Elle était tiédasse mais elle ferait l'affaire.

– Juste discuter un peu.

– Arrête de mentir.

Michelangelo joua un instant avec un couteau-papillon de la collection de Raphael avant d'en tâter avec précaution la pointe.

– Si on sort à deux, se lança-t-il, techniquement, on est prudent, non ?

– Pas assez pour l'autre illuminé. Et où tu veux aller, de toute façon ?

– Ça, ça me regarde. Depuis quand t'es du côté de Leo ?

– Je suis du côté de ma famille, corrigea Raphael. Leo me porte toujours autant sur les nerfs mais la situation a changé et il faut penser à notre survie plutôt qu'à nos différents.

– Survie, grimaça Michelangelo en reposant le couteau. Un choix de mot intéressant de la part du plus suicidaire d'entre nous.

– La provocation marchera pas, Mike.

Cette fois-ci, Michelangelo fronça sérieusement les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son plastron.

– T'es supposé être un crétin qui se vautre par passion dans le danger, t'es au courant ?

– Je crache pas sur une bonne bagarre, admit Raphael, mais je tiens à ma carapace et à celles de mes frangins.

La réponse ne plut pas à Michelangelo et elle sonnait un peu faux même aux oreilles de Raphael. Il avait toujours trouvé les combats libérateurs, un moyen de se débarrasser de ses problèmes et du cycle infernal de ses pensées. C'était son moyen à lui de s'échapper, voilà tout. Leonardo méditait, Donatello étudiait tout et n'importe quoi, Michelangelo avait ses univers fictifs mais Raphael n'arrivait pas à se détacher ainsi de la réalité. Et ça l'énervait. Ressasser constamment ce qu'il était et leur condition le mettait dans une rage folle. Il ne trouvait un peu de paix que lorsqu'il combattait et laissait son corps prendre le dessus sur son esprit.

Cependant, Raphael n'était pas un combattant aussi discipliné que Leonardo. Il récoltait toujours des coupures plus ou moins profondes et des coups sans se soucier des conséquences – ça lui jouait des tours lorsque ses adversaires utilisaient des lames empoisonnées. Raphael n'aimait pas particulièrement collectionner les cicatrices mais c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait le plus efficace. Son manque de précaution ne l'empêchait pas de souvent venir au soutien de Donatello, principalement, ou Michelangelo. Il compensait pour les erreurs de ses frères et prenait plus de coups que les autres.

– T'as envie de te défouler ? continua Raphael.

– J'en ai marre d'être cloîtré, répondit Michelangelo.

– T'es pas le seul.

– Les Foots vont pas nous laisser tranquilles même si on se planque pendant des mois, grogna Michelangelo.

– Tu prêches un convaincu.

– Merde, c'est Leo qui a commencé tout ça. On a qu'à le jeter dans un volcan en guise de sacrifice et prier pour que les Foots soient satisfaits !

– Si seulement, railla Raphael, mais New York manque cruellement de volcan.

Michelangelo se renfrogna. Raphael voyait bien où il venait en venir mais il n'était pas idiot au point de sauter à pieds joints dans les petites manipulations de son frère. Michelangelo était souvent sournois et disait rarement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur de manière directe. Il essayait d'amener Raphael à consentir à sortir avec lui, à la surface ou dans les égouts, et Raphael savait que son frère lui fausserait compagnie à un moment ou à un autre. Il n'était qu'un moyen de parvenir aux fins de Michelangelo. Ça le contrariait un peu que son frère le pense aussi stupide mais Raphael ne se surestimait pas non plus. Il connaissait les défauts de ses frères et ce n'était que l'habitude de remettre en question les intentions de Michelangelo qui lui avait fait lever le lièvre.

Cependant, même si la méthode de présentation ne lui plaisait pas, Raphael devait admettre le besoin de son frère. Michelangelo voulait sortir, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Raphael doutait que ce fusse juste pour récupérer des comics – il en avait ramenés un plein carton quelques jours plus tôt – aussi supposa-t-il que Michelangelo avait besoin de laisser échapper de la vapeur. Et ça, il le comprenait très bien.

– Leo surveille toujours la porte ? demanda Raphael.

– Ouais, grogna Michelangelo.

– Et t'as rien trouvé pour lui faire quitter sa garde ?

– J'ai pensé jusqu'à un début d'incendie mais c'est pas des Foots dont je devrais avoir peur après si je lui fais ce coup-là.

– Bon, se résolut Raphael en se levant, je vais l'occuper un moment. Mais je t'ai pas vu et j'ai rien à voir avec tes histoires. Si tu caftes pour t'en prendre moins dans la tronche en rentrant, je te démonte, c'est clair ?

– Super clair, assura Michelangelo avec un sourire crispé.

– T'as ton portable ?

– Toujours.

– Je veux un SMS toutes les dix minutes. C'est pas négociable, rajouta Raphael en voyant Michelangelo commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

– Ça va, je suis une grande tortue maintenant, marmonna Michelangelo.

– Ne parle pas aux inconnus, railla Raphael, et n'accepte pas les épées qu'on t'offre.

Michelangelo pouffa et laissa à son frère un peu d'avance. Raphael trouva Leonardo dans le salon, installé dans le fauteuil qui offrait la vue la plus large sur la pièce, un livre entre les mains et ses sabres sur les genoux. L'image d'Épinal aurait amusée Raphael dans d'autres conditions.

– Hey Leo, lança Raphael. Ramène tes fesses au dôjô, j'ai besoin d'un punchingball.

– Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Leonardo sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

– Les autres ont pas mérité de correction, récemment.

Leonardo fronça légèrement les sourcils et Raphael sut qu'il avait poussé le bon bouton. Il ne lâcha cependant pas son livre.

– Tu considères que je dois être puni.

– J'en étais à considérer le sacrifice de la vierge fautive dans un volcan, railla Raphael.

– J'ai fait ce que nous aurions dû faire il y a longtemps.

Une soudaine montée de colère faillit submerger Raphael. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à rester sous contrôle.

– Nous avions un accord avec Karai, rappela sèchement Raphael. Elle nous foutait la paix tant qu'on ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires et vice versa. C'est toi qui as conclu cet accord il y a dix ans, Leo.

– Et c'était là que résidait mon erreur.

– Tu as jeté notre petite vie bien pénarde aux orties parce que t'avais envie de te défouler, hurla Raphael.

– Petite vie bien pénarde, répéta Leonardo. Tu résumes parfaitement la situation.

– Tu es supposé être notre leader, le type qui s'assure qu'on rentre tous en un seul morceau !

– C'est cette idée qui m'a amené à conclure le pacte avec Karai, répondit Leonardo en fermant son livre. Et voilà ce que l'on a récolté : une petite vie bien pénarde à se cacher dans les égouts, sans but ni raison.

Il se leva tranquillement en poussant ses sabres contre l'accoudoir et laissa son livre tomber sur la table basse. Raphael serrait les poings et tremblait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

– Maître Splinter a fait de nous l'instrument de sa vengeance, continua Leonardo sans élever la voix. Le Shredder n'est plus mais le clan des Foots existe toujours. Il nous faut rectifier cette erreur.

– Ton erreur, cracha Raphael.

– C'était une décision commune, rappela Leonardo.

Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Raphael ne voyait que cette solution pour évacuer la pression. Le coup partit involontairement, dans un éclair de rage. Le sofa percuta la table basse et le meuble qu'occupaient la télévision et les consoles de jeux vidéo, dans un grand fracas. Leonardo avait esquivé et récupéré ses sabres dans le même mouvement.

Ce n'était pas juste, pensa Raphael. Leonardo déformait complètement la réalité et allait les mener dans un combat contre une armée de ninjas assoiffés de vengeance parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre son erreur. Il avait merdé en attaquant ces Foots, l'autre soir. Raphael lui aurait volontiers fracassé la tête pour ce qu'il avait fait mais il n'aurait pas hésité à suivre son frère au fin fond de l'enfer si Leonardo avait reconnu son erreur. Un seul mot aurait suffi, un seul petit « pardon » aurait unifié leur famille dans une lutte inévitable. Raphael avait certainement des problèmes avec les ordres et l'autorité en général mais il était loyal envers ses frères. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux, même mourir au combat si son sacrifice assurait la survie des autres. Cependant, Leonardo avait dépassé les bornes. Raphael refusait de suivre un fou furieux de cette sorte. Quelqu'un incapable d'admettre ses erreurs n'avait rien à faire à la tête d'un groupe.

– Doit-on encore en passer par là, Raphael ? demanda Leonardo sur un ton toujours plus neutre, la main prête à dégainer. Faut-il que je te rappelle ta place, encore et toujours ?

– Va te faire foutre, hurla Raphael, hors de lui.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. Là, il y attrapa un vieux sac de sport et y entassa à la va vite ce à quoi il tenait le plus – ça ne représentait pas grand chose mais sa tête était complètement submergée par la colère et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il ressortit, Leonardo l'attendait, armes aux poings. Donatello se risqua à venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

– Dégage, Leo, ordonna Raphael.

– Tu resteras ici, répondit Leonardo.

Aucun mot n'allait le faire bouger alors Raphael mit la main sur ses sais, son sac jeté en travers de sa carapace. Il était plus fort que Leonardo en combat rapproché, en tout cas quand il avait l'esprit clair mais ce paramètre était oblitéré par la colère. Raphael se fichait des conséquences. Son frère était prêt à les sacrifier pour ne pas admettre qu'il avait merdé. Pouvait-il encore appeler Leonardo son frère ? Non, certainement pas.

La main de Donatello se posa fermement sur l'épaule de Leonardo qui tourna à peine les yeux vers lui.

– Laisse-le partir.

Si Leonardo hésita, il ne le montra pas. Cependant, il rangea ses sabres dans son dos et se décala suffisamment pour que Raphael puisse passer – non sans lui donner un coup d'épaule au passage, par pure provocation. Il avait atteint la porte d'entrée lorsque Leonardo reprit la parole.

– Si tu pars, tu n'es plus notre frère.

Raphael claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Michelangelo vérifia que son SMS avait bien été reçu avant de reposer son téléphone portable sur le comptoir et de reprendre son comics. Emma lui jeta un regard curieux tout en essuyant des verres tout juste sortis de la machine à laver. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question. Elle n'en posait d'ailleurs jamais. Bon, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Michelangelo venait mais il s'était attendu à susciter plus de questions. Pourtant, Emma s'abordait pas les sujets qui l'intriguaient manifestement.

– Mon frangin, lâcha Michelangelo.

– J'ai rien demandé.

– Pas besoin d'être Jean Grey pour lire dans tes pensées.

– Compte tenu de la situation, oui, je dois être transparente, estima-t-elle en rangeant des verres. Mais je ne poserai aucune question.

– T'en meures d'envie.

– Je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que je me doute que tu n'as pas envie de me répondre. Ou ne peux pas me répondre. Enfin, que tu veux garder tout ça pour toi.

– Merci, répondit Michelangelo avec un sourire de travers.

Emma lui sourit en retour et continua à ranger. Elle avait déjà mis toutes les chaises sur les tables, passé un coup de serpillère partout, mis de l'ordre dans les bacs et les étagères, nettoyé les sanitaires et elle finissait par la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps-là, Michelangelo avait avalé deux parts de tarte aux pommes, un milkshake à la banane et presque rattrapé la publication des derniers Spiderman. C'était définitivement une bonne soirée.

– Juste pour égaliser le score, j'ai aussi des frères, informa Emma.

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ? répéta-t-elle.

Michelangelo se tassa un peu. Il avait répondu sans réfléchir et s'était trahi par la même occasion. Il se racla la gorge.

– Facebook, expliqua-t-il.

– Je hais Facebook, grinça Emma.

– Pourquoi t'es inscrite, alors ? demanda Michelangelo par pure curiosité.

– Si t'as pas Facebook, t'as pas de vie, selon l'adage. Enfin, on l'utilisait pas mal pour coordonner nos groupes d'étude quand j'étais à l'université. Et aussi pour donner rapidement des nouvelles à la famille quand j'avais pas le temps de téléphoner à tout le monde. Mais pour moi, ça reste un outil, pas une passion.

Michelangelo médita là-dessus un instant avant de se réintéresser quelques secondes aux aventures de l'homme-araignée.

– T'es pas fâchée ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

– Non, c'est le jeu. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose si j'avais imaginé une seconde que tu avais accès à Internet. Ceci dit, j'ai un peu de mal avec l'idée d'une tortue géante surfant sur le Net, sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Je préfère les jeux vidéo, sourit Michelangelo.

Il aimait bien Internet mais c'était plutôt le domaine de Donatello. Michelangelo avait essayé de s'y faire des amis pendant un temps, sur des forums ou dans des jeux en ligne, mais il s'était pris le décalage entre les humains et ce qu'il était en pleine face. Il y avait aussi eu le problème des rencontres « IRL ». Michelangelo n'avait jamais pu y aller et s'était par la même occasion aliéné bien des « amis » qui croyaient qu'il leur mentait. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné malgré son envie de communiquer avec le reste du monde. Depuis, il n'utilisait Internet que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une information. Il ne postait que sur quelques forums de jeux vidéo lorsqu'il était coincé dans un niveau et se tenait à l'écart de toute relation avec les autres joueurs – il se répétait qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour étouffer cette petite douleur dans sa poitrine qui le titillait de temps en temps.

– Evidemment, continua Emma. Oh, tu sais que le jeu Deadpool sort à la fin du mois ?

– Sois sérieuse deux secondes, frangine : j'ai attendu ce jeu toute ma vie.

– Je me fiche que Wade soit un personnage fictif, renchérit Emma, c'est mon idéal masculin.

– Wow, glauque.

– Tu veux encore plus glauque ? Spideypool.

– Hein ?

– Spiderman et Deadpool. Ensemble.

– Un crossover ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Au pieu, sourit Emma.

– Oh, alors tu es ce genre de fangirl...

– Y'a-t-il un autre genre ?

Michelangelo rit volontiers, amusé par l'air assuré d'Emma. Lui se fichait totalement de ces guerres de fandom – s'en préoccuper impliquait forcément de parler à des gens, de s'attirer leur sympathie ou leur antipathie et il n'en avait pas envie.

Emma finit de sécher les verres et de les ranger puis plaça la dernière part de tarte dans une petite boîte en carton. Elle vida aussi la cafetière dans une gobelet et y ajouta deux sachets de sucre en poudre. Elle surprit le regard curieux de Michelangelo.

– Toutes nos tartes sont fabriquées sur place avec des produits frais, expliqua-t-elle en remuant le café. Du coup, on doit jeter ce qui n'a pas été vendu à la fin de la journée pour des histoires de normes sanitaires. Mais mon frère trouve ça absurde de jeter de la nourriture encore consommable alors j'ai pour consigne d'en faire profiter le vieux Garett s'il reste quelque chose.

– C'est qui, Garett ?

– Un vieux monsieur qui vit sous un carton à deux rues d'ici.

Michelangelo repensa un instant aux deux parts de tarte auxquelles il avait eu droit et il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir été aussi gourmand. Le vieux Garett n'aurait qu'une part pour lui.

– Ton frère a l'air plutôt cool, dit-il pour détourner la conversation.

– Alex ? Oui, c'est un chouette type et c'est avec lui que j'ai le plus d'affinités. L'aîné, Derek, est un peu casse-couille et le troisième, Liam, est parfois un peu inquiétant mais il a bon fond.

Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec sa famille et il se demanda un instant si toutes les fratries de quatre reproduisaient ce modèle. Ils ne connaissaient pas exactement leur âge ni s'ils étaient vraiment frères de sang mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir ces mêmes stéréotypes : le type droit dans ses bottes, le généreux, le mauvais garçon et l'excentrique.

– Mais j'ai de super frangins, continua Emma, c'est indéniable. Ils ont tous joué à la poupée avec moi quand j'étais petite, par exemple. Ça demande une certaine abnégation de la part de petits garçons admiratifs devant leur papa héros de guerre.

– Ton père était dans l'armée ?

– Et son père avant lui et ses fils après lui.

– Ça a pas dû être facile pour toi, réalisa Michelangelo.

Il avait vu assez de séries télés pour savoir que les grands frères protégeaient jalousement la virginité de leurs petites sœurs. Avec trois frères dans l'armée, Emma avait dû vivre virtuellement à Guantánamo.

– Ils m'ont appris à viser les parties qui font mal, sourit Emma. En fait, je les ai beaucoup imités. Ma mère voulait que je fasse de la danse classique mais j'ai refusé jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un compromis : d'accord pour le tutu si j'avais aussi le droit d'aller au kung-fu avec les frangins.

– J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec un tutu...

L'information que retint Michelangelo était surtout qu'Emma savait _a priori_ se battre. Quelque part, ça le dérangeait. Les filles avaient tout à fait le droit de se battre, il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais savoir qu'Emma en était capable la sortait de la case « physiquement inoffensive ». Michelangelo repensa à leur rencontre, au manque de peur d'Emma en le voyant, à sa gentillesse immédiate, aux évènements récents – principalement à la guerre que Leonardo avait déclenchée. S'était-il jeté dans un piège ?

Son téléphone sonna et vibra sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Michelangelo. Raphael n'avait rien dit à propos d'éventuels messages de sa part mais peut-être Michelangelo avait-il oublié de pointer – pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de le faire. Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il vit le nom de Donatello s'afficher sur l'écran. Attrapant le téléphone, il se demanda pourquoi Donatello lui envoyait un message. Avait-il poussé ses recherches plus loin ? Evidemment. Donatello ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il avait peut-être déterré des informations dérangeantes sur Emma et il prévenait son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Michelangelo n'eut cependant pas le temps de lire le message. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, un appel cette fois : Leonardo. La petite pointe d'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie la seconde précédente se transforma en une lame de peur brute le traversant de part en part. Michelangelo n'attendit pas pour répondre – plus il attendrait, pire ce serait.

– Yo, frangin ! lança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait enthousiasme. Tout baigne ?

– Rentre, ordonna Leonardo. Immédiatement.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix, pas plus que d'inquiétude. Non, Leonardo était furieux. Il raccrocha avant que Michelangelo ne puisse répondre et celui-ci regarda l'écran du téléphone avec une certaine angoisse – un peu de honte aussi.

– Il faut que j'y aille, lâcha Michelangelo en quittant son tabouret.

Il fit un geste vers les comics qu'il avait lus pour les ranger mais Emma les attrapa avant lui.

– Laisse, je vais le faire, lui assura-t-elle. Ça a l'air urgent.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça... Merci, Emma, pour la tarte et tout le reste. C'était chouette.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Michelangelo fit un pas avant de s'arrêter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Emma était dangereuse pour lui – il ne voulait pas y croire, en fait, et c'était bien là que résidait le problème. Emma était normale, autant que faire se peut compte tenu de son étrangeté, et elle était surtout en dehors du champ de mine qu'était la vie de Michelangelo. Il avait envie de garder cette petite bulle innocente de normalité bizarroïde. Il crevait d'envie d'avoir cette heure rien que pour lui, de temps en temps.

– Repasse quand tu veux, continua Emma sans percevoir le gouffre qui s'était ouvert sous les pieds de Michelangelo. Je suis là tous les soirs, exceptés un samedi sur deux et les dimanches.

– Cool !

Le sourire que Michelangelo plaqua sur son visage était parfaitement faux et il se détesta pour avoir été aussi stupide. Il reprit son chemin et sombra dans les ténèbres.


	4. Monkey business

April ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver une tortue géante dans sa baignoire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un voyage spatio-temporel – ces gars-là étaient les spécialistes des situations tordues – puis relativisa : si Raphael dormait dans sa baignoire, c'était probablement à cause d'une énième dispute avec ses frères.

Les Tortues avaient gardé leurs distances ces dernières années. Ils avaient convenu que leur univers pouvait être compliqué, sinon dangereux, pour une jeune femme voulant avoir une vie aussi normale que possible compte tenu des évènements dans lesquels elle avait été entraînée. April avait approuvé leur décision et les en avait remerciés mais elle prenait tout de même des nouvelles de temps en temps, sous la forme d'e-mails à Donatello, quelques heures passées avec Michelangelo autour d'une pizza lorsqu'il venait récupérer les comics qui arrivaient chez elle, de brefs échanges avec Raphael après ses soirées occasionnelles avec Casey ou en répondant aux messages cryptés laissés par Leonardo dans des livres glissés dans la boîte aux lettres. Pour sa part, Splinter appelait au téléphone tous les quinze jours environ, prenant surtout des nouvelles de Shadow, la fille adoptive de Casey. Le vieux rat avait une faiblesse pour la gamine depuis longtemps et Shadow le savait très bien.

April soupira et frappa à la porte. Raphael sursauta mais l'étroitesse de la baignoire gêna ses mouvements et il finit par faire plus de bruit qu'autre chose.

– T'as rien appris, femme ? grogna Raphael en se relevant péniblement. On réveille pas un ninja par surprise !

– Sors de là, répondit April sur le même ton, j'ai besoin des toilettes.

Raphael obtempéra en grommelant, laissant un sac de sport derrière lui sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Ça, c'était inhabituel, pensa April en fermant la porte à clé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, Raphael et Casey buvaient déjà de la bière dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner en route. Shadow sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux en pétard et le visage froissé.

– Tonton Mikey est là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Si seulement, soupira April en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de la toute jeune adolescente.

Au moins, Michelangelo était efficace dans une cuisine – c'était lui qui s'occupait principalement de la préparation des repas, chez eux. La cuisine de Raphael correspondait à son caractère : elle était brute et difficile à digérer.

Shadow se précipita tout de même pour saluer son « tonton Raphie » et s'installer à table. Casey était en train de préparer les habituels pancakes du petit-déjeuner, accompagnés d'œufs brouillés et des restes de salade de fruits de la veille.

– Hey, bébé ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Regarde un peu qui est là !

– De la bière au petit-déjeuner ? répondit April en levant les yeux au plafond. Vraiment, Casey ?

– On laisse pas un ami boire seul.

Raphael et Casey trinquèrent et April eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas leur claquer la porte de la cuisine au nez.

– Raphael, grinça-t-elle, salle de bain. Tout de suite.

April ne vérifia pas que Raphael la suivait – il n'avait pas besoin d'un guide dans leur petit trois pièces – et prit appuis contre le lavabo en l'attendant, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle aurait préféré être habillée correctement pour ce genre de conversation mais elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements. Elle était à l'aise avec les autres et n'aurait eu aucun mal à se balader en sous-vêtement devant eux mais Raphael l'avait toujours regardée bizarrement dès qu'elle montrait le moindre signe de féminité. Elle avait pris son attitude pour du dégoût, lorsqu'ils avaient passé une année dans la vieille ferme de la famille Jones, mais elle savait aujourd'hui qu'il était plus question de curiosité, sinon d'attirance pour l'autre sexe. C'est pourquoi elle se sentait mal à l'aise en tenue de nuit, une tenue dans laquelle seule la famille proche était supposées vous voir. April aurait préféré porter une armure à ce moment-là, malgré la chaleur du début d'été.

Raphael s'encadra dans la porte et April ne put que remarquer qu'il avait encore pris du volume. Donatello lui avait expliqué que les tortues grandissaient toute leur vie, comme la plupart des reptiles, bien que leur croissance soit ralentie à l'âge adulte. Autrefois, April devait baisser la tête pour s'adresser aux Tortues mais les rôles étaient inversés à présent – même Michelangelo avait dépassé le mètre soixante-dix.

– Tu sais que Casey a un problème avec l'alcool, attaqua-t-elle d'emblée. Ne le tente pas.

– C'est qu'une bière, marmonna Raphael en fermant la porte derrière lui.

– Il est sept heure du matin, Raphael.

La tortue eut la bonne idée de regarder ailleurs. Raphael n'avait jamais été le plus amical du groupe avec April. A vrai dire, il venait principalement pour Casey, avec qui il s'entendait comme larron en foire, et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit venu chercher le soutien d'un ami.

– Combien de temps tu comptes rester ? demanda April sans prendre de pincette.

S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire avec Raphael, c'était prendre des détours pour lui parler. Il le tolérait très mal.

– Quelques jours, tout au plus, le temps que je trouve autre chose.

– Comment ça ?

– Je rentrerai pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'impatienta April.

– Ecoute, April, s'énerva Raphael, je sais bien que ça te plaît pas mais ce sera pas long alors autant éviter les accrochages, d'accord ?

– Là n'est pas la question, soupira April, agacée par le ton de son ami. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Même si vous vous êtes disputés avec Leo, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

– Pas moyen, répondit Raphael en serrant les poings.

– Ton frère...

– Est un sale con. Fin de la conversation.

Raphael se tourna pour ouvrir la porte mais April l'en empêcha, se jetant dessus et pesant de tout son poids contre le bois. Elle savait que ça n'arrêterait pas Raphael mais elle comptait sur le peu de manière qu'il avait pour qu'il ne l'envoie pas valser à travers la salle de bain. Raphael ne ferait de toute façon pas de mal à April, ne serait-ce que par considération pour Casey. D'ailleurs, Raphael recula d'un pas. C'était peut-être une grosse brute qui aimait les grandes claques viriles dans le dos en présence d'autres mâles mais Raphael veillait à toujours maintenir une certaine distance avec les femmes – pas comme Michelangelo qui prenait tout le monde dans ses bras sans se soucier de la dureté de son plastron.

– C'est loin d'être fini, contra April en cherchant le regard de Raphael. Les Foots sont après vous et tu débarques ici alors qu'ils savent qu'on se connaît. C'est particulièrement stupide, Raphael.

– Désolé de pas être Donatello, railla le concerné.

– Ça ne me plaît pas mais je comprends, tempéra April. Mais je veux que tu me jures que tu ne ramèneras pas de problème ici. Casey a enfin pris ses responsabilités en main, Shadow vit sa vie d'ado remarquablement bien compte tenu de sa « famille » et il n'est pas question que vos emmerdes viennent tout foutre par terre. C'est clair ?

– Comme du cristal.

– Bien. Je compte sur toi.

Raphael se renfrogna mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'accord. April ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça avait l'air sérieux cette fois. Raphael et Leonardo se disputaient sans arrêt mais elle savait leur relation profonde. Adolescents, ils avaient souvent laissé Donatello et Michelangelo de côté pour se concentrer sur leur binôme. Raphael était le meilleur combattant du groupe, Leonardo le plus discipliné. Leur combinaison était redoutable et ils avaient chacun gagné en force et en expérience au fil des années. Ils s'aimaient comme des frères, April le savait, et c'était pour ça que leurs disputes étaient si douloureuses pour eux. En vérité, Raphael et Leonardo entretenaient le même genre de relation qu'entre April et sa sœur Robin. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge à un moment ou à un autre.

April ouvrit la porte derrière elle et laissa sortir Raphael de la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre le bois et fixa les traces de pied laissées sur le carrelage et les tapis de bain – l'un des inconvénients d'avoir des amis vivant dans les égouts. La vieille Chinoise du pressing allait encore la regarder de travers.

* * *

Raphael avait passé la journée à dormir d'un œil sur le canapé du salon, les rideaux tirés, arme au poing, et il ne se réveilla que lorsque Shadow rentra de l'école. La gamine avait quelque chose comme onze ou douze ans et était en sixième année, si Raphael avait suivi correctement. Elle était mignonne comme une poupée, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle allait faire des ravages dans quelques années et Raphael pensa vaguement qu'il faudrait veiller sur elle à chaque sortie, même si elle savait se défendre – Michelangelo et Splinter avaient insisté là-dessus.

Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'ils survivent jusque-là, pensa Raphael en reposant un livre de mathématiques. Shadow s'était installée pour faire ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine et en avait profité pour sortir des paquets de biscuits et des sodas. April n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

– T'as compris, Raphie ? demanda la gamine avec un sourire entendu.

– Tout le monde me confond avec Don aujourd'hui, apparemment, répondit-il en attrapant un cookie.

– Oncle Donnie m'aide jamais pour les devoirs, grimaça Shadow.

Ça n'avait rien de surprenant pour Raphael. Donatello n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils étaient trop imprévisibles et déconcertant pour lui. Il avait toujours évité Shadow autant que possible et, s'il devait vraiment s'en approcher, il la considérait comme une substance dangereuse qui pouvait lui exploser à la figure n'importe quand. Il avait parfaitement raison sur la description de la gamine.

– Obtiens un Nobel en physique nucléaire et il s'intéressera certainement à toi, répondit Raphael en mâchant son cookie.

– T'as pas de Nobel, toi.

– En bottage de cul, si.

– Ça existe pas, répondit Shadow.

– Résous ce problème, miss Je-sais-tout.

Shadow lui tira la langue avant de se réintéresser à son exercice. Raphael devait bien admettre qu'il était incapable de l'aider. Il savait lire, écrire, compter et calculer dans une certaine mesure mais il n'était jamais allé à l'école et se sentait parfaitement ridicule face à une gamine de douze ans. Il n'était pas du genre à étudier, de toute façon. Les grandes leçons l'ennuyaient rapidement et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt des pages que Donatello noircissait pour le simple plaisir de calculer. Quand il était question d'application, oui, il trouvait le savoir marrant, voire intéressant, mais Donatello les laissait rarement participer à ses expérimentations, sauf quand il était question de leur faire un coup tordu. Ça arrivait rarement, Michelangelo occupant agressivement ce domaine, mais cela pouvait se produire de temps en temps.

L'adage « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » résumait parfaitement Donatello. Sous des apparences calmes et sérieuses, il cachait un esprit retord et un fort tempérament. Il était le plus faible d'entre eux en combat mais il les surpassait par l'esprit. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de connaissance mais aussi de concentration, d'abstraction et de compréhension globale. Contrairement à Michelangelo qui ressentait plus qu'il ne réfléchissait, Donatello laissait chaque nouvelle information se faire disséquer par ses neurones. Il analysait en permanence et n'oubliait jamais les petits détails. Si Michelangelo tremblait d'effroi devant un film et que Donatello en était témoin, on pouvait être sûr qu'il garderait l'information dans sa tête et la réutiliserait plus tard, pour une vengeance foudroyante par exemple. Si Raphael fredonnait un air entendu à la radio ou à la télévision, Donatello allait en trouver la source, le titre, le groupe et lui graver un CD dans la foulée, sinon une compilation de chansons dans le même genre. Donatello était le squelette de l'équipe, celui sans qui tout tomberait par terre, sans connexion. Et ce frère si important l'avait laissé partir.

Raphael y avait pensé à chaque instant qu'il avait passé éveillé depuis la veille et il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Donatello entrait rarement en conflit avec ses frères. Pourtant, il avait défié l'autorité. Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait que Raphael prenne du recul ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait plus le voir non plus ?

– Fini ! annonça Shadow en mettant son cahier sous le nez de Raphael.

Il regarda les lignes de calcul par principe avant de hocher la tête. Shadow sauta de sa chaise, laissa tout en plan derrière elle et se rua au salon pour allumer la télévision et la console de jeux vidéo. Raphael grommela pour lui-même en rangeant les cahiers et les victuailles.

– A quelle heure rentre Casey ? demanda-t-il à Shadow après avoir déposé le poids du savoir dans sa chambre.

– Vers sept heures, répondit la gamine sans même quitter l'écran des yeux. Maman sera là vers huit heures.

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais Raphael voulait mettre de la distance entre Casey et lui, autant que possible, par respect pour April. Elle avait raison : il les mettait en danger. Casey et lui continuaient à sortir de temps en temps la nuit pour défoncer du punk mais la situation avait changé. Avec les Foots sur la carapace, Raphael ne pouvait pas demander à Casey de le suivre. Oh, ce crétin le ferait certainement, Raphael n'avait même pas à demander, mais il avait une famille maintenant, une vraie famille qui comptait sur lui. Casey avait trop à perdre.

– Hey, petite, j'vais aller faire un tour, annonça Raphael. Ça ira ?

– J'suis pas petite ! protesta Shadow en se tournant vers lui. Et puis oui, ça ira. J'ai qu'à aller chez la voisine si y'a un problème. Tu rentres quand, Raphie ?

– Dans la nuit. T'as intérêt à dormir à ce moment-là ou tu vas voir mon prix Nobel en bottage de cul en gros plan.

Shadow ricana en retournant à son jeu et Raphael alla à la salle de bain où il avait laissé son sac. Il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Shadow seule mais il ne voulait pas entraîner Casey dans ses histoires – enfin, pas plus qu'à l'heure actuelle. Raphael récupéra une deuxième ceinture qu'il passa en travers de sa carapace et la barda de shurikens, de couteaux, de fumigènes et de cordelettes. Raphael considéra un instant son téléphone portable, coincé entre les pages d'un vieux James Ellroy corné et le laissa là.

L'échelle de secours passait juste devant la petite fenêtre au verre martelé de la salle de bain. Raphael eut du mal à l'atteindre discrètement et se dépêcha de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il n'y fit pas long feu, cherchant un endroit sûr où passer quelques heures en attendant que la nuit tombe et que les rues se vident, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil s'il n'était pas suivi. Une fois dans la relative sécurité que lui offrait le clocher d'une église, il ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser tout trouble de son esprit mais c'était aussi facile à faire que vider un océan à la petite cuillère.

Aucun Foot ne l'avait encore repéré lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était temps de bouger un peu. Raphael prit mille précautions et se terra dans les ombres pour atteindre Harlem, son terrain de prédilection. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le mouvement le plus judicieux qui soit mais il avait envie d'être dans un endroit connu et rassurant. Et puis, décida-t-il, si les Foots devaient lui tomber dessus, qu'ils le fassent. Raphael était tout à fait capable de se faire soixante types dans une soirée.

Raphael joua à la sentinelle un moment, faisant peur à des gamins qui essayaient de piquer une voiture, tabassant avec plaisir un type le pantalon sur les chevilles et prêt à violer une femme, récupérant même un chat dans un arbre pour une grand-mère qui s'évanouit en le voyant – il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pris son téléphone pour appeler les secours. La nuit s'annonçait calme, pas même de quoi s'échauffer. Raphael aurait adoré avoir Michelangelo sous la main pour s'entraîner avec lui.

Michelangelo était « un naturel », d'après Splinter. Il avait l'instinct d'un véritable combattant, sans faire le moindre effort. Raphael avait une certaine facilité pour les arts martiaux mais ce n'était rien à côté de Michelangelo. Il suffisait à son frère de voir un mouvement une fois pour pouvoir le reproduire et l'adapter – l'adaptation était une obligation pour eux à cause de la rigidité de leur abdomen et du poids de leur carapace. Michelangelo s'ennuyait souvent pendant les entraînements parce qu'il maîtrisait plus rapidement les techniques que ses frères. Il s'occupait alors en rêvassant ou en inventant ses propres techniques, au grand désespoir de Splinter qui avait érigé la discipline en clé de voûte de leur apprentissage.

Parfois, Raphael était heureux que Michelangelo ne fut pas un acharné de l'entraînement. Si Michelangelo avait été plus sérieux, il aurait été le meilleur combattant de leur groupe, pratiquement sans effort. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les entraînements où Michelangelo y mettait du sien : Raphael devait redoubler d'effort pour vaincre. Son frère était plus léger, plus mobile, plus souple et plus rapide que lui. Ses défaites ne tenaient qu'à son excentricité : Michelangelo testait ses nouvelles techniques n'importe quand, se fichant bien de son adversaire – ça leur avait tous posé problème au fil des années. Ses trouvailles n'étaient pas toutes efficaces et elles nécessitaient tout de même un peu de travail, rendant le style de Michelangelo brouillon. Cependant, il n'arrêtait pas d'innover et ça restait une bonne chose : un ninja devait pouvoir se sortir d'une situation inédite et bien souvent l'innovation était salvatrice.

Michelangelo n'était pourtant pas le punching-ball personnel de Raphael. Ils s'entendaient bien la plupart du temps, même s'ils se disputaient et s'insultaient à travers leur maison. Michelangelo ne restait pas fâché longtemps et il était plutôt arrangeant, toujours prêt à aider l'un de ses frères ou à faire un mauvais coup à un autre. Il pouvait même se montrer câlin, surtout avec Donatello qu'il n'hésitait pas à prendre dans ses bras sans autre raison que le simple plaisir du contact– peut-être était-ce une réminiscence de leur enfance, lorsque Michelangelo réconfortait Donatello après une journée d'entraînement particulièrement pénible.

Raphael soupira en repensant à ces tristes jours où Splinter leur faisait répéter des katas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent, les muscles tellement douloureux qu'ils en pleuraient. « Demain, vous n'aurez plus mal », leur promettait chaque soir Splinter et Raphael se rappelait l'avoir traité de menteur à chaque fois que le sommeil l'emportait. La douleur n'avait disparu que bien des années plus tard et Raphael se souvint avoir trouvé cette absence angoissante, comme si le manque de douleur prouvait l'inefficacité des heures passées à apprendre. Il s'était alors entraîné un peu plus tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que son corps proteste et l'empêche de continuer. Aujourd'hui encore, un entraînement où il ne se faisait pas mal lui laissait une désagréable sensation de manque et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

Et ce soir n'était pas une nuit où il se sentirait satisfait, pensa-t-il en attachant les mains d'un pervers qui avait trouvé très drôle de montrer son sexe à une bande d'adolescentes sortant d'un cinéma. Raphael avait horreur qu'on s'attaque à des enfants, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi il y était allé un peu fort sur ce type. Sa respiration était sifflante et son visage ressemblait à une éponge sanglante mais Raphael ne s'en soucia pas. Il trempa un doigt dans le sang et écrit le mot « pervers » sur l'abdomen de l'humain avant de le balancer dans la rue, sur le trottoir éclairé. Raphael resta dans l'ombre, grimpant sans difficulté sur le toit d'un petit immeuble tout en écoutant les passants horrifiés. La police arrivait déjà – les gamines avaient dû l'appeler, bon réflexe. Il y aurait un pervers de moins dans les rues de New York, pensa Raphael avec une certaine satisfaction, mais il ne devait pas non plus se voiler la face : bien d'autres resteraient impunis cette nuit.

Et toujours pas de Foot.

Leur absence commençait à se faire remarquer. Raphael n'avait pas été particulièrement discret mais personne ne lui était tombé sur la carapace. Pourtant, les Foots voulaient se faire de la tortue – il avait vu des tags très instructifs sur la question pendant la soirée. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Raphael doutait faire si peur que ça au clan de Karai. D'accord, il était fort mais il était très clairement seul. Tous les malfrats de New York savaient qu'une tortue seule était quatre fois moins dangereuse qu'en groupe – quoi que, pour avoir les chiffres exacts, il faudrait demander à Donatello.

Raphael entendit les bruits d'une bagarre dans une ruelle en contrebas et il jeta un coup d'œil par acquis de conscience. Il vit cinq types par terre et un autre essayant de se défendre contre une imitation de Bruce Lee très bruyante. Raphael le reconnut pourtant à la masse de sa perruque blanche : c'était le Ouistiti Carmin.

– Génial, grogna Raphael. 'manquait plus que lui.

Son opinion sur le Chimpanzé Cramoisi était passé de « crétin qui va se faire tuer » à « potentiellement dangereux » depuis qu'il s'était mêlé des affaires de Leonardo – merde, voilà qu'il pensait à cet enfoiré ! Raphael avait réussi à le garder loin de sa tête toute la soirée et ce petit salopiot de Babouin Rubicond le faisait échouer. Il le plaça directement dans la liste des gens qu'il détestait corps et âme avant de décider de s'éloigner discrètement.

« Il y a trois ans, l'un de vous a sauvé mon frère. » Les paroles du Gorille Vermeil s'étaient incrustées dans l'esprit de Raphael lorsque Leonardo les avait répétées. Ce petit rigolo savait qu'ils étaient plusieurs et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Comment un apprenti super-héros sorti de nulle part pouvait être au courant ? Avait-il des relations avec le monde de la nuit ? C'était plus que probable. Pire : il avait affronté les Foots sans autre raison que de remercier Leonardo. Il lui manquait clairement une case. Raphael aimait les tarés de son genre à lui et Casey mais ce Bonobo Rubis ne lui plaisait pas.

Un coup de feu arrêta Raphael dans sa retraite. Voilà, c'était arrivé. Le Gibbon Rutilant s'était fait tuer. Raphael serra les poings. Donatello pensait que c'était un adolescent. Un gosse, un gosse stupide et complètement azimuté mais un gosse quand même, s'était fait descendre dans une ruelle parce qu'il avait voulu venir en aide aux petites gens et Raphael avait laissé faire, sous prétexte que ce Lémurien Zinzolin, ce Singe Rouge, l'agaçait. Lâchant un juron très imagé, Raphael rebroussa chemin et sauta dans la ruelle.

Les cinq types à terre étaient en train de se relever, aidés par le sixième abruti dont le revolver dépassait de l'arrière de son pantalon. L'un des humains hurla, ce qui laissa à Raphael le temps de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le Singe Rouge était étendu par terre, sur le dos. La luminosité ne permettait pas d'en savoir plus, aussi Raphael se concentra sur les six hommes, brisant des bras, des jambes, des côtes sans se soucier de la propreté de ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas les tuer, juste leur faire mal, très mal. Ensuite, il les laisserait là, à côté du cadavre du gamin, et la police s'en démerderait – la Justice des Hommes devait bien servir à quelque chose, après tout.

Lorsque Raphael eut fini son œuvre, il se tourna pour lancer un dernier regard au Singe Rouge et se figea. Le gamin était assis par terre, le fixant tout en se tenant les côtes. Raphael se sentit bizarrement soulagé. Le Singe Rouge ouvrit sa veste trouée, révélant un gilet pare-balles.

– Kevlar, lâcha-t-il d'une drôle de voix. Meilleur investissement de ma vie.

Il toussa un peu et arracha la balle de son gilet, la regarda un instant avant de la ranger dans une poche. Raphael renifla. Lui aussi avait ses trophées. Il se rapprocha pour tendre la main au Singe Rouge et le relever – le gosse ne pesait rien du tout, selon ses standards.

– Les flics vont arriver, annonça-t-il. Il faut se barrer. T'en es capable ?

– Ouais, je crois, marmonna le Singe en refermant sa veste.

– Rentre chez toi et arrête ces conneries, ordonna Raphael. T'as eu de la chance ce soir mais tu vas finir par te faire tuer.

– Vous apprenez tous le même discours ou quoi ?

Raphael grogna et sauta pour attraper le premier niveau d'une échelle de secours.

– Hey ! appela le Singe Rouge. Merci !

– Dégage.

Raphael grimpa sur le toit le plus silencieusement possible compte tenu du chant de la vieille échelle et fut surpris de voir le Singe Rouge l'attendre, assis sur le rebord, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Quand avait-il... ? Ce merdeux était rapide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Raphael en se dégageant.

– On pourrait avoir notre propre « Team Red », lança le Singe en se relevant souplement. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– Pas moyen. Rentre chez toi.

Raphael se mit à courir pour passer sur le toit voisin. Lorsqu'il sauta, le Singe Rouge était à son niveau. Ils se réceptionnèrent avec plus ou moins de légèreté. Raphael se doutait que le Singe comptait sur un arrêt de sa part alors il continua, accélérant par la même occasion. Il aimait courir sur les toits et le faisait souvent avec ses frères pour s'amuser. Le Singe était peut-être rapide mais il restait humain. Il avait des limites physiques et Raphael voyait bien qu'il n'était pas taillé comme un athlète. Le ninja obliqua vers la droite et se dirigea tout droit vers une large rue qu'il traversa sans effort. Il atterrit de l'autre côté, roulant sur le toit pour dissiper la force de l'impact, et regarda derrière lui. Le gamin était en l'air, son bâton dans les mains. Il l'avait utilisé comme une perche, réalisa Raphael, estomaqué, avant de s'apercevoir que la trajectoire du Singe le menait droit sur lui. Le choc de la rencontre les envoya rouler tous les deux sur le béton sale du toit.

– Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? hurla Raphael en se relevant.

Le Singe remit son masque à grands crocs en place avant de répondre, assis par terre.

– Tes mouvements, ton style de combat, tes coups, tout est juste parfait ! expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme en gesticulant sur le sol. Tu es parfait ! Je suis trop amoureux !

Raphael sentit sa mâchoire bâiller bêtement. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal entendu. Ou mal compris. En tout cas, il devait sérieusement réévaluer la santé mentale de ce taré. Hébété, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le Singe qui se pendit à son cou. Avoir la figure d'un singe furieux juste devant son nez débitant des banalités sur l'amour au premier regard, le coups de foudre, le destin et tout le reste ajouta à la confusion de Raphael. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise du Singe mais celui-ci s'agrippait comme une sangsue. Raphael parvint à glisser son bras entre eux et repoussa violemment son prétendant. Le Singe atterrit sur le dos, fit une roulade arrière et se retrouva assis sur ses talons, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Il s'inclina brièvement avant de se relever, bondissant sur Raphael. Le ninja esquiva d'une clé de bras, recula et repéra le bâton du Singe, toujours par terre. Il le récupéra d'un pied et l'utilisa pour garder l'autre taré à distance pendant quelques instants. Le Singe ricana et tendit son bras gauche en avant, la main ouverte. Raphael ne reconnaissait pas cette position mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions : un éclair lui brouilla la vue et il sentit le bâton, soudainement brûlant, lui échapper des mains. Le Singe récupéra son arme crachant des jets de vapeur, la fit tourner et se mit en garde. Raphael ne voyait pas le visage de l'humain à cause du masque mais il savait que ce taré souriait, là-dessous. Il souriait parce qu'il avait réussi à le déstabiliser – deux fois.

– Très bien, Macaque, grogna Raphael en se décalant sur la droite. Je t'accorde cinq minutes de mon précieux temps.

– Oh, quel honneur ! se moqua le Singe en suivant le mouvement. « Team Red » si je gagne ?

– Parce que tu crois que t'as une chance contre moi ?

– Y'a toujours moyen de se faire un tank. Mais, dans l'éventualité où je perdrais, j'accepterais d'être ton faire-valoir.

– Tu vas perdre et tu vas me foutre la paix.

– Parole, parole...

Raphael attaqua directement, comptant sur son allonge pour coincer le Singe contre la cheminée vers laquelle il l'avait manœuvré en tournant. Son poing rencontra la brique et Raphael serra les dents. Le Singe s'était baissé sur le côté et se retrouvait en position pour frapper. Raphael recula, sentant la basket rouge du Singe frôler son plastron. Le mouvement n'était pas parfait, pas assez étendu. Le Singe ne s'était pas complètement appuyé sur son côté et Raphael réalisa qu'il avait probablement des côtes cassées – un gilet pare-balles arrêtait certes les balles mais provoquait souvent ce genre de blessure. Ce type était vraiment taré : ses côtes pouvaient perforer un poumon au moindre mouvement ou déclencher une hémorragie interne.

Le Singe se rassembla et bondit, son bâton prêt à frapper. Raphael para d'un sai, bloqua le bâton avec l'autre et tourna sur lui-même pour arracher l'arme des mains du Singe. La parade fonctionna et le Singe atterrit par terre en roulant. Raphael envoya le bâton valser ailleurs – il n'avait pas envie de le toucher ou de laisser l'opportunité au Singe de le récupérer. Le Macaque ne sembla pas s'en soucier et attaqua avec ses poings et ses pieds.

Son style tenait du kung-fu, estima Raphael après quelques échanges, mais il voyait aussi transparaître des coups bien plus directs venant de la boxe thaïlandaise – un art martial idéal pour les petits gabarits comme celui du Singe. Ici et là, une acrobatie rappelant la capoeira venait diluer la force des attaques. Le Singe n'était pas transparent aux yeux de Raphael mais le ninja pouvait deviner la plupart de ses tentatives et les parer sans trop de difficulté. Il avait un bon niveau, Raphael voulait bien le lui concéder, mais Donatello aurait pu le battre.

Cependant, Raphael n'arrivait pas à mettre le Singe à terre. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer malgré le peu de force qu'il mettait dans ses coups – il ne voulait pas le tuer non plus – mais le Singe semblait intouchable. Il esquivait d'une pirouette, d'une soudaine accélération ou en se contorsionnant. Il était d'une souplesse révoltante et connaissait parfaitement les contraintes de son costume et de ses protections.

Les cinq minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en dix, puis quinze, puis vingt. Raphael ne se fatiguait pas malgré les coups qu'il recevait et il aurait pu continuer à ce rythme pendant des heures mais il voyait bien que le Singe commençait à faire des erreurs. Lui non plus ne frappait pas vraiment à pleine puissance. Ils combattaient pour le plaisir, pas pour se faire mal – enfin, pas vraiment. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils arrêtent à un moment ou à un autre et il leur fallait un vainqueur. Raphael se fit plus agressif dans ses attaques et poussa le Singe dans ses derniers retranchements. Acculé, celui-ci tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se glissa sous le bras de Raphael, le bloqua, lui attrapa la nuque et le projeta en avant. Ou, du moins, essaya de le projeter en avant. Raphael fut bien décollé du sol mais le Singe n'avait pas assez de force pour le projeter. Alors Raphael resta là, laissant ses cent dix kilogrammes peser sur le dos du Singe qui tenta désespérément de terminer son mouvement.

– T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? se moqua Raphael.

– Silence ! J'y suis presque !

– Réveille-moi quand t'as fini.

Soudain, Raphael sentit un danger imminent, tous ses sens en alerte. Il agrippa le Singe sous lui et les poussa tous les deux en avant, roulant sur le toit pour éviter une flèche qui vint se planter à l'endroit exacte où ils s'étaient tenus. Raphael se releva, tenant toujours le gamin dans ses bras, et rejoignit la protection relative d'une cheminée d'un bond. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçut une kunoichi plantée sur le bord d'un toit, à quelques distances de là. Elle resta visible quelques instants avant de reculer et disparaître. Raphael resta aux aguets mais ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

– J'avais pas imaginé notre premier câlin comme ça, lâcha le Singe.

Raphael le repoussa et alla récupérer la flèche avec précaution, vérifiant sans arrêt les alentours, ses sais aux poings. Un petit papier était enroulé autour du fût du projectile. « Nous devons parler », disait le mot. Il était signé Karai. Raphael écrasa le papier dans son poing, sentant la colère se réapproprier chaque cellule de son corps. Il devait rentrer à la maison.


	5. Hello, Boys

Raphael était revenu mais temporairement et contre son gré. Il avait lancé le message de Karai au nez de Leonardo puis était allé s'affaler dans le canapé, faisant un bref résumé de sa nuit. Ils s'étaient ensuite réunis tous les quatre pour discuter de la marche à suivre, chose rendue difficile par Michelangelo qui boudait depuis que Leonardo l'avait sermonné – il était aussi en colère contre Raphael pour avoir cassé ses consoles de jeux vidéo et la télévision. Donatello avait gardé ses commentaires pour lui, préférant concentrer son énergie sur le problème soulevé par le message.

– Tout laisse à penser que c'est un piège, résuma Donatello.

– Ce n'est pas le style de Karai, contra Leonardo.

– C'est adorable, cette confiance en ta petite-amie, railla Raphael, mais je pense comme Don.

– Karai n'est pas...

– C'est la tête des Foots, coupa Raphael. Et les Foots veulent en finir avec nous. C'est un piège, point. On y va pas.

– Karai n'est pas du genre à tendre des pièges aussi évidents, insista Leonardo.

Il ne niait même pas les moqueries de Raphael, nota Donatello.

– Elle aurait pu t'avoir tout à l'heure sur ce toit, continua Leonardo, mais elle n'a fait que t'envoyer un message.

– Avec une flèche tirée dans ma direction, rappela Raphael. Elle visait pas à côté, elle me visait, moi !

– Karai sait que tu es capable d'éviter ce genre de projectile.

– Mais j'étais avec ce crétin de Macaque ! Elle aurait pu le tuer !

– Les risques qu'il prend ne nous concerne pas, rétorqua Leonardo.

– C'est qu'un putain de gosse ! gronda Raphael en se redressant.

– Raison de plus pour le laisser en dehors de nos histoires, tempéra Donatello. Lui as-tu conseillé de se tenir loin des Foots ?

– Au moins quinze fois !

– Il a été prévenu et c'est désormais sa responsabilité qui est en jeu, répondit Donatello. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en entendant Raphael commencer à protester, ce n'est qu'un gamin mais il n'a pas l'air aussi écervelé qu'il le laisse croire. Tu as bien dit qu'il avait un gilet pare-balle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais, grogna Raphael.

– Ce qui démontre qu'il a un certain sens du danger. Je doute qu'il aille se frotter seul aux Foots.

Raphael se tassa dans le canapé, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné. Donatello ne l'avait pas convaincu et il savait que Raphael reviendrait à la charge mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le luxe de se préoccuper d'un apprenti super-héros pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent.

Donatello glissa un regard vers Michelangelo, assis sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, la tête reposant dans ses mains. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'intéressait à la conversation. Leonardo y était allé un peu fort avec Michelangelo lorsqu'il était rentré la veille. Il l'avait traité d'idiot, d'inconscient et, chose qui n'était vraiment pas passée, de traître. Donatello avait vu pour la première fois Michelangelo avoir envie de frapper son frère pour lui faire mal. Il s'était interposé pour que la situation ne s'aggrave pas plus, et puis Michelangelo avait vu ses consoles de jeux en morceaux et il avait laissé exploser sa colère. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée quelque part dans les égouts et n'était revenu qu'en fin d'après-midi, fatigué et amer. Donatello s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à en toucher un mot à Leonardo.

– Deux contre, un pour, reprit Leonardo. Michelangelo, qu'en penses-tu ?

– L'opinion d'un traître compte, maintenant ? répondit leur frère.

– Un traître ? s'énerva Raphael en se tournant vers Leonardo. Tu as traité Mike de traître ?

– J'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier pour défendre ma vertu, marmonna Michelangelo en foudroyant Raphael du regard.

– Ça suffit comme ça ! reprit Raphael en se levant du canapé. Je t'ai dit de te reprendre, Leo, et, comme d'habitude, tu m'as pas écouté. Splinter t'a choisi pour être notre leader mais on a jamais été consulté.

– Ceci n'est pas une démocratie, répondit froidement Leonardo.

Il pointait le sol du doigt, désignant leur maison, leur clan. Donatello resta assis sur le canapé, contemplant ses propres mains. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses dérailler de la sorte ?

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans un régime totalitaire quand les gens sont pas contents ? demanda Raphael avec un mauvais sourire.

– Moi je vote pour Donnie, lâcha Michelangelo.

Donatello sursauta.

– C'est le plus intelligent d'entre nous, continua son frère. Et franchement, un gros cerveau à notre tête ne ferait pas de mal, en ce moment.

– J'apprécie l'in..., tenta Donatello, sentant une pointe de panique tenter une percée.

– Don supporte pas la pression, coupa Raphael. Il est pas fait pour le poste.

Donatello ravala ses mots et remercia silencieusement Raphael pour s'être interposé – pas très élégamment, d'accord, mais Raphael n'était pas connu pour son tact et sa délicatesse.

– Et tu te proposes comme leader ? se moqua Leonardo.

– Y'a moi, aussi, rappela Michelangelo en levant la main.

– J'ai pas dit que je voulais être le chef, grogna Raphael. J'ai dit qu'on a jamais été consulté. Et si on me consulte, je répondrais qu'on a pas besoin de leader.

Michelangelo releva la tête et Donatello regarda alternativement ses deux frères debout, étonné du changement dans le thème classique de la bataille « Leo versus Raph ».

– Tu préfères l'anarchie à l'ordre, résuma Leonardo.

– On a tous été amenés à prendre des décisions, expliqua Raphael avec le plus de calme dont il était capable, et à chaque fois on a privilégié nos frères. On est un clan, une famille, et on fera toujours attention les uns aux autres. Je peux avoir envie de te défoncer la tronche contre le premier mur mais, putain, je ne trahirai jamais mes frères ! Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber ! Et je sais que je peux compter sur vous de la même façon.

Donatello sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant la tirade de Raphael. Son frère avait raison : il ne les abandonnerait jamais. Combien de fois Raphael était-il venu le soutenir parce qu'il s'était laissé submerger ? Combien de fois Raphael avait-il sorti Michelangelo d'une situation dangereuse dans laquelle il s'était fourrée par manque d'attention ? Combien de fois Raphael avait-il pris les coups destinés à Leonardo pour lui offrir la possibilité de contre-attaquer sur le champs ? Et on aurait pu en dire autant des autres. Ils étaient forts individuellement mais c'était en groupe qu'ils étaient les plus efficaces.

– On a pas besoin de leader parce qu'on va tous dans la même direction, continua Raphael.

Donatello vit les poings de Leonardo trembler et il comprit que son frère n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Leonardo était une redoutable machine à tuer, précise et méticuleuse, qui savait garder la tête froide mais il s'identifiait surtout à son rôle de leader. Il n'était pas le meilleur d'entre eux, ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus gros potentiel. Il passait deux fois plus de temps à s'entraîner que les autres pour obtenir un niveau certes supérieur à celui de Michelangelo ou Donatello mais qui ne lui permettait pas de rivaliser pleinement avec Raphael. Leonardo n'était pas la perfection incarnée. Il était une bête de travail et il le savait parfaitement. Dans son esprit, s'il n'était pas leur leader, il n'était rien.

– Leo, murmura Donatello en tendant la main vers son frère, tu...

Leonardo balaya la main d'un coup violent et se détourna de ses frères pour se diriger vers l'armurerie. Il en ressortit équipé et quitta leur repère sans même un regard en arrière. Donatello frotta sa main engourdie, fixant un mur sans vraiment le voir, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de laisser ses pensées l'emmener loin de la réalité : Michelangelo lui attrapa le visage des deux mains et le tourna vers lui.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il, concerné. Il t'a fait mal ?

– Je survivrai, répondit Donatello avec un sourire pour apaiser son frère.

Michelangelo lui lâcha le visage pour attraper la main de Donatello et il se mit à la tripoter dans tous les sens. Raphael laissa s'échapper un soupire frustré en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

– Il va aller trouver Karai, lâcha-t-il en se frottant le crâne. Bordel de merde...

– Eh bah qu'il y aille seul, grogna Michelangelo. On est tous contre, ça fait de lui le traître.

– Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, le morigéna gentiment Donatello.

Michelangelo marmonna pour lui-même en se concentrant sur son massage improvisé. A l'autre bout du canapé, Raphael était en train de prendre sa décision, ça se voyait sur son visage qui se froissait et se pliait au fil de ses pensées. Pour vivre à la hauteur de ses promesses, il devait suivre Leonardo et l'aider mais la méthode employée pour l'entraîner là-dedans ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Raphael vivait effectivement le comportement de Leonardo comme une trahison. Leur leader aurait dû considérer la sécurité de ses frères, quand bien même leurs avis ne l'intéressaient pas. Donatello trouvait également la méthode contestable. Leonardo se comportait comme un gamin capricieux. Il voulait bien lui laisser du temps pour s'accoutumer à la disparition progressive de leur maître mais son chagrin ne justifiait pas ses actions récentes.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, grommela Raphael.

Michelangelo fit la grimace mais hocha tout de même la tête. Donatello sentait son trouble dans les tremblements qui parcouraient ses mains sur la sienne. Il se pencha un peu pour poser son front contre celui de son frère, un petit geste de réconfort qu'ils partageaient de temps en temps, surtout après une bataille éprouvante. Ils connaissaient tous les risques mais ne voulaient pas laisser leur frère mourir seul.

– Oui, répondit Donatello, on va y aller.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes aussi tôt le matin mais la nuit n'était pas terminée pour autant. Leonardo avait encore une bonne heure avant que l'activité ne reprenne dans New York, ne serait-ce que le balai des éboueurs et des premiers métros. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas trouver Karai en si peu de temps mais il avait eu besoin de sortir pour ne pas exploser. Et il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir agi sous le coup d'une impulsion. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bon sang ?

Quelque part, Leonardo connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question : il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Splinter. Leur maître et père devenait peu à peu sénile et sa santé se détériorait. Il n'y avait rien à faire, d'après Donatello. La vieillesse n'était pas une maladie qu'on curait, après tout. Il était déjà remarquable que maître Splinter ait vécu si vieux. Il avait un âge respectable pour un rat lorsque son chemin avait croisé celui du mutagène et ce jour improbable se trouvait vingt six années derrière eux, presque vingt sept. Splinter se mourrait dans son fauteuil rapiécé, devant sa télévision, mélangeant les noms de ses fils et oubliant qui il était. Et Leonardo était terrifié.

Splinter l'avait préparé à commander leur clan mais il restait l'autorité supérieure, celle à qui Leonardo pensait toujours lorsqu'il devait prendre une décision à l'extérieur. Mais, lorsqu'il rentrait, il pouvait se reposer sous les ordres de Splinter et se relâcher – pas beaucoup, car un ninja devait toujours être prêt à toute éventualité, mais suffisamment pour s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil profond, en sécurité. En revanche, Splinter ne l'avait pas préparé à sa paisible disparition. Leonardo avait toujours pensé que son maître les quitterait durant un combat et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments. Ensuite, il aurait pu entraîner ses frères dans une vengeance camouflant leur douleur et ils auraient ainsi surmonté la perte de leur père. Cependant, Splinter glissait lentement vers la mort et Leonardo n'avait que trop de temps pour y penser. Son jugement en était constamment affecté et la méditation n'y changeait rien.

Leonardo n'avait trouvé un peu de répit que lors de son combat contre les Foots, quelques nuits plus tôt. Et ça aussi, ça le terrifiait. Il avait agi sous le coup de la colère et ça avait été une mauvaise décision mais la concentration requise avait été libératrice. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'y avait plus eu que la recherche du geste parfait, fluide, efficace, mortel. La sublimation de son art l'avait transporté dans un état second où chaque seconde s'était divisée en une multitude de possibles. Pendant ce splendide moment de perfection, Leonardo avait retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait éprouvé du plaisir à combattre et ôter des vies. Or tuer ne devait jamais devenir un plaisir.

Leonardo arrêta sa course sur le rebord d'un toit, cinq étages au-dessus de la rue. Elle était trop large pour qu'il puisse sauter et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était aventuré sur le territoire des Russes. Leonardo ne faisait pas de préférence : il remettait en place n'importe qui de la même façon, qu'importe l'ethnie, la religion ou les préférences sexuelles – quoi qu'il avait tendance à être un peu plus dur avec les criminels qui s'en prenaient aux enfants. Cependant, il se confrontait rarement aux Russes. Ils avaient une manière de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires qui correspondait presque à un code d'honneur. Les Russes étaient en général discrets et se concentraient sur les gros business de la nuit, pas vraiment le domaine d'activité des Tortues de toute façon. Les trafics d'armes, de drogues ou d'humains ne faisaient tacitement pas partie de leur juridiction. C'était arrivé qu'ils surprennent une fusillade entre mafieux et qu'ils interviennent, s'assurant par la suite que les armes ou les drogues finissent au fond de l'Hudson, mais il n'y avait rien de personnel entre eux. En revanche, les Foots ne venaient pas ici. Les Russes y veillaient scrupuleusement.

Leonardo se laissa tomber sur le rebord du toit, un soupir s'échappant de ses poumons. Il y avait quelques clubs et autres établissements moins respectables dans les environs et des humains ivres déambulaient aux alentours, seuls ou en couple. Leonardo en suivit quelques uns du regard, trouvant leur comportement déplorable. Il les enviait un peu, tout de même. Leur vie était simple, bien réglée, elle suivait les rails que la société avait préparés pour eux. Un comptable n'avait pas à gérer un clan ninja. Une secrétaire n'avait pas à tuer un ennemi. Un vendeur de chaussure n'avait pas à se cacher dans les égouts. Ils n'étaient pas une tortue mutante géante entraînée par un rat aux arts martiaux. Parfois, Leonardo trouvait sa vie ridicule – elle ressemblait à ces comics que Michelangelo aimait tant – et il se demandait alors ce qu'elle aurait pu être sans l'intervention du mutagène mais c'était une idée saugrenue : sans mutagène, il n'aurait été qu'une petite tortue dans un bocal, sans conscience propre. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition. Leonardo avait abordé le sujet avec Donatello un soir de patrouille, alors qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils se fichaient bien de leur futur tant que la nuit était belle. Donatello avait supposé que tous les animaux avaient conscience d'eux-mêmes et que la vie d'une tortue enfermée dans un aquarium ne devait pas être une panacée. Leonardo avait trouvé cette vision des choses dérangeantes mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise venant de Donatello. Son frère avait la fâcheuse manie de bousculer les certitudes. Il appelait ça l'esprit scientifique. Leonardo détestait l'esprit scientifique. Il préférait le socle solide des convictions.

Donatello devait être en colère, lui aussi, pensa Leonardo en jouant distraitement avec un kunai. Il avait réussi à s'aliéner tous ses frères, même le plus fidèle d'entre eux. Mettre Raphael en colère était facile, fâcher Michelangelo demandait un certain doigté mais Donatello était un véritable défi. Leonardo savait que le calme apparent de son frère n'était qu'un bouclier, que sous la carapace bouillaient des émotions étouffées, mais il enviait tout de même Donatello. Il enviait aussi la légèreté de Michelangelo et les coups de sang de Raphael, bien que ce fut contradictoire.

– Je l'ai trouvé, annonça Donatello.

Leonardo remercia le ciel de ne pas lui avoir envoyé Raphael. Donatello s'approcha du bord du toit où était assis Leonardo et regarda la rue en contre-bas. Il était au téléphone, l'appareil dans une main, une oreillette Bluetooth coincée sous son bandeau.

– Sur Ocean View Avenue, pas très loin du croisement avec Brighton First Street, continua Donatello. Oui, Raph, chez les Russes... Oui, Raph, en plein dedans... Oui, Raph, chez les p... Oh par pitié, Mikey, ne t'y mets pas aussi... Je raccroche, débrouillez vous.

Donatello mit sa menace à exécution et s'assit à côté de son frère, prenant soin d'être suffisamment distant pour pouvoir dégager son bâton en cas de problème. Il retira l'oreillette qu'il rangea dans sa petite poche dédiée au téléphone, dans le creux entre son plastron et sa carapace. Raphael aurait déjà sorti un commentaire désagréable ou aurait tenté de le frapper mais Donatello se contentait de rester là, silencieux, pas vraiment près mais pas vraiment loin non plus. C'était sa conception de l'intimité entre frères. Il aimait partager ses moments de calme.

Leonardo ne savait pas quoi dire. Splinter lui avait appris qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser des décisions qu'il prenait mais il n'avait jamais parlé du cas des mauvaises décisions. Peut-être pensait-il que son fils ne se tromperait jamais. C'était demander l'impossible. Personne n'était infaillible, surtout lorsqu'il y avait des vies en jeu. Il ne s'agissait pas que de celles de ses frères mais aussi celles de leurs adversaires. Chaque vie était précieuse, d'après les enseignements de Splinter. Il leur avait pourtant appris à tuer sans hésiter.

– Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de se saouler, dit Donatello.

Leonardo glissa un regard vers son frère, absorbé par la contemplation des fêtards sortant des clubs.

– J'ai posé la question à Raphael, continua Donatello, et il m'a proposé d'essayer mais je n'ai jamais réussi à franchir le pas. J'ai bien bu différents alcools, par curiosité, mais je trouve le goût désagréable la plupart du temps et ça m'empêche d'aller jusqu'à l'ivresse. Raphael dit que c'est comme ça, que la première bière a un goût infect mais qu'on s'y fait.

Donatello se tut et Leonardo se demanda pourquoi son frère avait abordé le sujet. Parfois, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Donatello était pourtant son second, toujours prêt à l'épauler et à lui donner des conseils. Leonardo aurait dû pouvoir lire dans le charabia de son frère comme dans un livre connu sur le bout des doigts.

Donatello releva la tête et se tourna légèrement vers Leonardo.

– Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à me saouler ?

Leonardo secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, confia Donatello en se frottant les mains. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de commettre une erreur ou de vous mettre en danger.

– Tu essayes de me faire la leçon en utilisant ton cas comme exemple ? demanda Leonardo sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

– Non. J'essaye simplement de te faire comprendre que l'on partage tous cette peur de perte de contrôle.

Leonardo renifla.

– Oui, tous, insista Donatello. Mikey et Raphael aussi éprouvent cette peur. Ils ont tous les deux peu de contrôle sur eux-mêmes et ça leur demande beaucoup d'effort pour le conserver.

– Je comprends Raphael, lâcha Leonardo, il a peur d'aller trop loin, mais Michelangelo ?

– Raphael a peur de nous faire mal, corrigea Donatello. Quant à Mikey, il pense qu'une perte totale de contrôle l'emmènerait à nous faire tous tuer. Il est terrifié à l'idée de nous perdre. Je crois que c'est le seul d'entre nous capable de se suicider s'il se retrouvait seul, par sa faute, je veux dire.

Leonardo considéra cette situation hypothétique. Que ferait-il s'il avait amené ses frères à la mort et qu'il se retrouvait seul ? Il hanterait certainement les égouts comme une âme en peine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, terrassé par la douleur de la perte et la solitude.

– Je suis désolé, Don, lâcha Leonardo.

– Je sais, le rassura Donatello en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Le téléphone de Donatello vibra et il décrocha aussitôt, par habitude de l'urgence.

– Oui, Mikey ? … On arrive le plus vite possible.

Donatello se releva tout en appelant Raphael. Leonardo se secoua. Des excuses ne suffiraient pas pour réparer les horreurs qu'il avait dites à ses frères. Il devait leur prouver qu'il était désolé, même s'il ne se sentait pas plus certain de ce qu'il devait faire.

– Mikey a trouvé Karai, expliqua Donatello à Raphael. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Cent trente-cinquième Ouest et Eighth Avenue, dans Harlem.

Leonardo entendit la voix sarcastique de son frère à travers l'appareil mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Donatello sourit tout de même avant de raccrocher.

– Dépêchons, l'aube approche.

Leonardo hocha la tête et suivit son frère. Il était temps de se reprendre.

* * *

Karai ne l'avait pas attaqué et Michelangelo ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La kunoichi s'était assise sur une cheminée après lui avoir demandé d'appeler ses frères. Depuis, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, à une distance raisonnable, dans le silence relatif de la ville qui s'éveillait. Michelangelo trouvait la tension insupportable et il s'occupait les mains en tripotant un petit couteau de jet.

– Alors ? tenta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Comment est la vie ?

C'était parfaitement stupide de poser ce genre de question à Karai – comme si elle allait répondre ! – mais il avait besoin de cacher son inconfort. Il espérait vaguement que paraître détendu ramènerait un peu de calme dans sa tête.

– Compliquée, en ce moment, répondit Karai.

– M'en parle pas, frangine...

Karai haussa un sourcil et Michelangelo lui sourit de travers. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment-là pour pouvoir flirter avec Karai pour la déstabiliser, comme l'aurait fait Raphael dans une situation similaire – non, Raphael aurait déjà tenté de repeindre le toit en rouge Foot. Mais il n'avait pas l'assurance de Raphael. Son frère lui avait dit que les femmes aimaient les hommes sûrs d'eux mais Michelangelo n'avait jamais cherché à pratiquer ce que Raphael lui avait enseigné. Il aurait peut-être dû, réalisa-t-il en osant un coup d'œil vers Karai. Mais comment impressionner cette femme en particulier ? Karai était une kunoichi d'un niveau équivalent au leur en terme de combat mais elle était surtout une femme à la tête d'un clan principalement masculin. Elle bouffait des types comme Raphael au petit déjeuner et en gérait des plus coriaces le reste de la journée. La séduction n'était franchement pas la solution adaptée à la situation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? marmonna Michelangelo.

– Peut-être attaquent-ils à nouveau mes hommes, lança Karai.

Michelangelo mit une seconde à comprendre que c'était une tentative d'humour. La dame essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Ça ne provoqua qu'une nouvelle tension dans les épaules de Michelangelo. Il n'allait pas relâcher sa garde face à Karai, même si elle se mettait à faire des claquettes sous son nez. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir et se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Michelangelo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être très loin d'ici, dans un endroit sûr et tranquille. Leur repère n'était pas vraiment un havre de paix en ce moment. Michelangelo en voulait encore à Leonardo et à Raphael et puis rien ne garantissait que les Foots ne les chercheraient pas dans les égouts. Il pensa alors au _Lair_ et à la gentillesse d'Emma. Michelangelo chassa cette petite bulle de sa tête et s'occupa l'esprit en listant ses comics par ordre chronologique.

Raphael fut le premier à arriver et Michelangelo se sentit déjà plus en sécurité. Son frère se planta entre lui et Karai, mains sur ses sais, la défiant du regard. La kunoichi resta indifférente à cette déferlante de testostérone et reprit son attente en silence.

Donatello et Leonardo arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Karai resta assise sur sa cheminée, les mains bien visibles. Michelangelo se rapprocha de ses frères, surveillant leurs arrières, comme toujours.

– Nous avions un accord, leur reprocha Karai.

– Je sais, répondit Leonardo. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mes actes.

– Des excuses ne suffiraient pas. Mes lieutenants vous veulent morts, par tous les moyens. Je les ai empêchés d'agir pour le moment parce que je voulais d'abord vous parler mais je vais devoir lâcher la laisse, sans quoi ils se retourneront contre moi aussi.

– Eh bien, nous sommes là.

Leonardo paraissait calme, sous contrôle, mais Michelangelo se doutait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Ça faisait des mois que son frère n'était plus lui-même. Il n'allait pas redevenir la tortue qu'il avait toujours connue soudainement après quelques heures d'escapade.

Karai remonta une jambe contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle paraissait soudainement fragile et ça dérangea un peu Michelangelo.

– Pourquoi avoir attaqué ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tes soldats étaient peu nombreux, j'ai d'abord cru à un vol, expliqua Leonardo. J'ai réalisé ensuite que j'avais mal évalué la situation. Il était alors trop tard pour se retirer.

– Vous avez tué cinquante-six de mes hommes à cause d'une erreur de jugement ?

– J'en suis le seul responsable, corrigea Leonardo.

– Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi, contra Karai en fixant Donatello.

– J'étais seul, insista Leonardo. J'ai perdu mes katanas pendant la bataille et j'ai pris la première arme disponible.

Karai ne gobait pas le mensonge. Le bâton de Donatello était en bois, certes résistant mais léger et relativement souple. D'après ce que Michelangelo avait entendu, le Singe Rouge utilisait un _san jie gun_ capable de se bloquer pour devenir un bâton mais il était en métal, plus long et plus lourd aussi. Les traces laissées par les deux armes étaient différentes, clairement identifiables les unes des autres. De plus, la reconstitution du combat ne devait pas correspondre à un simple bô. Un _san jie gun_ utilisait la force centrifuge pour frapper plus fort, comme les nunchakus. Ce genre de chose se remarquait forcément.

– Admettons, consentit Karai en hochant la tête. Tu étais seul.

– Oui, répondit Leonardo.

– Je comprends mieux la situation mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous sortir de là.

– Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, de toute façon ? demanda Raphael.

– Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une menace pour nous, résuma Karai sur un ton moins sympathique. Depuis la signature du pacte, on peut même dire que vous êtes l'inoffensive patrouille de quartier.

– Quoi ? hurla Raphael.

Karai se leva tranquillement, se souciant peu de la rage qui émanait de Raphael.

– Je vous respecte en tant que combattants, reconnut-elle, mais vous êtes des mutants sans but dans la vie depuis que la vengeance de votre maître a été accomplie. Vous ne voyez que mes soldats, sans vous imaginer que les Foots sont une organisation bien plus vaste. On ne se contente pas de petits larcins dans les quartiers merdiques de New York. Notre influence s'étend sur toute la côte est, aussi bien dans les rues que dans les cabinets des grands hommes de ce pays. Vous n'avez aucune idée du monde qui vous entoure. Après tout, vous n'êtes que des animaux.

Raphael bondit avant que Michelangelo ait pu lui attraper le bras pour le retenir. Il était sur Karai en deux foulées et son poing la manqua d'un cheveux. La cheminée s'effondra dans un nuage de poussières. Karai avait sauté souplement à quelques mètres de là, un petit sabre déjà en main. Leonardo s'interposa, un katana dans chaque main, l'un pointé vers Karai et l'autre vers Raphael.

– En attaquant mes soldats, reprit Karai, vous avez rappelé aux Foots que vous aviez tué notre maître, le Shredder. L'un de mes lieutenants est mort et les autres pensent que vous voulez ma tête. Ils ne cherchent pas qu'à se venger de la mort d'un camarade, ils veulent protéger l'organisation. Me tuer ne détruira pas les Foots mais provoquera tout de même une période de trouble et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre en ce moment.

– Un nouveau pacte est-il possible ? demanda Leonardo.

Karai secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– J'en suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

– Tu peux te foutre ta pitié là où je pense ! cracha Raphael en lui faisant un bras d'honneur depuis son tas de briques.

– Je retiendrai encore mes hommes pendant quarante-huit heures, répondit Karai. Utilisez ce temps à bon escient.

Elle recula de quelques pas et sauta dans la ruelle en contrebas, laissant les Tortues seules sur le toit, silencieuses pendant de longues minutes. Un rai de lumière dorée vint les éclairer timidement et Michelangelo tourna la tête vers le soleil levant, à moitié caché par les immeubles. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait ce spectacle.


	6. Close encounters of the third kind

April n'avait pas été contente d'apprendre que Casey avait reçu un SMS de Raphael au petit matin. Elle l'avait pris comme une convocation et, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'April ne supportait pas, c'était bien les ordres. Etre son propre patron avait eu ce genre d'effet sur elle.

La faire descendre à sept heures du matin dans les égouts n'avait pas été simple. Casey aussi trouvait que c'était un peu tôt pour aller voir ses potes mais Raphael avait insisté : c'était urgent. Et pour que Raphael ne dorme pas à sept heures du matin après une nuit à remettre des emmerdeurs dans le droit chemin, ça devait vraiment être urgent.

Shadow sur le dos, Casey suivait April, armée d'une lampe de poche, à travers les égouts, le sac de Raphael sur une épaule. Les Tortues avaient changé plusieurs fois de résidence au fil des années, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément sous New York, et il fallait à présent une bonne heure pour les rejoindre depuis chez eux. Casey espérait qu'il ne se taperait pas un nouveau déménagement. Il voulait bien se prendre des coups pour aider ses amis mais porter des meubles à travers les égouts n'était franchement pas son activité préférée. En plus, les gars avaient accumulé des quantités hallucinantes d'objets au fil des années et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient louer un camion...

L'entrée actuelle était une lourde porte en métal qui semblait condamnée, avec un petit panneau « danger de mort » officiel que les gars traînaient depuis une décennie – c'était un peu leur plaque porte-nom. April donna un coup de pied dans la porte, faisant un boucan de tous les diables, puis se tourna vers la caméra qu'elle savait cachée dans l'ombre d'une conduite. Il y eut un petit chuintement un instant plus tard et la porte se débloqua. April entra et Casey suivit, non sans s'essuyer les pieds sur le vieux paillasson « _home sweet home_ » au préalable – les habitudes ! Shadow sauta de son dos pour se ruer sur son oncle préféré. Michelangelo l'attrapa au vol et la fit tourner dans les airs. April balança son sac à Raphael puis se tourna vers Leonardo.

– Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de convocation.

– On ne pouvait pas en discuter au téléphone, répondit Leonardo. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi.

Il présenta leur vieux canapé défoncé et puant à April qui prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de conserver son calme – mauvaise idée dans les égouts. Elle s'assit néanmoins sans faire d'histoire, regardant la télévision à l'écran brisé et les étagères en désordre. Des trucs cassés chez les Tortues étaient plutôt courant mais c'était en général du matériel récupéré par Donatello et en attente de réparation ou d'utilité. Ici, il semblait plutôt que la télévision avait été fracassée dans une bagarre.

Donatello sortit de la chambre de Splinter à ce moment-là, un plateau à la main. Il les salua avant d'aller à la cuisine. Casey n'avait jamais été très proche de Donatello – c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire – mais il remarqua tout de même la lassitude de la tortue. Il attrapa Raphael par le coude pour le tirer à lui – enfin, il se rapprocha de Raphael parce que Casey ne faisait plus le poids face à son meilleur ami depuis longtemps – et dut se baisser un peu pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

– T'es parti sans moi, hier soir.

– Je sais, marmonna Raphael. J'voulais pas te mettre en danger.

– Tu sais à qui tu parles ? railla Casey.

– Tabasser des punks avec toi est un plaisir, mec, mais c'est pas le moment pour ça.

– Raph, t'es mon meilleur pote et on en a déjà vu de belles, toi et moi. C'est pas quelques Foots qui vont...

– T'as rien compris, Jones.

Raphael se dégagea un peu brusquement et rejoignit Leonardo et April. Il resta debout, les bras croisés, laissant un fauteuil à Michelangelo et Shadow. Donatello revint de la cuisine avec une théière fumante, des tasses empilées dans un équilibre précaire et des biscuits sur le même plateau. Casey fronça le nez.

– T'as pas une boisson d'homme ? demanda-t-il en suivant la tortue vers les autres.

– Le thé est une invention humaine, répondit Donatello sur un ton incertain.

– Nan, mec, je parle d'une boisson _para un hombre con cojones_ !

– Oh. N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ?

– C'est la fin de la journée pour vous ? tenta Casey.

Donatello le regarda un instant dans les yeux – ça faisait un peu bizarre parce que Donatello était le seul d'une taille équivalente à celle de Casey – puis haussa les épaules.

– Fais comme chez toi.

– T'es le meilleur, Donnie !

Casey se dépêcha d'aller à la cuisine avant qu'April ne se rende compte de ce qu'il projetait et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Il était toujours émerveillé par tout ce que les gars pouvaient trouver d'encore comestible dans les poubelles de New York. On pouvait facilement deviner ce qui était destiné à l'un ou à l'autre malgré le manque d'ordre. Le tofu, c'était le truc de Leonardo. Donatello avait une bonne réserve de desserts divers et variés, dont une part de gâteau au chocolat pas trop abîmée. Une boîte odorante contenait les fromages de Michelangelo – avait-il à nouveau essayer d'en fabriquer lui-même ? Quant à la bière, elle était pour Raphael, évidemment. Casey en attrapa une bouteille et l'entama avant de retourner au salon. Il s'assit à côté d'April qui le fusilla du regard.

– Don a dit que c'était ok, se protégea Casey.

Les intentions meurtrières d'April se tournèrent vers Donatello qui se tassa derrière son plateau.

– Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Donnie, lâcha April.

– Oui, moi aussi, approuva Donatello en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil restant, le plateau sur les genoux.

– Et Splinter ? demanda April.

Leonardo hocha la tête de gauche à droite – pas de vieux rat dans l'assemblée cette fois.

Leonardo entama ensuite le récit des évènements récents, laissant les détails de son « attaque contre les Foots » dans le flou. Ça, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait eu des morts. Casey le savait mais il apprécia l'absence de détails parce que sa fille était là. Shadow était peut-être occupée à câliner Michelangelo, elle n'en restait pas moins une pré-adolescente trop curieuse pour son âge. De temps en temps, le récit de Leonardo était coupé par l'un de ses frères qui ajoutait des précisions mais l'ensemble était assez simple : les Tortues étaient dans une merde noire.

– Nous avons jusqu'à lundi matin, à l'aube, pour nous préparer, conclut Leonardo.

– Bah c'est pas si compliqué que ça, sourit Casey. On va se prendre du Foot au cul pendant un moment.

– Ferme-la, Jones, gronda Raphael.

– Gaffe à ta gueule, mec. J'aime pas trop ton ton, t'vois ?

– On ne vous demande pas de partir en guerre avec nous, tempéra Donatello. En vérité, nous préférerions que vous quittiez New York pendant quelques temps, afin que vous soyez en sécurité.

Casey n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

– Vous déconnez ? demanda-t-il.

Donatello hocha négativement la tête. Même Raphael faisait la gueule, les mains crispées sur ses biceps.

– Vous êtes pas sérieux, les mecs. C'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve au pied du mur. On va trouver une solution.

– La solution, grogna Raphael, c'est que tu vas sortir tes fesses de New York. Et si tu le fais pas tout seul, on va t'y aider.

Son meilleur ami était sérieux. Casey l'avait rarement vu comme ça et, quelque part, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il savait cependant que Raphael mettait souvent ses menaces à exécution. Casey n'était pas contre une petite bagarre avec la tortue mais quelque chose lui disait que Raphael allait l'aligner par terre et qu'il se réveillerait quelque part dans le Massachusetts, bien des heures plus tard.

– J'apprécie l'intention, intervint April, mais Shadow doit encore aller à l'école, Casey a son travail et j'ai le mien. On ne peut pas disparaître dans la nature comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Casey n'avait même pas pensé à ça mais April avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas plaquer son boulot maintenant, surtout qu'on lui avait enfin donné quelques responsabilités et que sa paye s'était améliorée. Casey avait pu mettre chaque mois quelques jolis billets sur le compte en banque destiné à Shadow et il s'en sentait bêtement fier. Il avait fait des conneries toute sa vie, n'avait même pas un diplôme valable, mais au moins s'assurait-il d'être un bon père.

Et être un bon père passait par la protection de sa fille.

Casey se gratta l'arrière du crâne, trouvant au passage un ou deux nœuds dans ses cheveux.

– Ça va chier tant que ça ? demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de Raphael.

Casey eut l'impression de ne pas reconnaître son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci hocha gravement la tête. Raphael avait pris un coup de vieux dans la nuit. Casey prit doucement la main d'April dans la sienne.

– Bébé, je crois que les gars ont raison. On devrait prendre des vacances.

– J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a quitté New York, objecta April.

– On se souvient, April, lui répondit Michelangelo. Et on veut pas vous entraîner là-dedans une fois de plus.

– Rien ne nous dit que les Foots s'en prendront à nous, continua April.

– Rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas à vous, répliqua Donatello. Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

– Ne te fous pas de moi, Donnie. Des risques, vous allez en prendre des tas.

– Mais pas en ce qui concerne votre sécurité. Vous êtes nos amis depuis longtemps et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous êtes précieux pour nous. Le seul moyen que l'on a actuellement pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse est de faire tout notre possible pour que vous soyez en sécurité.

April serra la main de Casey et il sentit la mauvaise humeur de son épouse s'envoler. April était morte d'inquiétude pour leurs amis mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'exprimer. Pendant des années, elle avait endossé le rôle du mauvais flic et s'était endurcie. Elle gérait tout parce que Casey en était incapable et son rôle s'étendait aussi aux Tortues. Lorsqu'il fallait leur souffler dans les bronches, elle le faisait et ça ne l'inquiétait pas de menacer des tortues mutantes maîtres en arts martiaux de leur botter les fesses. April était devenue leur grande-sœur, un membre de leur famille. Les abandonner la terrifiait.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, reprit Leonardo, mais nous avons une autre requête.

– Quoi donc ? demanda April sur un ton plus apaisé.

– Nous voudrions que vous emmeniez maître Splinter avec vous.

– Mais Splinter...

– Est vieux et malade, coupa Raphael. Il est incapable de se défendre et on peut pas s'occuper de lui si on a les Foots sur la carapace.

– C'est beaucoup vous demander, admit Donatello. C'est horrible à dire mais on ne pourra pas se permettre de penser à lui durant les prochains mois. Nous ne pourrons pas revenir régulièrement ici pour veiller à ce qu'il se nourrisse, ni qu'il bouge un minimum dans la journée. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui si aucun de nous ne rentre à la maison ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'April. Casey la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle s'autorisa à lâcher un peu de pression contre son épaule, sous les regards tendus de leurs amis. Parfois, Casey détestait Donatello et ses grands mots.

* * *

Il fut convenu qu'ils retrouveraient April et Casey vers vingt-deux heures à la surface. Il leur fallait un peu de temps pour regrouper leurs affaires et s'organiser, ce que Leonardo comprenait parfaitement. Eux-mêmes devaient s'acquitter de ce genre d'activités dans la journée mais ils s'étaient accordés quelques heures de sommeil avant. A quatorze heures, Michelangelo vint aider Leonardo à rassembler les affaires de Splinter, sans un bruit car le vieux rat dormait dans son fauteuil. Une fois cela fait, Michelangelo alla donner un coup de main à Donatello, prétextant que, de toute façon, il n'allait pas emmener ses jeux en morceaux et qu'il avait trop de comics pour tous les prendre. Leonardo fit un peu de tri dans sa chambre. Ils avaient convenu que chacun pouvait remplir un sac de sport d'effets personnels et Leonardo entassa surtout de vieux livres sur les arts martiaux, des jeux de société et un bocal rempli de billes de verre. C'était idiot mais ce bocal avait une énorme valeur sentimentale pour lui. Il avait trouvé la première de ses billes lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin et il l'avait jalousement cachée à ses frères. Leonardo avait surtout eu peur que Splinter la lui retire – il était tellement dur à cette époque. Leur maître avait tout de même trouvé la petite collection de Leonardo quelque temps plus tard et l'avait regardée un long moment au bout duquel il avait hoché la tête, laissant son trésor à l'enfant. Leonardo ignorait toujours pourquoi son maître lui avait concédé son petit délit. A bien y repenser, il ne saurait peut-être jamais. Sa collection n'en était que plus précieuse.

Il était seize heures lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon en désordre, chacun avec un sac à l'épaule. Donatello et Michelangelo avaient également des cartons dans les bras, pleins à raz bord d'électronique et de livres usés. Ils s'assurèrent que Splinter dormait toujours puis sortirent dans les égouts.

Ils avaient trouvé quantité de petits espaces à aménager sous New York au fil des années. Ils les conservaient en état au cas où leur position principale serait compromise mais ces cachettes leur servaient aussi à avoir un peu d'intimité. Leonardo allait de temps en temps dans un ancien bunker sous la Quarante-quatrième rue. L'endroit était suffisamment spacieux pour qu'il puisse pratiquer ses katas et il n'était pas très loin de chez April non plus. Cependant, ils avaient décidé de considérer que tous leurs points de retrait étaient compromis et il avait fallu trouver autre chose. Donatello avait fini par parler d'un de ses laboratoires, un lieu sûr que personne ne connaissait et qui n'existait sur aucun plan. Leonardo avait bien vu que son frère n'avait pas aimé partager son secret. Donatello avait plusieurs « laboratoires » où il passait parfois plusieurs jours de suite. Ses frères ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y fabriquait mais ils ne posaient pas non plus de question lorsque Donatello rentrait couvert d'égratignures ou de substances diverses et variées. Si Donatello avait quelque chose à tester, il prenait tous les risques pour lui-même. Le but de ses laboratoires était de ne rien ramener de trop dangereux chez eux, leur avait-il expliqué.

– On n'est plus très loin.

Leonardo avait pris le carton de Donatello pour laisser son frère leur montrer le chemin, une lampe-torche à la main. Ils avaient marché une bonne heure, montant jusqu'à environ cent mètres sous la surface. Donatello les avait fait passer autant par les égouts que par les tunnels du métro, une fois par un chantier d'ouverture d'une nouvelle galerie où il avait fallu esquiver l'attention des ouvriers. Leonardo estimait être quelque part sous Manhattan, au sud de l'île. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette partie de la ville mais ça valait toujours mieux que le New Jersey.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le cul de sac du tunnel de roche qu'ils empruntaient. Donatello se racla la gorge.

– C'est un peu gênant mais c'est une activation vocale.

– En quoi c'est gênant ? demanda Michelangelo. Tu dois réciter un poème romantique ou un truc comme ça ?

– Un truc comme ça, oui...

Donatello inspira un bon coup et fredonna un petit air en cinq notes. Leonardo l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait pas où ni quand – ce qui le dérangeait dans la mesure où un ninja devait retenir quantité d'informations, juste au cas où. Derrière lui, Michelangelo poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

– C'est « Rencontre d'un troisième type » ! piailla-t-il. C'est un... Donnie, me dit pas que c'est un... hiiiiii !

Le mur se mit à briller faiblement dans une teinte rouge et s'ouvrit en spirale avec un petit sifflement aiguë. Donatello soupira.

– Oui, Mikey, c'est un vaisseau extraterrestre.

Michelangelo lâcha cette fois un grand cri d'excitation et Raphael lui tapa sur le crâne pour le calmer. Donatello entra en baissant la tête et ses frères le suivirent.

L'intérieur ressemblait assez à ce que Leonardo avait déjà vu et il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un vaisseau triceraton ou de la Fédération. Tout était métallique, l'éclairage était faible et tendait vers le rouge, la température était plutôt agréable pour des reptiles comme eux mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Leonardo mit un moment à se rendre compte que le couloir dans lequel ils marchaient ne sentait en fait rien. Il était habitué à la puanteur des égouts et à l'air pollué de la surface, aussi cet air filtré et aseptisé le dérangeait.

Michelangelo doubla Leonardo pour se mettre à hauteur de Donatello. Le couloir était à peine assez large pour que les deux Tortues puissent marcher de front.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aies caché ça, dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

– J'avais promis de garder le secret, s'excusa Donatello.

– Le vaisseau est habité ? demanda Leonardo en cherchant des signes d'activité des yeux.

– Etait, corrigea Donatello. Enfin, il l'est toujours, en quelque sorte, mais pas par quelqu'un de vivant. Le dernier survivant a fusionné sa conscience avec le vaisseau après le crash mais, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le résultat est assez instable. Les années de solitude ne lui ont pas non plus fait du bien.

– Est-il dangereux ? continua Leonardo.

– Non, plus maintenant.

Mais il l'avait été. Leonardo garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête et essaya de se rappeler les activités de Donatello ces dernières années. Quand son frère avait-il été absent plus que d'accoutumée ? Avait-il été blessé plus que la normale pendant un certain temps ? C'était difficile à dire car Donatello avait une certaine passion pour les secrets et il passait beaucoup de temps seul qui plus est. En fait, à part les six heures d'entraînement quotidiennes et la plupart de leurs sorties, Donatello n'était généralement pas avec eux. Il essayait bien de passer quelques heures devant la télévision avec Michelangelo mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les jeux vidéo et ne s'intéressait pas à beaucoup de séries. Donatello demandait de temps en temps un coup de main à Raphael lorsqu'il s'attaquait à de la mécanique ou bien aidait son frère lorsque celui-ci se mettait à réparer quelque chose. Leonardo partageait quelques heures de méditation avec Donatello ou bien des parties de jeux de stratégie. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ça suffisait largement à Donatello.

Une porte sur leur gauche s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de sphère noire d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre. Le sol de la pièce était un peu mou et Leonardo pouvait sentir comme un maillage dans la texture. Donatello posa son sac au sol et ses frères l'imitèrent alors que la porte se refermait.

– Bob, affiche le plan du vaisseau, s'il te plaît.

– Bob ? railla Raphael.

Donatello haussa les épaules. Des milliers de petits points lumineux apparurent autour d'eux et quittèrent la paroi noire pour former un plan du vaisseau en trois dimensions au-dessus de leur tête. Il était abîmé, remarqua Leonardo. Apparemment, quelques parties avaient souffert du crash mais on pouvait tout de même deviner la forme circulaire du vaisseau. Michelangelo avait du mal à contenir son excitation – une soucoupe volante en forme de soucoupe volante, ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

– Nous sommes ici, pointa Donatello.

Le plan zooma automatiquement sur leur position, les petits points lumineux se réorganisant au fur et à mesure. Ils se trouvaient sur le bord d'un niveau intermédiaire.

– Il y a cinq étages, expliqua Donatello, dont deux réservés aux moteurs et au réacteur.

Le plan afficha la structure interne alors que Donatello parlait.

– Un seul est vraiment habitable et entouré de murs d'eau lourde épais de dix mètres. C'est un système un peu primitif pour se protéger des rayonnements cosmiques mais ce n'est pas étonnant dans la mesure où le vaisseau est vieux. Très vieux... Bref, il y a assez de place pour nous quatre. Voyez : il y a des cabines.

Le plan tourna pour afficher les parties habitables désignées.

– Je n'ai aménagé qu'une cabine au confort terrestre mais il ne sera pas difficile de répéter l'opération. Installer des sanitaires et une cuisine devrait être possible dans cette salle et celle-ci. L'eau peut être synthétisée à volonté dans la chambre utilitaire se trouvant ici.

– Comment ça, synthétisée ? demanda Michelangelo.

Donatello regarda un instant son frère au sourire extatique avant de répondre.

– Je ne t'ai jamais montré le tube qui fait pop ?

Michelangelo hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec vigueur.

– Pour faire simple, il faut remplir un tube à essai, de préférence en plastique, d'hydrogène. En présence d'une flamme, l'hydrogène réagit avec l'oxygène de l'air. Ça fait « pop » et produit de l'eau sous forme de vapeur.

– Cool ! s'émerveilla Michelangelo. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais montré ça ?

– En général, j'évite de te mettre en présence de tout ce qui peut exploser, admit Donatello. Enfin bref, l'électricité est générée, quant à elle, par un réacteur à fusion nucléaire.

– C'est pas dangereux, ces trucs-là ? grogna Raphael.

– Si, bien sûr, répondit Donatello, mais on parle ici de fusion nucléaire, pas de fission.

– Hein ?

– La fusion n'émet pas de produits radioactifs.

– Alors en quoi le réacteur est dangereux ? insista Raphael.

Donatello soupira.

– La fusion nucléaire produit de l'énergie en fusionnant deux atomes d'hydrogène, créant par la même occasion des éléments plus lourds. C'est un phénomène qui se produit au cœur des étoiles et utilisé par les Humains sous forme d'armes nucléaires, les bombes H pour être précis.

Raphael et Leonardo prirent une seconde pour réaliser les implications. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait une bombe capable de raser New York. Ils comprenaient soudainement pourquoi Donatello n'avait jamais parlé de cet endroit.

– Attendez ! intervint Michelangelo. Ça veut dire...

– Oui, Mikey, soupira Donatello, ce vaisseau est potentiellement très dangereux et je te demanderai de...

– Non mais on a notre propre étoile ! C'est trop cool ! Tu lui as donné un nom ? Je peux lui donner un nom ? S'il te plaît, je veux lui donner un nom !

Donatello fixa son frère une longue minute dans une immobilité parfaite avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

– Il va sans dire que personne n'aura accès à cette partie du vaisseau.

Raphael et Leonardo hochèrent positivement la tête.

* * *

Ils avaient eu le temps de faire un autre aller-retour entre leur nouveau chez eux et l'ancien avant de partir pour la surface avec Splinter et ses quelques affaires réunies dans deux sacs. Michelangelo aurait préféré rester dans le vaisseau spatial mais il n'avait pas osé le dire à ses frères. Ils devaient tous y aller, même si c'était douloureux.

Leonardo portait avec mille précautions leur vieux rat préféré enroulé dans une couverture sur sa carapace. Splinter avait un peu protesté malgré les explications de Leonardo. Leur maître devait sentir qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, Michelangelo en était sûr. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il allait passer l'été à la campagne avec April, Casey et Shadow, que ça lui ferait du bien de voir le soleil et de passer ses journées en plein air. Splinter avait demandé pourquoi ils ne venaient pas avec lui. Leonardo avait souri et dit qu'ils étaient de vrais New-Yorkais maintenant et que l'idée d'air frais les faisait frémir d'angoisse. Splinter avait ri, s'était tu un moment puis avait posé les mêmes questions. A la troisième fois, Michelangelo s'était réfugié dans son esprit, ne comptant que sur l'habitude du trajet et ses réflexes pour suivre ses frères.

April et Casey étaient à côté leur voiture, une grosse Ford assez récente garée à quelques mètres de la bouche d'égout par laquelle les Tortues sortirent. Michelangelo vit Shadow à l'arrière, bouclée dans sa ceinture et endormie. Elle ressemblait à cet adorable petit ange qu'il avait connu bien des années plus tôt et Michelangelo sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un bon moment – si jamais. Il avait été émerveillé par cette si petite chose fragile et délicate la première fois qu'il l'avait vue – ça avait été la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment un bébé, en fait. Shadow aussi avait été subjuguée par cette grosse chose verte devant elle mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas crié, rien. Elle avait tendu sa toute petite main vers Michelangelo et l'avait touché. Michelangelo se rappelait encore de sa chaleur et de ses petits ongles sur la peau plus souple de son visage. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Leonardo referma doucement la portière arrière de la voiture pour ne pas réveiller Shadow et Michelangelo vit le reflet de son frère sur la vitre. Il souriait encore pour rassurer maître Splinter mais il y avait des abîmes de douleur dans ses yeux. Donatello restait silencieux à côté, April lui tenant la main. Raphael était à quelques pas en retrait, les bras croisés, les traits durs. Michelangelo admira un instant la force de caractère de son frère avant de le traiter mentalement d'idiot. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leur maître. Michelangelo ne s'attendait pas à ce que Raphael explose en larmes sur l'épaule de Casey mais il n'aurait jamais non plus imaginé que son frère se blinderait à ce point.

Michelangelo se savait triste mais il avait repoussé tout cela loin de lui. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la scène depuis le coin de la rue. C'en était douloureux mais c'était gérable. Les films déprimant n'avaient jamais été ses préférés, c'était plutôt le truc de Leonardo, mais il était capable d'en regarder. La clé était de ne pas trop s'identifier aux personnages.

Splinter descendit la vitre et fit signe à ses fils de s'approcher. Leonardo s'agenouilla, une main sur la portière.

– Veille bien sur tes frères, lui ordonna Splinter.

Leonardo hocha la tête.

– Donatello, passe plus de temps avec tes frères.

– Oui, maître Splinter, répondit le concerné avec une voix serrée.

– Raphael, sois plus indulgent avec tes frères. Contrôle-toi. Ne te mets pas en danger.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel.

– Michelangelo...

Michelangelo prit une grande inspiration. Il se rapprocha d'un pas et posa sa main sur celle du vieux rat.

– Tes frères ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux. Ne l'oublie pas.

– J'essayerai, maître Splinter, répondit Michelangelo en sentant un sourire envahir son visage.

Il n'avait pas envie de sourire mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, pensa-t-il en retirant sa main. Leonardo se releva et s'écarta un peu de la voiture. Ils eurent chacun droit à un câlin de la part d'April, plus ou moins long selon la personne – Michelangelo la souleva de terre un bref instant, inspirant son odeur à grandes bouffées. Casey serra la main de Leonardo et de Donatello, prit Michelangelo dans ses bras puis tenta de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Raphael qui lui attrapa la main et la lui tordit dans le dos. Il relâcha Casey avec un petit coup de pied au cul.

– Dégage, Jones.

– Tu vas le regretter, crétin, répondit Casey avec un sourire en coin plein de confiance.

– Va te faire foutre.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, gros nounours.

Michelangelo était à peu près sûr que Raphael aurait défoncé Casey, la voiture ou le mur à côté s'il n'y avait pas eu l'impératif du silence. Casey dut s'en rendre compte car il monta rapidement en voiture du côté passager. April, les larmes aux yeux, monta à son tour et démarra en regardant droit devant elle. Il n'y eut pas de mains s'agitant dans le vide, pas de regard en arrière, juste les oreilles de Splinter dépassant de son siège.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux après que la voiture soit partie dans la circulation. Raphael fut le premier à tourner les talons, suivi par Donatello. Leonardo attendit que Michelangelo se mette en marche pour assurer les arrières.

– Je vais rester un moment en surface, annonça Michelangelo.

Donatello releva la tête vers lui, déjà à moitié avalé par la bouche d'égout.

– Il a dit quoi ? demanda Raphael depuis le bas de l'échelle.

– Ce n'est pas prudent, rappela Leonardo en posant une main sur l'épaule de Michelangelo.

Il se dégagea en faisant rouler son articulation et recula par la même occasion.

– On a encore trente heures devant nous, intervint Donatello.

Leonardo soupira, les sourcils froncés. Michelangelo voyait bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il lança un petit sourire à Donatello avant de s'enfoncer dans les ombres de la ruelle. Il avait besoin d'une petite bulle de tranquillité. Encore quelque chose qui sonnait comme une dernière fois.


	7. Turtles Team-Up

La queue du chat battait les secondes et Donatello observait l'aiguille des minutes monter à la rencontre du douze. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette horloge kitch mais elle était dans la famille depuis des années. Splinter l'avait trouvée alors qu'ils étaient tout petits et il s'en était servi pour leur apprendre les nombres jusqu'à douze ainsi que les heures. Donatello s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Splinter s'était évertué à leur apprendre des choses qu'il peinait à maîtriser. Le rat mutant avait appris à lire avec des livres pour enfant avant de leur enseigner les lettres et les mots. Même chose pour les bases des mathématiques. A partir du moment où ils avaient acquis un niveau suffisant dans leur pratique des arts martiaux, ils devaient avoir sept ou huit ans, Splinter les avait autorisés à avoir un peu de temps pour eux et Donatello en avait profité pour s'intéresser à tous les livres que leur maître avait récupérés au fil des années. Ses frères aussi avaient beaucoup lu avant l'arrivée de la télévision. Ensuite, ils s'étaient chamaillés pour avoir le contrôle du programme – même Leonardo.

Michelangelo n'était pas rentré.

Quarante-cinq secondes. Donatello avait tenu quarante-cinq secondes sans penser à la disparition de son frère – un record. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et se massa les tempes. Leonardo était assis sur l'autre fauteuil et Raphael s'occupait en faisant des pompes. Ils étaient dans leur nouveau chez eux, aménagé à la va vite. Raphael avait réussi à bricoler un coin cuisine pendant que Donatello et Leonardo avaient multiplié les aller-retours pour apporter un minimum de confort pendant les trente heures de préparation restantes. L'ultimatum s'était terminé voilà quinze heures et Michelangelo n'était toujours pas rentré. Il n'avait pas appelé et son téléphone n'émettait plus aucun signal. Raphael était retourné à leur ancien repère pendant la journée pour voir si leur frère ne s'y était pas réfugié tandis que Leonardo et Donatello avaient visité chacun de leur côté d'autres cachettes mais il n'y avait pas trace de Michelangelo. Ils n'osaient pas parler du pire scénario possible mais ils y pensaient tous.

La grande aiguille rencontra enfin le douze.

– Il fait nuit en surface, annonça Leonardo en se levant. Allons-y.

– Les rues sont blindées à cette heure-là, contra Raphael sans arrêter ses pompes. Il vaut mieux attendre minuit.

– Michelangelo n'a peut-être pas trois heures devant lui.

Raphael poussa plus fort et passa tout son poids sur un seul bras tout en fixant Leonardo. Donatello comprenait parfaitement que Michelangelo ne supportât pas les démonstrations de masculinité de leurs frères. Ça lui portait aussi sur les nerfs, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. Enfin, c'était quelque chose d'assez prévisible avec quatre mâles en contact pratiquement permanent. Donatello se demanda un instant si son propre taux de testostérone était influencé par son environnement – oui, évidemment, pensa-t-il en voyant Raphael changer de bras sans faire le moindre effort.

– On sait même pas où il est allé, reprit Raphael.

– On connaît les endroits qu'il visite régulièrement, contra Leonardo. Commençons par là.

– Les Foots doivent connaître ces coins. Autant leur lancer des invitations avant qu'on sorte.

– J'ai aussi pensé à un piège et c'est pour cela que je crois que Michelangelo nous attend toujours, insista Leonardo. Il nous faut trouver l'endroit où il est retenu prisonnier et nous devons pour cela trouver des indices en vérifiant les endroits qu'il fréquente régulièrement.

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel. Donatello était assez d'accord avec Leonardo sur le principe – c'était la procédure classique dans ce genre de cas – mais les hypothétiques pistes avaient plus de vingt-quatre heures, une éternité en somme. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils seraient de toute façon ralentis par les précautions qu'ils devraient prendre. S'ils tombaient sur une piste trop évidente, ils sauraient être tombés dans un piège et leur esprit d'équipe était trop fragile ces derniers jours pour leur garantir une certaine efficacité – sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas au complet. Donatello regrettait presque d'avoir envoyé Casey dans le Massachusetts – presque. C'était peut-être un crétin mais il savait frapper et ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Le faire revenir n'était cependant pas envisageable.

– Mike est pas stupide, grogna Raphael. Il aura évité ses coins habituels.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda sèchement Leonardo. Va savoir, avec lui.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Leonardo, prévint Donatello.

Leonardo serra les poings mais hocha tout de même la tête en signe d'assentiment. Donatello admit pour lui-même que ses frères avaient chacun un point. Michelangelo avait dû éviter les endroits qu'il fréquentait régulièrement mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec lui. L'une des plus grandes qualités de leur frère était son imprévisibilité. En combat, Michelangelo en devenait redoutable car on ne pouvait pas prévoir ses mouvements – quand il ne mélangeait pas les katas en cours de route, il en inventait carrément. Donatello avait horreur de s'entraîner contre Michelangelo pour cette raison particulière. Il préférait la rigueur de Leonardo, voire la force brute de Raphael.

Un endroit que Michelangelo ne fréquentait pas de manière régulière... Ça laissait tout Manhattan, le New Jersey, Staten Island – en fait, à peu près tout le pays et les beaux quartiers de New York. Michelangelo avait une préférence pour Brooklyn car le coin regorgeait de boutiques de...

– _The Lair_, lâcha Donatello en claquant des doigts.

– Quoi ? grogna Raphael. Quel repère ?

– _The Lair, Coffee & Comics_, précisa Donatello en se levant. Sur Union Avenue. Michelangelo m'a demandé des informations sur l'une des employées. Bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable sur la table de la cuisine et se maudit pour ne pas avoir réinstallé ses serveurs. Il y avait bien une connexion à Internet dans le vaisseau – Donatello avait tiré des câbles quelques années plus tôt – mais il ne disposait pas de ses fichiers sur les personnes à surveiller sur cet ordinateur. C'était à ça que servaient ses serveurs, d'habitude : stocker les informations pour qu'elles soient accessibles depuis n'importe quelle autre machine sécurisée. Donatello retrouva facilement l'employée en question sur Internet. Il afficha sa photo et tourna l'ordinateur vers ses frères qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui.

– Emma Ackerman. Mikey a fait sa rencontre juste après le massacre de Leo.

– Un peu gros pour être une coïncidence, décida Raphael. Dommage pour sa mignonne petite gueule mais je vais lui refaire le portrait.

– Allons la trouver, approuva Leonardo.

– On se calme, tempéra Donatello en retournant l'ordinateur vers lui. J'ai aussi quelques doutes sur elle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper avant de poser des questions.

– Quels doutes ? demanda Leonardo.

Raphael avait déjà tourné les talons pour aller récupérer des armes supplémentaires. Donatello le vit faire du coin de l'œil mais il s'intéressa plus à ses recherches.

– Elle est diplômée du MIT l'année dernière mais travaille dans une librairie-café en horaires du soir. Elle est issue d'une famille militaire, elle pratique elle-même le kung-fu. Bon niveau, d'après ce que j'ai pu glaner ici et là. Elle est venue s'installer à New York il y a environ deux mois.

– Un événement important à ce moment-là ?

– Non, rien de particulier, continua Donatello. C'est là que la théorie du complot échoue : elle a l'air sans histoire. La mort de sa mère l'année dernière peut expliquer son année sabbatique. L'un de ses frères est inspecteur dans la police, département criminel, un autre est ambulancier, le troisième est son employeur. Ils sont tous notoirement connus pour être des types bien et carrés, sur qui on peut compter. Il paraît étrange que leur petite sœur soit mêlée à des activités plus controversées.

– Ce sera pas la première à se rebeller, se moqua Raphael à l'autre bout de la salle.

– Tu as une adresse ? demanda Leonardo.

– Son appartement est à cinq blocs de l'endroit où elle travaille. On peut faire deux visites pour le prix d'une.

Leonardo hocha la tête et rejoignit Raphael pour s'armer. Donatello transféra les informations utiles sur son téléphone portable avant de rassembler ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans son sac de sport – autant d'électronique que le nécessaire pour des soins rapides ou encore quelques armes supplémentaires. Il glissa aussi une paire de nunchaku dans son sac, au cas où Michelangelo serait désarmé et en état de se battre.

Ils étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble faisant face au _Lair_ une grosse heure plus tard, surveillant la devanture éclairée. Le café devait fermer à vingt-trois heures et ils avaient prévu de trouver une occasion à ce moment-là – autant rester discrets et ne pas faire une entrée fracassante en défonçant la porte d'entrée alors qu'il y avait encore des clients à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent sur un autre immeuble pour avoir une vue directe sur l'arrière du café, tout en surveillant les alentours. Lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard, ils sautèrent dans la ruelle en silence, derrière la jeune femme qui sortait les poubelles. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, sa tâche accomplie, elle n'arqua qu'un sourcil disparaissant sous sa frange alors que l'un des katana de Leonardo se trouvait à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

– Où est Michelangelo ? demanda froidement Leonardo.

Emma prit le temps de les regarder droit dans les yeux chacun à leur tour. Donatello fut étonné par son sang froid mais il sentait qu'elle agaçait Raphael et Leonardo. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas menaçante, juste calme.

– Pas vu depuis vendredi soir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Raphael fit craquer ses doigts et Emma renifla.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vendredi soir, répéta-t-elle. Il a pu venir ici depuis mais j'avais mon week-end.

– Comme par hasard, railla Raphael.

– Tu aurais pu lui tendre un piège, insista Leonardo.

– Vous êtes paranos.

Emma détourna le katana de Leonardo du dos de la main et avança droit sur eux puisqu'ils bloquaient l'accès à la porte arrière du magasin. Elle était aussi grande que Leonardo et Raphael, nota Donatello, et ils ne l'impressionnaient pas. Ou bien elle faisait semblant et, dans ce cas-là, elle méritait un Oscar.

Cependant, Leonardo et Raphael ne se décalèrent pas et Emma se retrouva à une trentaine de centimètres d'eux. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, réalisa Donatello. A cette distance, ils ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer.

– Bougez de là, ordonna Emma. J'ai des vidéos de surveillance à effacer et une excuse à trouver à cause de vous, maintenant.

Donatello tourna la tête à la recherche d'une caméra et en repéra une sous un escalier de secours, cachée dans l'ombre. Il détestait la vidéo surveillance. Ça rendait leurs sorties bien plus compliquées qu'auparavant.

– Qui nous dit que tu vas pas en profiter pour appeler tes petits potes ? demanda Raphael en posant les mains sur ses sais.

– J'connais pas grand monde à New York, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. Et puis je sais me défendre.

Raphael renifla. L'humaine se tendit et Donatello préféra écarter ses frères puis se décaler pour la laisser passer plutôt que de les voir se battre. Elle avait peut-être confiance en ses capacités mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Emma passa cependant entre Raphael et Leonardo, hocha la tête en signe de remerciement à Donatello et rouvrit la porte métallique.

– Venez à l'intérieur, les voisins sont curieux dans le coin.

Ç'aurait pu être un piège, ils le savaient parfaitement, mais ils prirent le risque de suivre Emma dans le couloir de service et rien ne se passa. Il y avait un bureau à la porte ouverte sur la gauche, une réserve à droite, une cuisine en face, un coude vers la gauche qui menait à la salle principale, encombrée par des tables, des bacs remplis de comics sous plastique et des étagères présentant autant des goodies que d'autres bandes dessinées. Une odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Les volets métalliques de la devanture étaient tirés et l'éclairage était minimal. On entendait le lave-vaisselle faire son travail derrière le comptoir. A part Emma, il n'y avait aucun humain dans le magasin.

– Michelangelo n'est venu que deux fois, expliqua Emma en prenant une chaise pour la poser à l'envers sur une table. Je savais qu'il avait au moins un frère parce qu'il envoyait régulièrement des SMS vendredi soir mais c'est à peu près tout. Je n'ai pas posé de questions, ça me paraissait déplacé.

– Déplacé ? railla Raphael.

– Ma maman m'a bien éduquée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, apparemment.

Raphael renifla.

– Elle t'a pas appris à éviter les mutants, renchérit-il.

– Non, juste les types désagréables, répliqua Emma. En revanche, elle m'a appris à tendre la main aux gens en détresse. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Michelangelo. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement quand je l'ai trouvé dans le container, derrière, mais, je sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

– Ça a été une semaine difficile, admit Donatello.

Emma le regarda à travers ses lunettes et Donatello préféra détourner la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

– Si je peux faire quelque chose...

– Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais, minette ? railla Raphael. Tu vas balancer tes seaux de bonnes intentions par terre en espérant qu'un méchant glisse dedans ?

– Je peux vous aider à chercher Michelangelo, répondit Emma.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Va coller des affichettes et oublie pas les paillettes. Tirons-nous, on perd notre temps.

– J'en ai croisés des connards dans ma vie mais tu décroches facilement la palme, en fait.

– On lui dira, répliqua Raphael en se dirigeant vers la porte arrière.

Leonardo rangea son katana et suivit son frère sans rien dire, gardant tout de même la jeune femme dans son champ de vision.

– Tu peux faire quelque chose, admit Donatello. Si jamais Michelangelo passe par ici ou que tu entends parler de lui, laisse quelque chose d'orange visible dans la devanture. Je passerai de temps en temps vérifier.

– Je peux vraiment vous aider, insista Emma. Laissez-moi vingt minutes et...

– J'apprécie ton offre, coupa Donatello, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Merci d'avoir été gentille avec Michelangelo. Il en avait besoin.

– Pas de quoi...

Donatello hocha doucement la tête et rejoignit ses frères à l'extérieur. Une fois sur le toit en face, Raphael reprit la parole.

– Et quoi, maintenant ?

– J'ai une idée, annonça Leonardo. Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire.

* * *

Leonardo les avait amenés à ce que Raphael appelait « l'épicentre de sa connerie », c'est-à-dire l'ancienne caserne où il avait rencontré des Foots la semaine précédente, mais au moins avait-il eu raison : son idée ne plaisait à personne. Raphael avait proposé de retourner au café secouer l'humaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache ses poumons et Donatello savait qu'il eut été capable de mettre sa menace à exécution si la situation n'avait pas été si pressante. Pour sa part, il ne considérait pas que ce fut une option très réaliste. Emma ne savait rien. Elle cachait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas où était Michelangelo. Splinter leur avait appris à lire les petits signes involontaires qui trahissaient les humains. Ils avaient bien vu que son inquiétude était sincère et ça avait énervé Raphael et Leonardo.

– Aucune activité thermique à l'intérieur, annonça Donatello en reposant ses jumelles.

Derrière lui, adossé à un mur et supposé surveiller les alentours, Raphael renifla. Donatello laissa passer la mauvaise humeur de son frère comme l'eau sur la plume d'un canard et rangea ses jumelles à infrarouges dans son sac – s'il y avait eu une discipline olympique de zen, Donatello aurait remporté l'or, l'argent et le bronze à lui tout seul.

– Il y a deux policiers à l'avant du bâtiment, ajouta Leonardo en tendant ses jumelles à Donatello.

– Depuis quand les flics nous empêchent de rentrer quelque part ? demanda Raphael en quittant son mur. Trois voies et on se regroupe à l'intérieur ?

– On reste groupé, contra Leonardo.

Sage décision, pensa Donatello en refermant son sac.

Soudain, Raphael se tourna, sais aux poings, et para une petite boule de papier qui explosa en un nuage de paillettes. Ils s'écartèrent d'un bond, armes en main, et suivirent la trajectoire de la boulette du regard pour tomber, à l'autre bout du toit, sur le Singe Rouge, les mains dans les poches, un sac de sport en travers du dos, des lunettes rectangulaires scotchée sur son masque. Son costume était incomplet, il lui manquait ses protections, mais c'était bien lui. Enfin, elle.

– Tiens, tes paillettes, lança le Singe.

Leonardo haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il avait fait le rapprochement. Donatello n'arrivait pas à déterminer la conséquence de cette découverte chez son frère. En revanche, elle était très claire chez Raphael : il tremblait de rage, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire péter l'émail des dents.

Le Singe commença à relever son masque.

– Ne fais pas ça, prévint Donatello. On est peut-être surveillés et il vaut mieux que ton identité reste secrète.

Le Singe obtempéra, repositionnant son masque à lunettes. La colère de Raphael explosa. En deux pas, il était sur le Singe et l'attrapa par le col de son survêtement.

– Tu vas rentrer chez toi, hurla-t-il, tout de suite ! Et sors-toi ces idées stupides de super-héros de la tête ou, je le jure sur ma carapace, je vais te les sortir moi-même et ça va faire mal !

– Tu peux essayer, concéda le Singe, mais ça ne changera rien à ma décision.

– C'est pas un putain de jeu !

– Je sais.

La voix du Singe était calme mais tendue. Leonardo et Donatello échangèrent un regard et ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour se mettre d'accord, baissant leur garde. Raphael repoussa Emma.

– Dégage !

– C'est en partie ma faute si Michelangelo n'est pas revenu.

– Tu admets l'avoir foutu dans la merde ? demanda Raphael en pointant un sai vers le Singe.

– Je lui ai donné mes horaires mais je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne travaillais pas samedi. Il est peut-être venu en pensant me trouver au café et je n'y étais pas. Vu votre situation, autant parler de trahison.

– Notre situation ? répéta froidement Leonardo.

– Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour faire le rapprochement entre les tags de tortues écrasées un peu partout en ville et vous, répondit le Singe. Et dois-je rappeler que j'étais là, l'autre soir, avec toi ? J'ai aussi mes responsabilités là-dedans.

– Les Foots ne savent pas que tu es impliquée, objecta Leonardo. Rentre chez toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Donatello jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais il ne détecta rien d'alarmant. C'était étrange. Les Foots auraient dû surveiller cet endroit. S'ils leur avaient tendu un piège en capturant Michelangelo, ils devaient bien se douter que les autres Tortues viendraient ici pour chercher des indices. Donatello resserra sa prise sur son bâton.

– On ne va pas pouvoir te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Emma.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Je vois pourtant quelques moyens, grogna Raphael en montrant les dents.

– Etes-vous seulement certains que les Foots sont responsables de la disparition de Michelangelo ? rétorqua Emma.

– Ils ont quelques raisons d'être derrière tout ça, répliqua Raphael.

Emma sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et s'y intéressa quelques secondes avant de leur montrer l'écran. De loin, ce n'était qu'une tache lumineuse dans la nuit.

– J'ai ici tous les bâtiments connus pour appartenir à la mafia japonaise ou au moins pour avoir des relations avec. Cette ancienne caserne ne fait pas partie de la liste.

Donatello ignorait comment Emma était entrée en possession de ces informations – ou même si elles étaient véridiques – mais il savait en revanche qu'une telle liste était d'une importance capitale pour eux. Il leur suffirait de quelques vérifications et, si elle s'avérait juste, leur conflit avec le clan des Foots s'en retrouverait beaucoup plus équilibré.

– Puis-je ? demanda Leonardo en tendant la main.

– Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, opposa Emma en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche. Je veux bien vous transmettre toutes les informations que j'ai en ma possession et plus à l'avenir mais si et seulement si vous acceptez que je vous aide à chercher Michelangelo.

Leonardo fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus : Raphael attaquait déjà. Il s'avança d'un pas et frappa de son poing mais il ne rencontra que l'air. Emma s'était baissée en un éclair, tournant sur elle-même. Elle attrapa le bras de Raphael et, profitant de sa vitesse et de son déséquilibre, le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Raphael eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact mais roula tout de même sur le côté pour éviter un coup potentiel. Emma s'était cependant écartée, les gardant tous les trois dans son champ de vision.

– Mieux que la dernière fois, hein ? nargua-t-elle.

– Va te faire, grogna Raphael toujours au sol.

– L'ancienne caserne a été rachetée par des Chinois, continua Emma, dans l'optique d'en faire un club de kung-fu. J'y suis allée pour voir un peu comment ça s'y passait mais l'ambiance était bizarre. Le directeur cherchait des combattants, pas des clients.

– Quel rapport avec les Foots ? demanda Leonardo en rangeant ses katanas.

– D'après la police, les Foots sont en train de perdre du terrain par rapport à ces fameux Chinois, expliqua Emma.

Karai avait bien dit qu'elle avait d'autres problèmes sur le dos en ce moment, se souvint Donatello. Peut-être que les Foots avaient voulu réinstaller leur influence dans la zone en reprenant possession de ce club d'art martiaux. Ils recrutaient aussi beaucoup dans ce genre de clubs. Leonardo les avait peut-être interrompus.

– Pourquoi étais-tu là l'autre soir ? intervint Donatello.

– Je surveillais depuis quelques jours les Chinois, expliqua Emma, pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient après la fermeture officielle. D'après ce que je savais, c'était à ce moment-là que leurs élèves les plus prometteurs avaient droit à des classes spéciales. Manque de bol, ce soir-là, il y avait des tas de gars en pyjama noir dans le coin. Et une tortue géante en train de les découper. Je l'ai déjà dit, l'un de vous a sauvé mon frère. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu aider à mon tour.

– Trop sympa, renifla Raphael en se relevant.

– Hey, j'ai commencé aucune guerre, rappela le Singe en levant les mains.

Leonardo serra les poings. Emma n'avait pas gagné de point avec sa réflexion, pensa Donatello. Honnêtement, avoir un peu d'aide ne lui déplaisait pas. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il faudrait se méfier d'une personne de plus mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Ce qui pesait vraiment dans la balance en faveur de l'humaine était sa connexion à la police par son frère. Si cette liste était vraie, elle ne pouvait venir que du département criminel – c'était sous leur juridiction que tombaient les guerres de gangs et les affaires mafieuses, la plupart du temps. Avoir une source pareille sous la main était une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

Et puis Emma savait se battre. D'après ce que Donatello avait entendu par ses frères – qui n'étaient pas des tendres lorsqu'il s'agissait de démonter n'importe quel combattant –, elle était d'un bon niveau en un contre un et son maniement du _san jie gun_ lui permettait d'affronter plusieurs adversaires en même temps. Certes, ils la mettraient en danger s'ils acceptaient son offre mais il y avait trop en jeu pour faire la fine bouche.

– Je crois qu'on devrait accepter, annonça Donatello.

– Quoi ? aboya Raphael en se tournant vers son frère.

– Je suis contre, ajouta Leonardo.

– Les informations que le Singe détient sont capitales pour nous, insista Donatello. Il sait se battre et l'a déjà démontré. De plus, nous avons l'habitude de combattre à quatre et les Foots ne s'attendent qu'à trois d'entre nous. Nous aurons l'effet de surprise pour nous.

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par cette histoire de Foots, intervint Emma en croisant les bras.

– Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par tes bonnes intentions, répliqua Donatello.

Emma haussa les épaules, lui accordant le point.

– Si on collabore, tu dois suivre nos instructions, continua Donatello.

– Toujours pas d'accord, rappela Raphael.

– La décision ne te revient pas, répliqua Donatello.

Donatello soutint le regard meurtrier de son frère et fut soulagé lorsque Leonardo prit la parole, devenant la cible de la colère de Raphael.

– Le Singe vient.

– Vous voulez vraiment impliquer cet amateur dans nos emmerdes ? demanda Raphael sans desserrer la mâchoire.

– Cet amateur t'a mis à terre, rétorqua Leonardo. Il peut être utile.

L'argument ne convainc pas Raphael. Donatello n'espérait pas vraiment que son frère se range de leur côté. Parmi eux, c'était Raphael qui avait le plus gros complexe de chevalerie. Il préférait tout prendre sur lui plutôt que de voir d'autres personnes blessées. Pourtant, Emma ressemblait à Casey – sauf qu'elle avait un cerveau dont elle se servait, manifestement. Elle avait décidé de jouer les sentinelles masquées, en assumait les risques et aimait se battre. Raphael aurait déjà dû lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos et lui trouver des surnoms plus ou moins insultants – c'était sa façon de montrer son amitié, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

Cependant, Raphael tourna la tête, les poings serrés, et Leonardo accepta sa soumission. Emma sembla enfin respirer librement. Elle s'accroupit sur le toit et posa son sac devant elle pour en sortir un petit appareil noir qu'elle brancha sur son téléphone portable. Il s'agissait d'un vidéo-projecteur miniaturisé qui afficha sur le sol un plan de la ville avec les bâtiments dont elle avait parlés. Les Tortues se rapprochèrent.

– Je peux ? demanda Donatello en tendant la main.

Emma lui confia son téléphone non sans une hésitation et commença à sortir ses protections du sac tandis que Donatello et Leonardo étudiaient le plan.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'informations exclusivement sur les Foots, nota Leonardo.

– Non, c'est une compilation de toutes les activités mafieuses de New York, confirma Emma en fixant ses protections. J'ai extrait ça la semaine dernière, après notre rencontre.

– J'ignorais que la police avait ce genre d'application, commenta Donatello.

– C'est moi qui l'ai faite, corrigea le Singe. 'faut pas compter sur la police pour développer ce genre de truc.

Donatello s'en doutait mais une petite vérification ne faisait jamais de mal. Il espérait cependant que cette application faisait partie du pack d'informations offert par Emma. Il pouvait lui-même la reproduire une fois la compilation en sa possession mais pourquoi se fatiguer à réinventer la roue lorsque quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà fait ?

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Raphael dans un grognement.

– Des endroits où l'on peut facilement cacher et détenir Michelangelo sur le territoire des Foots, répondit Leonardo.

– Si vous voulez mon avis, commença Emma en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac.

– Non, coupa Raphael.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de se réintéresser à son sac. Elle en tira un boîtier à lunettes.

– Si j'avais à détenir une tortue géante capable de me démonter la tête dans son sommeil, continua-t-elle en rangeant ses lunettes dans le boîtier, je privilégierais des bâtiments avec un système de réfrigération efficace, du genre chambre froide.

Elle sortit du boîtier deux capsules à lentilles de contact puis retira ses gants.

– Vous êtes des reptiles, après tout, non ? demanda-t-elle en plaçant sa lentille droite avec la dextérité venant de l'habitude. Plus votre température est basse, plus vous êtes léthargiques, donc moins vous êtes dangereux.

Emma cligna des yeux un instant avant de passer à l'autre œil. Raphael fit la grimace en la voyant faire.

– C'est une hypothèse intéressante, approuva Donatello en faisant défiler le plan sur l'écran du téléphone.

– Les Foots n'ont jamais opéré de la sorte, contra Leonardo.

– Karai n'est pas le Shredder, insista Donatello. Il était peut-être un combattant hors norme mais il ne brillait pas par son intelligence. Karai est plus vicieuse. Elle sait ce que nous sommes ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle nous ait étudiés pendant toutes ces années. La simple logique veut qu'elle sache que nous sommes sensibles au froid.

– Dis-lui aussi où on habite, pendant que t'y es, lui reprocha Raphael qui pointait le Singe du doigt.

Donatello releva les yeux du plan pour lancer un regard fatigué à son frère. Oui, il avait confirmé face à Emma qu'ils avaient un point faible mais n'importe qui ayant dépassé la sixième année savait que les reptiles, dont les tortues faisaient parties, étaient sensibles au froid.

Emma referma son sac et se releva en récupérant ses gants au passage.

– Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas dans l'annuaire, plaisanta-t-elle.

Raphael lui donna une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne. Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire – un tout petit sourire, ceci dit. Il commençait à percevoir ce que Michelangelo avait sans doute détecté instinctivement chez cette humaine.

– Bien, lâcha-t-il pour récupérer l'attention de tout le monde. J'ai entouré les endroits susceptibles de nous intéresser. Nous allons nous les partager et en faire le tour rapidement. Toute activité suspecte doit être signalée. Dans deux heures, nous nous retrouverons et déciderons des bâtiments à visiter en priorité.

Donatello se permit d'envoyer les listes d'adresses sur son téléphone et ceux de ses frères avant de rendre l'appareil à Emma.

– Nous avons l'habitude de rester en contact permanent, informa Leonardo tandis que Donatello se chargeait d'ouvrir une session partagée sur son portable.

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna mais elle hésita à décrocher. Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur l'écran.

– C'est parti.


	8. Finding Michelangelo

– J'ai déjà dit que ce plan est nul ?

Esquiver vers l'arrière. Coup de genou dans le coude. Basculer. Réception sur un bras. Sabrer avec l'autre le mollet. Se plier. Se mettre à genou. Cisailler la jambe. Coup de grâce. Aux suivants.

– Au moins trois fois.

Bondir. Coups de pied. Moins deux.

– Cinq, en fait. Mais j'ai arrêté de compter depuis un moment.

Tourner. Parer d'un sabre. Frapper l'épaule de l'autre. Quart de tour de la lame. Retirer le sabre.

– Merci pour ton éternelle précision, Donnie, mais, au risque de me répéter, ce plan est le plus nul que Leo nous ait concocté depuis longtemps.

Ne pas se laisser distraire par les sarcasmes de Raphael. Coup de pied vers l'arrière. Vérifier les alentours.

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? soupira une voix peu familière dans l'oreillette.

Leonardo cligna des yeux, retrouvant soudainement la réalité en se rappelant qu'ils avaient embarqué Emma Ackerman, alias le Singe Rouge, dans leur tentative pour retrouver Michelangelo. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à environ trois heures du matin et avaient discuté des pistes les plus intéressantes. Donatello avait repéré un abattoir vers les docks qui remplissaient à la fois les fonctions de hangar et de chambre réfrigérée dont ils avaient parlées. Cependant, l'abattoir sortait vraiment du lot à cause de la quinzaine de Foots en faction tout autour. Les autres n'avaient pas trouvé mieux, pas même le Singe. De toute façon, Leonardo n'aurait prêté aucune attention à ses propositions. Il voulait bien prendre le risque de l'emmener avec eux même si cela signifiait la surveiller en permanence mais il était hors de question de la suivre où que ce soit. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance malgré ses belles paroles et sa bonne volonté. Raphael aussi la gardait à l'œil mais certainement plus parce qu'il se sentait trahi ou une idiotie de ce genre. Raphael était brutalement sincère et s'attendait à ce que tout le monde agisse de la même façon. Sa naïveté le conduisait parfois dans ce genre de situation mais il blâmait invariablement les autres pour sa faiblesse.

– Tout va bien, Goku ? demanda Donatello.

Leonardo secoua sèchement ses sabres avant de les ranger dans leurs fourreaux. Donatello avait eu cette idée ridicule de donner un nom de code au Singe alors qu'elle avait déjà un pseudonyme. Raphael en avait proposé des tas beaucoup plus imagés mais il avait plié pour la référence directe au personnage mythique Son Goku, le Roi des Singes du _Voyage en Occident_, un classique de la littérature chinoise. Pour avoir lu ce conte et d'autres, Leonardo aurait préféré conservé le nom chinois de Sun Wukong mais l'heure n'avait pas été au débat – il avait renoncé voilà bien longtemps à faire lire de la vraie littérature à Donatello et Raphael.

– Heureux de pas être allergique à la poussière, répondit le Singe.

Emma parlait comme un homme une fois son masque en place. C'était un peu bizarre mais elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, Leonardo s'en fichait. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir.

– Dix de mon côté, informa Leonardo. Voie dégagée.

– Sept, répondit Donatello. Dégagée.

– Douze, ajouta Raphael. Dégagée.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer, pourtant.

– Trois araignées de taille très honorable. Voie dégagée.

– T'auras l'occasion de taper sur des méchants plus tard, railla Raphael. Désespère pas.

Il y eut un soudain bruit métallique, des coups échangés, une noyade dans le sang.

– Treize, corrigea Raphael.

– Ta voie n'était pas dégagée.

– Elle l'est maintenant !

– Quinze minutes avant diversion, rappela Donatello pour tuer le début de dispute dans l'œuf.

La diversion consistait en un gros feu d'artifice dans le système de climatisation du bâtiment, système dans lequel le Singe se trouvait actuellement, à la recherche de Michelangelo. Leonardo, Donatello et Raphael devaient se charger d'attirer l'attention des Foots pour laisser la voie libre à Emma. Raphael n'appréciait pas ce plan, comme il le rappelait régulièrement, mais il avait été motivé par un constat assez simple : ils étaient devenus trop grands et trop lourds pour emprunter ce genre de voie détournée. Emma ne pesait qu'une cinquantaine de kilogrammes malgré sa taille et elle était assez souple pour se faufiler dans les conduits, elle était donc toute désignée pour cette opération. Les Tortues n'avaient qu'à faire diversion en attendant l'incendie qui leur permettrait de se retirer dans la confusion. Le plan était un peu bancal mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux dans la précipitation. Il leur fallait rejoindre la sécurité de leur vaisseau spatial avant l'aube ou bien la situation deviendrait beaucoup plus compliquée.

Leur vaisseau spatial. Leonardo repoussa cette pensée à la fin de la liste de ses préoccupations actuelles. Plus tard. Juste plus tard.

Leonardo donna un petit coup de pied dans la porte et s'avança furtivement dans le couloir. Il commençait à ressentir le froid de la salle principale de l'abattoir, au bout du couloir, derrière un rideau en plastique épais et translucide. Leonardo percevait déjà les silhouettes des carcasses d'animaux à travers le plastique. Il s'était attendu à une odeur un peu plus oppressante, une odeur de mort peut-être, mais le froid la camouflait efficacement. Cependant, il sentait ses membres s'engourdir un peu aux extrémités. Normalement, les tortues tiraient leur chaleur uniquement de leur environnement mais le mutagène avait quelque peu arrangé leur condition : tant qu'ils bougeaient et produisaient un peu de chaleur, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber en léthargie. Ils étaient cependant plus lents et avaient la tête un peu cotonneuse et Karai avait certainement compté là-dessus.

Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Plus Leonardo y pensait, plus ça lui paraissait évident. Michelangelo n'avait pas pu oublier l'ultimatum et avait certainement été attaqué avant la fin des quarante-huit heures généreusement offertes par Karai. Leonardo le prenait comme une basse vengeance. Après tout, il avait brisé le pacte. Karai n'avait aucune raison de respecter sa parole par la suite – à part l'honneur mais en avait-elle seulement ? C'était une punition. C'était sa faute.

– Leo, derrière toi !

Leonardo se retourna en entendant la voix d'Emma et trancha par réflexe son assaillant, ne lui accordant même pas un regard alors qu'il tombait mollement au sol. Si le Singe l'avait vu, il devait être dans les conduits de réfrigération de la salle suivante.

– Tu es en retard sur le plan, répondit Leonardo en écartant le rideau en plastique.

– Une méchante araignée t'a retenue ? se moqua Raphael.

– Y'a des grilles et j'ai du mal à les dévisser, s'excusa Emma. J'ai les doigts tout engourdis.

– Tu parles à des reptiles, Macaque.

– Quatorze minutes.

Leonardo avança avec circonspection au milieu des carcasses suspendues à de grosses chaînes sur un système de railles aériens. Il n'y avait personne et ça contrariait un peu ses plans.

L'air remua légèrement derrière lui et Donatello le rejoignit silencieusement. Il était éclaboussé de sang.

– Pas le mien, confirma Donatello.

Leonardo hocha la tête. Il ne devait pas non plus être très propre.

– Qui parie que les portes vont se refermer sur nous ? demanda Raphael en entrant à son tour dans la salle.

Contrairement à ses frères, Raphael avait récolté quelques coupures mais rien d'inquiétant. Son bras droit était rouge jusqu'au coude. Leonardo renonça à demander les détails.

– D'après les plans que j'ai téléchargés tout à l'heure, reprit Donatello en consultant son téléphone portable, nous sommes dans la chambre froide principale. Michelangelo est probablement dans l'une des chambres de petite contenance, à l'arrière du bâtiment, par là.

Leonardo hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la direction indiquée que des rideaux métalliques se baissèrent à chaque porte, derrière les rideaux en plastique, à l'exception d'une. Raphael renifla. Et puis la ventilation se mit en marche, crachant un air polaire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Singe.

– Continue à avancer, Goku, chuchota Donatello. Rappelle-toi le plan : trouve Michelangelo et sortez, ne nous attendez pas. On se débrouillera.

Il y eut un petit temps d'hésitation avant qu'Emma approuve. Raphael lâcha un commentaire sur ces chochottes de gamines infoutues de suivre un plan correctement et Leonardo laissa passer – il pensait à peu près la même chose. Armes aux poings, ils regardèrent les Foots s'amasser dans les coins de la chambre froide, entre les carcasses, le long des murs, partout. Le blanc du carrelage aseptisés fut rapidement noir de monde.

– Ah, enfin le plat de résistance, railla Raphael.

* * *

Michelangelo avait perdu le compte de ses pompes mais il devait facilement approcher du million – à quelques centaines de milliers près. Les Foots avaient fait l'erreur de l'enfermer dans une chambre froide suffisamment grande pour ce genre d'exercice et il s'y appliquait pour produire un peu de chaleur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu en sensibilité mais au moins avait-il la tête claire – autant que possible dans les présentes conditions. Ses muscles tiraient désagréablement. Les coups qu'il avait reçus n'y étaient pas pour grand chose mais la déshydratation et la faim commençaient à faire leur effet. Michelangelo ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là-dedans mais il commençait à trouver le temps long.

Il y eut du bruit dans le conduit de la climatisation au niveau du sol et Michelangelo releva les yeux du carrelage. Il aperçut le visage rouge et furieux d'un singe à crinière blanche à travers la petite grille. Il s'était attendu à voir ses frères débarquer à grands renforts de démonstration de force. Quelque part, il était un peu déçu. Il n'avait rien contre ce gamin et il comptait tout de même le remercier s'il réussissait à le sortir de là mais le Singe Rouge se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et pourquoi prenait-il des risques pour lui, d'abord ?

– La cavalerie est arrivée ! lança le Singe Rouge. Enfin, il faut que je trouve une sortie mais ça va pas être long.

– La chambre est scellée, informa Michelangelo en reprenant ses pompes.

Il avait essayé de se sortir de là, forcément, mais il n'avait pas réussi à forcer la porte de la chambre froide. Quant au conduit, il était beaucoup trop petit pour lui permettre de passer.

– Je suis équipé.

Le Singe s'avança dans le conduit pour donner des coups de pied dans la grille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se descelle. Il se tortilla ensuite en arrière et farfouilla quelques instants dans un sac que Michelangelo ne voyait pas. Le Singe produisit un thermos et un petit paquet en papier d'aluminium qu'il passa à travers le trou. Michelangelo s'assit avant d'attraper le ravitaillement.

– Tiens, pour patienter. Ça a dû un peu morfler pendant le trajet, désolé.

Le Singe lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut dans le conduit. Michelangelo, la gorge serrée et les mains un peu tremblantes, ouvrit avec précaution le thermos et sentit l'arôme du chocolat lui monter à la tête. Le chocolat chaud fumait encore un peu et Michelangelo le but à petites gorgées, savourant chacune d'entre elles. La chaleur l'envahit progressivement et son estomac réclama plus.

L'aluminium entourait trois sachets en plastique. Le premier contenait un sandwich au jambon et au fromage grillé qui avait effectivement mal vécu son transport, le deuxième des cookies au chocolat plus ou moins entiers et le troisième un mélange de noix et de fruits secs. Michelangelo fit un sort à toute la nourriture offerte tout en finissant le thermos de chocolat chaud, le secouant à la fin pour récupérer le plus de dépôts de sucre et de poudre de cacao tombés au fond. Il se sentit bien mieux avec tout ça dans l'estomac mais il était loin d'être rassasié.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le Singe s'affairait et jurait. Il y eut un grand bruit de métal couvert aussitôt par une explosion quelque part dans le bâtiment. Michelangelo sentit un courant d'air chaud sortir du conduit de refroidissement quelques secondes plus tard.

– Merde, déjà ? grogna le Singe de l'autre côté de la cloison. Oui, je suis en retard, je sais. Désolé de pas être un gros bourrin, hein !

– A qui tu parles ? demanda Michelangelo.

– Tes frères, répondit le Singe. Oui, il est conscient, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des autres. Comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va, je peux me battre.

– Il dit qu'il peut se battre... Leonardo insiste pour qu'on suive le plan.

– Quel plan ?

– Sortir d'ici et les laisser se débrouiller. Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ?!

Il y eut des grincements puis un soudain craquement accompagné d'un juron. Et un corps qui s'effondre au sol. Michelangelo ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'appuya contre la paroi et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit, défoncée. Le Singe était assis par terre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne à travers sa perruque. Michelangelo lui tendit la main et le releva sans effort – il ne pesait pas grand chose.

– Merci, dit-il en lui rendant le thermos.

– Tu me remercieras quand on sera sorti de là, répondit le Singe.

Il rangea le thermos dans son sac puis fouilla un instant dedans.

– Tiens, Donatello m'a confié ça pour toi.

Le Singe lui tendit une paire de nunchaku. Michelangelo sentit un sourire s'installer sur son visage. Enfin quelque chose de familier. Il les prit en main en retrouvant la dureté si familière de l'ébène contre sa peau. Donatello avait choisi une paire à cordes longues faite pour la puissance des coups. Michelangelo préférait généralement des cordes moyennes qui assuraient plus de contrôle et de vitesse mais c'était plus une question de frime qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une puissance extraordinaire en entraînement face à ses frères, après tout. En revanche, en combat, les longues cordes pouvaient être un avantage certain entre de bonnes mains. Et, sans vouloir se vanter, Michelangelo avait de très bonnes mains.

Le Singe sortit son _san jie gun_ de son sac et le déplia en un bâton de métal un peu moins grand que lui. Ce n'était pas l'arme idéale pour les combats en milieu fermé mais Michelangelo supposait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait – on ne se trimballait pas avec ce genre d'arme si on ne pouvait pas s'en servir correctement, après tout.

– Donnie a été un peu radin, plaisanta Michelangelo en suivant le Singe vers la sortie.

– J'ai d'autres trucs dans mon sac mais je préfère ne pas les utiliser.

– Quels trucs ?

– Comment crois-tu qu'on ait créé la diversion ?

Des explosifs. Ce foutu Singe se trimbalait avec des explosifs sur lui en plein combat.

– Je vais garder mes distances, alors...

– Il vaut mieux, confirma le Singe. De toute façon, on a tous les deux besoin d'un peu de place pour se battre... Oh, ça va, hein ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses !

– Raphael ? tenta Michelangelo.

Le Singe lâcha un petit grognement d'exaspération et Michelangelo compatit avec lui – il savait à quel point les commentaires déplacés de son frère pouvaient porter sur les nerfs.

– En approche, informa Michelangelo en entendant des bruits de pas non loin de la porte. Six hommes.

Quelque chose sortit de l'ombre du couloir et une forme noire et ovale rebondit sur le sol carrelé jusqu'à leurs pieds. La grenade explosa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir mais, heureusement pour eux, elle ne libéra qu'une grande quantité de fumée irritante et opaque. Michelangelo prit une grande inspiration avant d'être submergé par la fumée – il pouvait retenir sa respiration une bonne dizaine de minutes en combat, l'un des avantages d'être une tortue – et s'enfonça dans le brouillard compact. Les Foots n'avaient toujours pas intégré que ce genre de fumigène ne servait pas à grand chose face à eux. Outre leur aptitude naturelle à l'apnée, les Tortues possédaient plus d'une paire de paupières, comme à peu près tous les reptiles. Elles servaient surtout à protéger les yeux sous l'eau mais se révélaient aussi utiles dans ce genre de situation. Certes, la fumée finirait par irriter les paupières mais Michelangelo avait tout de même plusieurs minutes devant lui pour mettre à terre quelques hommes.

Il prit le premier par surprise, se glissant dans son dos et l'étranglant silencieusement avec la corde d'un de ses nunchakus. Michelangelo entendait le bruit caractéristique d'un bâton fendant l'air à quelques pas sur sa gauche et il se décala pour ne pas être frappé – le Singe ne devait pas voir grand chose. Il faillit percuter un Foot portant un masque à gaz et l'envoya au pays des songes avant que le type puisse réagir. Leur avait-on envoyé des amateurs ? Le troisième Foot n'opposa guère plus de résistance, bien qu'il voulut se défendre. Michelangelo l'allongea d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et sentit un corps s'appuyer sur sa carapace. Il se pencha en avant pour le faire tomber et un désagréable bruit de cervicale brisée lui apprit que numéro quatre ne serait plus un problème.

– Michelangelo ? lança le Singe.

– Ici.

– Cool mais ça m'apprend pas grand chose.

Michelangelo s'approcha du Singe en s'efforçant de faire du bruit pour ne pas le surprendre et le tira hors de la salle. Malgré le manque de lumière, il vit que le Singe avait les yeux rouges à cause de la fumée. Ses iris aussi étaient rouges mais ce n'était pas une coloration naturelle. Des lentilles. Avait-on idée de porter des lentilles dans ce genre de situation ?

– Ne te frotte pas les yeux, conseilla Michelangelo.

Le Singe cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, forçant ses larmes à s'évacuer. Elles emportèrent un peu de maquillage noir autour au passage.

– Je crains en sauvetage de princesse en détresse, blagua le Singe en reprenant son chemin.

– Zut, j'ai oublié ma robe rose et mon diadème dans ma cellule, railla Michelangelo.

Le Singe ne répondit pas mais Michelangelo sut qu'il lui avait arraché un sourire – qu'y pouvait-il ? il était irrésistible.

Le couloir les mena dans un petit bureau encombré avec une fenêtre donnant sur un quai de débarquement couvert. Il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter le Singe qui démonta rapidement les deux panneaux vitrés coulissant. Il sortit ensuite de sa hôte de Père Noël un petit sachet de poudre noire qu'il déposa en petits tas sur les barreaux, en haut et en bas. Le Singe craqua alors une allumette.

– Il vaut mieux éviter de regarder la flamme.

Michelangelo ferma les yeux et entendit des crépitements puis les barreaux tomber un à un. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la fenêtre ne présentait plus un obstacle, même si les bouts de métal restant étaient portés au rouge et dégageaient une désagréable odeur de brûlé.

– Voie dégagée, annonça le Singe.

Il écouta un instant son oreillette avant de se tourner vers Michelangelo.

– Ils arrivent mais on doit partir devant. Repli en C-27-3. J'espère que ça te dit quelque chose.

Michelangelo hocha la tête. Donatello avait numéroté leurs cachettes en fonction d'une grille découpant New York et les alentours. C-27 correspondait au quartier de Red Hook, ce qui rassurait un peu Michelangelo. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver à Newark et de devoir traverser l'Upper Bay à la nage mais ils étaient toujours dans Brooklyn.

– Bien. On va jouer au « premier qui touche le métal en fusion aura super mal », maintenant.

Le Singe replia son bâton et le rangea dans son doc avant de se placer contre la porte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace dans le bureau pour prendre de la vitesse et il fut obligé de sauter après seulement deux foulées, plongeant à travers l'ouverture. Il atterrit de l'autre côté en roulant et s'écarta pour laisser la place à Michelangelo. Celui-ci fit à peu près la même chose et sentit la chaleur des barres juste à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Les quais de déchargement étaient vides, à première vue, ce que Michelangelo trouvait bizarre. Ils étaient sortis trop facilement.

La première balle lui passa au-dessus de la tête et Michelangelo n'attendit pas plus pour chercher à se mettre à couvert mais les quais étaient désespérément vides. Le Singe récupéra son bâton tout en restant près de Michelangelo et, soudain, ils furent entourés par un nuage de vapeur les dissimulant. Ils en profitèrent pour retourner dans le bureau. A peine s'étaient-ils cachés derrière le bureau que la porte en face s'ouvrit sur un régiment de Foots armés jusqu'aux dents. Michelangelo donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour s'offrir deux secondes de répit mais ils n'en restaient pas moins coincés entre la pierre et l'enclume.

– T'as quelque chose dans ton sac pour ça ? demanda Michelangelo en se plaquant contre la porte.

Leonardo lui ferait la morale pendant des plombes s'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide mais Michelangelo n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de penser à ça. Il vit par la fenêtre des troupes se déplacer sur les quais et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une rafale de balles. Au moins, les Foots derrière la porte n'étaient plus aussi nombreux.

Pas de réponse du Singe. Michelangelo comprit d'un coup d'œil que l'apprenti super-héros commençait à paniquer. La situation allait sérieusement se compliquer.

Michelangelo s'accroupit à côté du Singe et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le sachet de poudre. Il en prit une bonne poignée, fit une rapide prière pour que son plan marche et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, jeta la poudre sur les Foots et se recula à l'abri en attendant les coups de feu qui furent livrés aussitôt. La poudre s'enflamma, projetant des centaines de particules brûlantes sur les Foots qui battirent en retraite en hurlant. Michelangelo tira le Singe par le bras, l'obligea à rester baissé et prit le couloir vers la droite en courant, esquivant les Foots restant ou leur rentrant dedans s'ils ne voulaient pas se pousser.

– Il nous faut une sortie, lança Michelangelo. Tu peux nous trouver ça ?

Il lâcha le Singe pour mettre à terre les deux Foots un peu trop insistants qui leur barraient la route puis lui jeta un coup d'œil – il était toujours debout, au moins.

– Quatrième, non, cinquième porte à gauche. Il y a escalier qui monte jusqu'au toit, derrière des portes coupe-feu.

– C'est toujours mieux que rien, concéda Michelangelo en reprenant la course. Les frangins t'ont entendu ?

– Oui, ils sont en route.

Michelangelo fonça dans le couloir et dérapa au niveau des lourdes portes coupe-feu qui donnaient sur les escaliers. Il fit passer le Singe devant lui, referma les portes sur leurs assaillants puis grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit en flammes, huit mètres au-dessus du niveau du sol, d'autres entrepôts dans les environs mais trop espacés pour passer de l'un à l'autre facilement.

Les Foots ne leur laissèrent que dix secondes de répit et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'engager le combat en attendant les autres. Michelangelo n'avait pas le luxe de s'occuper du Singe Rouge. Ses muscles tiraient désagréablement à cause des brusques efforts fournis après avoir eu froid et c'était sans compter qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque deux jours. L'adrénaline avait beau couler dans ses veines comme un torrent de montagne après la fonte des neiges, il n'était pas dans des conditions optimales pour combattre. En prime, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller en soutien. Raphael s'occupait généralement de ça, lui laissant la possibilité de s'exprimer plus librement avec ses nunchakus.

Michelangelo se jeta sur le premier Foot venu, un type avec des tong-fa rapide comme une vipère, tandis que d'autres se précipitaient vers le Singe. Il ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure et chercha à tuer du premier coup. Il profita d'une ouverture pour frapper la mâchoire par le bas et le Foot s'écroula en arrière tandis que Michelangelo retrouvait le contrôle de son arme, la bloquant sous son bras, gardant l'autre tournant sur le côté. Forcément, l'attaque suivante vint du côté opposé mais ce n'était pas un mouvement très intelligent. Michelangelo frappa directement à la tempe, remit son deuxième nunchaku en mouvement et se recula sur le gravier du toit pour se mettre en garde. S'ils y allaient un par un, Michelangelo pouvait les avoir facilement, au risque de se fatiguer plus rapidement.

Un mouvement d'air sur sa gauche lui apprit que le Singe avait débloqué son _san jie gun_. Michelangelo lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que son masque était brisé au niveau de l'œil droit. Un trou de la taille d'une paume laissait apparaître un beau coquart en formation sous le maquillage, déjà gonflé et saignant au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Quelques gouttes glissaient sous le masque pour réapparaître sous la mâchoire, imbibant le col de son costume. Ce n'était pas sa seule blessure, nota Michelangelo. Il en compta quatre d'un autre coup d'œil, dont une à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche plutôt sérieuse. Au moins continuait-il à se battre.

Une soudaine agitation parcourut les Foots qui se tournèrent vers la porte d'accès du toit. Raphael apparut le premier, bondissant pour atterrir sur un type, lui brisant la nuque par son poids. Suivit Donatello, beaucoup moins brutal dans son approche du combat, aux mouvements plus souples mais pas moins dangereux. Leonardo fermait la marche, ses katanas dansant autour de lui sans temps mort. Raphael ouvrit la voie et Michelangelo le suivit sans hésitation, courant sur le toit en direction de la baie. Coup de chance, un camion était garé sur le quai à cet endroit-là et ils purent descendre les huit mètres du bâtiment en deux fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sautèrent dans les eaux noires de la baie et disparurent dans leurs profondeurs.

* * *

– Le pire sauvetage de l'histoire des sauvetages ! tempêta Raphael en ouvrant la voie.

– Silence, ordonna Leonardo.

Raphael ne s'arrêta pas de grommeler pour si peu, ce qui couvrait le bruit des baskets détrempées d'Emma sur le sol inégal des égouts de New York. Ils n'étaient pas suivis d'après Donatello mais elle s'en voulait tout de même de faire autant de bruit comparé aux Tortues. Cependant, sa préoccupation principale pour le moment était surtout de mettre la main sur une bouteille de désinfectant. Son petit bain dans la baie avait pu lui faire choper absolument n'importe quoi par ses coupures et elle préférait éviter de penser à tout ce qui pouvait trainer dans les égouts de New York. Elle détestait les égouts et ne les utilisait pratiquement jamais comme voie de retrait mais les Tortues semblaient de grandes habituées de ces souterrains.

Raphael s'arrêta dans un cul de sac et farfouilla quelques instants derrière de la tuyauterie. Il y eut un déclic puis il poussa le mur de briques jusqu'à dégager un passage.

– C-27-3, annonça Donatello en poussant doucement Emma à la suite de Raphael. On va rester là quelques heures en attendant que les choses se tassent. Attention à ta tête.

– On n'est pas un peu près ? demanda-t-elle en se baissant prudemment dans le noir.

– Ça ira, on utilise très rarement cet endroit. Les Foots se concentreront sur le centre de Brooklyn et le Queens, des zones où ils nous voient beaucoup plus souvent.

Il y eut à nouveau le bruit de la brique raclant le sol et l'obscurité fut totale pendant un instant. La flamme d'une bougie éclaira brièvement Michelangelo et Emma regarda sa silhouette faire le tour de la cachette pour allumer d'autres bougies. C'était un petit espace piégé entre de gros tuyaux et d'autres murs de briques, avec quelques cartons poussiéreux ici et là. Emma eut un frisson.

– C'est pas le moment de nous dire que t'es claustrophobe, prévint Raphael.

– Non, j'ai l'habitude. Mon appartement est en sous-sol.

– Bienvenu au club, sourit Michelangelo en reposant sa bougie.

– Raphael, premier tour de garde, annonça Leonardo en retirant ses sabres de son dos.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, ses katanas sur ses genoux, et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, les yeux fermés, ignorant complètement les commentaires de son frère. A quelques pas de là, Donatello ouvrait un carton. Il en sortit des bouteilles d'eau et des barres de céréales ainsi que du chocolat et des bonbons.

– Sers-toi, proposa Donatello en lançant une bouteille d'eau à Raphael.

Emma hocha la tête mais elle n'avait ni faim ni soif. Elle ne rêvait que d'une douche bien chaude, du désinfectant et le moelleux de son lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sa montre n'avait pas supporté le bain dans la baie et son téléphone était mort à peu près au même moment. Emma sentait la fatigue monter et avec elle un nouveau frisson. Son survêtement était encore trempé malgré la chaleur dans les égouts. Des conduits d'eau chaude traversaient cette cachette, tempérant l'atmosphère, mais il était de toute façon trop tard. Elle avait attrapé froid. Et des tas d'infections, pensa-t-elle en voyant une araignée de la taille d'une balle de tennis grimper au mur.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Donatello lui tendit une vieille boîte de gaze stérile.

– Il n'y a pas le nécessaire ici pour tes blessures.

– Je compte aller à l'hôpital de toute façon, grimaça Emma en prenant un sachet de gaze.

– Est-ce absolument nécessaire ? demanda Leonardo, les yeux toujours fermés.

– J'ai besoin de points et d'une quantité industrielle de désinfectant.

– Les points, on sait faire, commenta Michelangelo. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

– Merci mais non merci, répondit Emma.

Elle posa son sac détrempé par terre et choisit un coin de mur pas trop mal éclairé par des bougies dans une vieille conserve percée pour s'asseoir – ou plutôt pour glisser jusqu'au sol. Son masque la gênait et elle le retira, contente de ne plus avoir la masse humide de la crinière sur sa nuque.

– Il était pas au courant, railla Raphael.

Emma releva les yeux – enfin, un seul œil parce que l'autre était coincé sous un coquart monumental et douloureux – pour voir la mine déconfite de Michelangelo.

– Oh, lâcha Emma. Euh... Surprise ?

– Mikey sans voix, c'est une première, continua Raphael. Tu gagnes des points, femme.

– Merci, mâle.

Leonardo renifla tandis que Raphael faisait claquer sa langue. Emma retira ses gants pour ouvrir le petit sachet et nettoya la plaie sur sa cuisse avec la gaze stérile. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Michelangelo s'agita.

– T'aurais pas dû te mêler de tout ça, lâcha-t-il sur un ton plein de reproches.

– Je t'ai mis dans la merde, j'ai réparé mon erreur. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Non, tu comprends pas. Tu peux pas faire ça. Tu dois pas !

– Et pourquoi ? demanda calmement Emma.

– Tu dois pas, c'est tout !

Il était en colère, nota Emma. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi fatiguée, elle aurait volontiers sombré dans le même état d'esprit mais elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Pourtant, ça lui aurait permis de ne pas penser à ces dernières heures et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait envie.

– L'un de mes frères est au courant de mes... activités nocturnes, soupira Emma, et j'ai régulièrement droit à ses remontrances. S'il-te-plaît, garde les tiennes pour toi, Michelangelo.

– 'faut croire qu'il te sermonne pas assez souvent parce que t'as pas l'air d'avoir d'imprimé !

– En effet, approuva Leonardo.

– Cette fille est majeure et vaccinée, rappela Emma en se pointant du doigt. Si ça peut vous rassurer, ajouta-t-elle avant que Michelangelo ne la coupe, je sais que j'ai déconné cette nuit. J'ai dépassé mes limites. Franchement, quand ils ont commencé à nous tirer dessus, j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais s'en sortir.

– Et tu as hésité avant de sauter, ajouta Leonardo en rouvrant les yeux.

Emma hocha la tête. Oui, elle avait hésité. Sauter dans le vide sans savoir ce que la réception avait prévu pour elle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Leonardo l'avait attrapée par la taille et plus ou moins portée jusqu'à la baie – moins que plus, d'ailleurs. Elle allait se taper de sacrés hématomes dans les prochains jours.

– Cette nuit m'a calmée pour un moment, admit Emma.

Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses blessures. Emma avait toujours eu des coupures et des bleus parce qu'elle avait joué aux mêmes jeux que ses frères depuis qu'elle était toute petite, se faire mal ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle ne courait pas non plus après les coups, même si elle pratiquait le kung-fu depuis des années et qu'elle avait un peu touché à la boxe thaïlandaise depuis l'université. Non, elle allait se calmer parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Vraiment peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à remonter la pente.

– Ton masque, dit Leonardo en tendant la main.

Emma haussa un sourcil et le regretta aussitôt – toute la partie droite de son visage la lançait.

– Je vais le garder, expliqua Leonardo. Quand tu seras prête, je te le rendrai.

– Leo ! s'indigna Michelangelo.

– C'est sa vie, pas la nôtre.

Emma fit la grimace et récupéra son masque par terre. Elle avait passé du temps à en faire le moule et à passer les couches de résine une par une, à tenter différentes méthodes pour teindre dans la masse, à trouver la perruque idéale à intégrer aux renforts sur le crâne. Emma se souvenait de chaque étape avec une certaine nostalgie car elle les avait vécues comme une série de petites libérations successives. Lorsque le masque avait été enfin terminé et qu'elle l'avait ajusté sur son visage, Emma avait eu l'impression de reprendre son souffle après une année d'apnée. Ce masque était une part d'elle. Il cristallisait tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être face à ses frères, à son père, à ses amis, à la société. Emma eut soudainement peur de redevenir la petite fille perdue et fragile qu'elle avait été l'année précédente. Si elle confiait ce masque à Leonardo, si elle lui donnait une partie de son cœur, comment ferait-elle pour surmonter le quotidien ?

On frappa à la porte ou plutôt au mur de briques. Raphael s'arma d'un sai en s'approchant du mur tandis que ses frères se relevaient. Emma profita de la main tendue que Donatello lui offrit pour se mettre debout. Elle n'était restée par terre que quelques minutes mais ça avait suffi pour que ses muscles se refroidissent. Elle avait mal partout. Raphael descella une brique dans un coin pour regarder ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

– Ils arrivent ! annonça une petite voix d'enfant. Le roi dans les égouts a dit de vous prévenir. Ils arrivent !

Raphael replaça la brique et se tourna vers ses frères et Emma, un sourire mauvais illuminant son visage.

– Garde ton masque, Macaque. Le dessert est servi.


	9. Team Red

Deux Foots passèrent dans la galerie sans même penser à regarder au-dessus de leur tête. Raphael avait envie de quitter sa cachette juste pour leur apprendre à faire leur métier correctement mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. D'une part, les tuyaux sur lesquels ils s'étaient perchés faisaient du bruit à chacun de leur mouvement. De l'autre, le Singe commençait à fatiguer. Amatrice, pensa Raphael en relevant les yeux vers le postérieur d'Emma. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter de la vue, il faisait trop sombre. Raphael lui donna une pichenette dans le talon pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait à nouveau avancer une fois la voie libre.

Techniquement, ils devaient faire diversion pour laisser le temps à l'autre équipe, constituée de Leonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo, de rejoindre le vaisseau en toute sécurité. Raphael était le plus endurant du groupe et il s'était porté volontaire sans même se poser de question. Le Singe s'était joint à lui parce qu'il – enfin, elle – ne voulait pas rester coincé dans les égouts pendant des jours, chose qui risquait d'arriver avec les Foots en parcourant le moindre recoin. Le plan consistait à attirer les Foots suffisamment loin du vaisseau pour laisser le temps aux autres de le rejoindre puis remonter à la surface. L'aube pointait à présent son nez et les Foots y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de les suivre. Raphael ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire ensuite mais il avait le temps d'y penser. Pour le moment, ils devaient déjà sortir de là.

Le Singe pouvait se faufiler entre les conduits et le plafond malgré son sac mais Raphael n'avait vraiment plus la carrure pour ça – sa carapace n'arrêtait pas de frotter contre les briques. Il dut se résoudre à descendre au niveau du sol, atterrissant sans un bruit.

– Descends, chuchota-t-il au Singe. Ça ira plus vite.

Le Singe hocha la tête et se suspendit aux tuyaux avant de se laisser tomber sur le dernier mètre. L'atterrissage ne fut pas très élégant mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : le Singe était blessé. L'entaille à la cuisse gauche saignait encore de temps en temps et une sale coupure au mollet droit le faisait un peu boiter. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas et serrait les dents, même lorsqu'il fallait courir, sauter ou se battre, ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les autres.

Raphael préféra économiser le Singe et prit le pas, ouvrant la voie. Il valait mieux suivre les deux Foots que s'en éloigner aussi longèrent-ils le tunnel dans la direction que les ninjas avaient prise. Le tunnel en rencontra bientôt un autre à angle droit et Raphael se demanda dans quel sens les deux idiots étaient partis. Ils n'avaient pas laissé de trace et ils étaient trop loin pour être repérés à l'ouïe.

– On va prendre à gauche, informa Raphael en vérifiant que la voie était libre.

Ça allait les rapprocher de Williamsburg, le quartier où habitait Emma. La route était encore longue alors Raphael n'attendit pas plus et s'engagea dans le nouveau tunnel.

Raté. Le kunai effleura son épaule droite par l'arrière et Raphael répondit immédiatement à l'attaque en lançant lui-même un shuriken, se retournant pour faire face aux deux zigotos en pyjama noir. Le Singe se mit aussi en position, son bâton déjà en main, et n'eut qu'une seconde pour parer le sabre court d'un des deux Foots. Raphael sauta à la rencontre de l'autre et l'aligna contre le mur en trois mouvements, fracassant sa cage thoracique d'un coup de pied retourné. Il récupéra un couteau sur le mort et le lança dans le dos de l'autre. Surpris, celui-ci s'arrêta une fraction de seconde que le Singe utilisa pour le frapper à la tempe. Le Foot bascula sur le côté et s'effondra dans l'eau sale de la rigole centrale. Raphael s'approcha pour récupérer le couteau et fit semblant d'achever le Foot avant de retirer la lame. Il n'avait pas envie d'une crise du genre « oh mon Dieu j'ai tué quelqu'un » de la part d'Emma. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et il ne voulait pas gérer ce genre de situation.

– Blessée ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Le Singe hocha la tête de gauche à droite et Raphael reprit son chemin, plutôt satisfait qu'Emma obéisse à son ordre de ne pas parler. Dans ces conditions, la Team Red ne le dérangeait pas mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis Raphael repéra du mouvement. Il préféra prendre un tunnel secondaire, se rapprochant par la même occasion du réseau du métro. Emma lui tapota l'épaule.

– Quoi ? grogna Raphael à voix basse sans même se retourner.

– On est à côté de la ligne G ? demanda Emma.

– Ouais et alors ?

– On pourrait prendre le métro jusqu'à Metropolitan Avenue.

Raphael s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers l'humaine, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles – enfin, ses conduits auditifs.

– Pardon ?

– Ça irait plus vite, ajouta-t-elle.

– Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à prendre le métro ? grogna Raphael en reprenant sa route.

– T'as vu la mienne, récemment ? ajouta Emma sur le même ton.

– On marche, un point c'est tout. Je traînerais ton cadavre s'il le faut.

– Charmant.

Raphael lui lança un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule et remarqua un mouvement derrière elle. Ils avaient été suivis. Emma se tourna en débloquant son san jie gun et frappa la première mais son arme n'avait pas eu le temps d'acquérir suffisamment de vitesse et le soldat Foot reprit son attaque. Raphael poussa Emma sur le côté pour embrocher le Foot sur son sai, visant la rate. Il profita de la stupéfaction du soldat pour remuer le sai dans ses entrailles puis le repoussa, le laissant à l'agonie.

– Passe devant, se ravisa Raphael en relevant Emma. Au métro.

Emma hocha la tête et se mit à courir, Raphael sur les talons. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur les voies du métro et virent un quai éclairé à quelques distances de là. Un train arrivait juste à la station. Ils piquèrent un sprint, grimpèrent sur le quai et sautèrent dans le premier wagon juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux. Raphael vit quelques Foots, sur le quai regarder le train partir par les vitres des portes et leur fit un bras d'honneur.

– C'était Bedford-Nostrand Avenues, avertit Emma en reprenant son souffle. Et on va dans la bonne direction, ajouta-t-elle après vérification.

Raphael jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et ne vit que deux types à l'autre bout du wagon, les regardant avec suspicion. Raphael renifla à leur égard et s'assit sur une banquette, en profitant pour souffler un peu. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

– Tu t'assoies pas ? demanda-t-il à l'intention d'Emma.

Elle s'était appuyée contre les portes côté voie, son san jie gun dans les mains, reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Je me relèverais pas.

Raphael glissa un regard sur ses blessures puis aux petites gouttes de sang qui tombaient au sol sous elle. Il pouvait comprendre.

Ils eurent quelques instants de répit jusqu'à la station suivante. Raphael vit défiler des Foots sur le quai alors que le train ralentissait et il se releva en grommelant.

– Gros Abrutis Avenue, correspondance pour le cimetière, lâcha-t-il en prenant ses sais aux poings.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les Foots entrèrent. Le Singe en repoussa deux par la porte directement sur leur gauche tandis que Raphael avançait pour se faire les deux suivant. Les voyageurs réguliers quittèrent le wagon avant que le train ne reparte, ne laissant plus que deux autres Foots face à Raphael. Et d'autres dans les wagons suivant.

– Si on avance trop, on va se faire prendre en sandwich, l'avertit Emma depuis le bout du wagon.

– Et alors, Macaque ? T'as la trouille ?

Raphael entendit les pas rapides du Singe et le vit passer sur la banquette à côté de lui. Les Foots ne s'attendaient pas à une arrivée aussi soudaine et hésitèrent une fraction de seconde entre attaquer le Singe ou la tortue. Malheureusement pour eux, Emma leur tomba dessus et les envoya au sol en quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière du wagon et fit une révérence moqueuse. Raphael renifla, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Ils descendirent un nouveau wagon, Raphael devant, avant la station suivante. A Flushing Avenue, une nouvelle troupe de Foots arriva et Emma assura leurs arrières, mettant à profit son agilité et sa souplesse dans un espace si réduit. Raphael avait un peu plus de mal à se déplacer. Le couloir principal n'était pas très large et il n'avait pas la place de vraiment sauter par-dessus ses adversaires en cas de besoin. Il s'aida des barres au plafond pour se soulever à quelques reprises mais renonça lorsque l'une d'entre elle lui resta entre les mains. Il s'en servit toute fois pour éclater la tête d'un type à la Casey Jones.

Ils avaient atteint la porte arrière de l'avant-dernier wagon à Broadway et firent à nouveau le plein de Foot. Raphael se glissa derrière le Singe et profita d'une de ses manœuvres pour le mettre à contresens de la marche. Ainsi, il avait en face de lui le plus grand nombre de ninjas. Il poussa le Singe de sa carapace.

– Ouvre la voie, ordonna-t-il.

Il n'avait compté que huit Foots restant entre eux et la fin du train et il estimait que le Singe pouvait s'en charger. Pour sa part, il ne voyait que des cagoules noires face à lui et Raphael raffermit sa prise sur ses sais. Le terrain ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais compliquait aussi la vie aux Foots. Ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer à plus de deux à la fois or ces rigolos n'étaient pas dangereux en si petit nombre.

La première attaque vint de la gauche et Raphael l'arrêta d'un coup de pied. Le Foot rebondit contre la vitre et roula jusqu'au sol, gênant son petit copain qui arrivait avec son bâton. Qui se prit dans un repose-main. Raphael sourit – il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! – et lui enfonça son poing dans la figure.

– Vous me faites rire, les clowns, nargua-t-il. Où est-ce que Karai vous a recrutés ? Le jardin d'enfant ?

– Saleté d'alien ! hurla un Foot en se jetant sur lui.

Raphael le cueillit sous la mâchoire et le propulsa jusqu'au plafond sans effort. Alien, hein ? Si Karai n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour récupérer des troupes, Raphael la plaignait sincèrement.

Une désagréable odeur d'urine se dégagea du gamin et Raphael le jeta sur ses petits camarades en fronçant le nez. Il se fichait du sang mais il détestait quand les sphincters se lâchaient. Le volume sonore augmenta et il comprit que les portes entre les wagons étaient ouvertes. Raphael recula jusqu'à la chenille et rencontra le dos du Singe.

– On avance, Macaque, rappela Raphael. Macaque ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et comprit pourquoi le Singe s'était arrêté : les Foots avaient pris un gosse en otage, couteau sous la gorge, sa mère hurlant plus loin. Raphael fit claquer sa langue. Leonardo leur aurait sorti son discours habituel sur l'honneur, la honte sur eux, leur maître et leurs grand-mères pour gagner un peu de temps – tout en y croyant dur comme fer – mais le Singe n'était pas aussi chiant que son frère.

– Avance, ordonna Raphael en se retournant vers ses propres adversaires.

– Mais...

– Si tu peux continuer, continue. Si tu ne peux pas continuer, trouve un moyen et continue.

Foutu Splinter, pensa Raphael en repoussant un Foot d'un coup de pied. Il profita de la seconde gagnée pour refermer la porte et planta de biais le couteau récupéré plus tôt dans la serrure pour la coincer. Raphael poussa ensuite le Singe de sa carapace pour fermer la deuxième porte et se retourna vers les preneurs d'otages. Il y avait trois civils dans le wagon, dont le gamin et sa mère, et huit Foots. Raphael passa devant le Singe et rengaina ses sais. Il garda tout de même les mains sur les poignées.

– Déconnez pas, laissez le môme tranquille.

Le Foot preneur d'otage eut un petit rire moqueur.

– Alors c'était vrai, lança-t-il. Vous avez une faiblesse pour les gosses.

– Ouais, en potage, avec des croûtons.

– Il y en a plein dans les égouts, des gosses, continua le Foot. Ce serait dommage qu'on se passe les nerfs sur eux si on ne réussit pas à vous avoir.

– Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre, les gars, répondit Raphael en haussant les épaules.

Comme s'il allait se mettre à genou sous la menace. Ça ne prenait pas avec eux. Ils pouvaient craquer si l'un de leurs frères étaient en danger de mort mais le sort d'un inconnu ne les concernait pas, môme ou pas. Splinter leur avait appris à se détacher de tout ça, avec plus ou moins de succès, et Raphael n'allait pas se laisser avoir.

La barre centrale du san jie gun vint s'appuyer sur sa gorge et Raphael sentit la pression que le Singe y exerçait, accolé à sa carapace. Le Foot se réjouit de cette soudaine trahison.

– Balance-moi, chuchota le Singe.

Raphael ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa le col du Singe, se pencha en avant et le jeta sur les Foots. Le Singe atterrit sur le preneur d'otage qui lâcha l'enfant et se retrouva encerclé. Raphael tira le gosse pour le mettre derrière lui et fonça sur les Foots, prit les premières têtes venues dans ses mains et plongea en avant pour les écraser au sol. Raphael en profita pour basculer en avant, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour frapper avec ses pieds. Il les coinça dans les barres du plafond et faucha des jambes de ses sais. Retombant sur les Foots nouvellement à terre, il vit le Singe se baisser et il allongea son bras pour planter un sai dans l'orbite du Foot qui attaquait l'apprenti super-héros. Le Foot fut arrêté net et ses membres devinrent ceux d'une marionnette sans fil. Raphael retira son sai et releva le Singe de l'autre bras. Le môme s'était pissé dessus, sa mère hurlait en pleurant et le dernier type avait vomi. Il repasserait pour la discrétion. Le train commençait à ralentir.

– C'est là qu'on descend.

Le Singe hocha la tête et avança jusqu'à la porte arrière du wagon pour l'ouvrir. Raphael la suivit sans prêter attention aux autres humains, jeta un coup d'œil par la porte pour évaluer la vitesse du train et jugea que la réception n'allait pas être simple pour Emma. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule sans se soucier de ses protestations puis sauta sur la voie. Il y eut un « crac » à la réception, ce qui n'était pas normal. Raphael ignora cependant la soudaine douleur dans sa cheville gauche et poursuivit sa route, disparaissant dans un couloir d'entretien.

* * *

Leonardo n'avait pas sermonné Michelangelo mais peut-être attendait-il le retour de Raphael pour le faire. Cependant, la journée s'était écoulée et Raphael n'était pas rentré. Il n'avait pas appelé, pas envoyé de message, rien, alors Donatello récupéra son ordinateur portable pour vérifier ses e-mails, sa première tasse de café de la journée en main – enfin, il était déjà vingt-deux heures mais ils vivaient principalement la nuit. Il était peu probable que Raphael envoie un e-mail – son utilisation d'Internet était beaucoup plus... personnelle – mais il fallait tout de même vérifier. Donatello haussa un sourcil en constatant que son frère lui avait effectivement envoyé un courrier électronique.

« Bloqué chez le Macaque. Cheville gauche H.S. Rdv à définir. Amuse-toi bien. »

Donatello relut plusieurs fois le message, sirotant son café, et finit par comprendre le « Amuse-toi bien ». L'adresse I.P. Evidemment.

– Ah, Raphie, que ne ferait-on sans toi ? demanda Donatello à son ordinateur en démarrant son programme de traçage.

– On aurait une vie beaucoup plus tranquille, répondit Leonardo en arrivant dans la salle principale.

Donatello lui concéda un point en lâchant un petit sourire. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en regardant son frère ouvrir le réfrigérateur à la recherche de nourriture. Leonardo fronça les sourcils et se résigna à prendre deux mousses au chocolat.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

– J'y survivrai, assura Donatello.

Leonardo attrapa une petite cuillère dans un carton – l'aménagement laissait encore à désirer – et vint s'asseoir non loin de son frère. Il avait l'air fatigué mais ça n'avait rien détonnant. Leonardo n'était pas du matin.

– Bien dormi ?

Leonardo hocha la tête de haut en bas, la cuillère dans la bouche, retirant l'opercule des pots de mousse au chocolat.

– Des nouvelles de Raphael ?

– Il est chez Emma, blessé à la cheville gauche, apparemment.

– Ça a l'air de te réjouir, nota Leonardo.

– Il m'a envoyé un mail.

– Et ?

Leonardo et la technologie, pensa Donatello avec un sourire qu'il dissimula derrière sa tasse. Leonardo le vit se moquer de lui et donna un petit coup de pied dans sa chaise, renversant un peu de café au passage.

– Il l'a fait depuis l'ordinateur d'Emma, expliqua Donatello en reposant sa tasse. J'ai donc son adresse I.P.

– On sait déjà où elle habite, rappela Leonardo.

– Oui mais non, l'adresse I.P. n'est pas comme une adresse postale. C'est l'identifiant de l'ordinateur, pour faire simple. Avec ça et les compétences appropriées, je peux avoir accès à distance à son ordinateur et en extraire les données intéressantes.

– C'est du piratage, réalisa Leonardo.

– Exact.

– Et Raphael a pensé à ça tout seul ?

– Contrairement à toi, Raphael écoute quand je parle informatique, répondit Donatello.

En fait, sous des airs de ne pas y toucher, Raphael écoutait sans arrêt ses frères. Il écoutait Leonardo et ses longs discours sur l'honneur et le devoir. Il écoutait Michelangelo et ses théories farfelues sur ses comics. Il écoutait même Donatello lorsqu'il parlait seul devant l'écran de son ordinateur alors qu'il codait ses programmes. Il écoutait, il intégrait et il utilisait. Raphael avait toujours un caractère difficile mais les années l'avaient tout de même fait mûrir.

Leonardo renifla et continua à avaler la mousse au chocolat, raclant consciencieusement le fond des pots. Michelangelo arriva quelques minutes plus tard en bâillant et en s'étirant. Il évita de croiser le regard de Leonardo et se dirigea lui aussi vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir un reste de pizza qu'il fit réchauffer au micro-onde.

– Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps, lança Donatello en scrutant les lignes s'incrémenter dans la console de commande.

– J'ai fait plus d'un tour de cadran, quand même, répondit Michelangelo en surveillant sa pizza.

Il avait effectivement dormi une quinzaine d'heures d'un trait. Michelangelo s'était couché avant eux, une fois lavé, restauré et ses blessures traitées. Il n'avait pas récolté grand chose à part des hématomes teintant sa peau en noir ici et là. Il leur avait expliqué qu'une vingtaine de Foots lui étaient tombée dessus sur un toit et qu'ils l'avaient criblé de seringues hypodermiques chargées en tranquillisant. Michelangelo avait cherché à s'échapper mais était tombé dans une ruelle, là où les Foots l'avaient récupéré. Il avait eu de la chance mais il semblait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps remplacé le sang de Michelangelo de toute façon.

Le micro-onde sonna et Michelangelo en sortit son assiette pour venir s'installer à leur table ronde. Donatello écarta un peu son ordinateur pour lui faire de la place. Cette table lui avait toujours paru immense quand il était petit mais ils étaient en fait souvent à l'étroit lorsqu'ils se réunissaient autour d'elle ces dernières années. La remplacer ne leur traversait pourtant jamais l'esprit.

– Bon, on peut se faire la réunion de famille pendant que ma pizza refroidit ? demanda Michelangelo. Vous m'avez pas remonté les bretelles avant qu'on se couche, ça m'a presque manqué.

– Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Leonardo.

– T'es pas en colère ?

– Pas contre toi.

Donatello haussa un sourcil et mit quelques secondes pour retracer le cheminement des pensées de Leonardo. Evidemment, son frère prenait la faute sur lui. Parfois, Donatello avait envie d'attraper Leonardo par le plastron et le secouer très fort pour lui faire sortir son complexe du martyr par centrifugation. Il laissa cependant passer. Leonardo avait toujours besoin de temps pour mettre à plat ses pensées. Peut-être Donatello était-il arrivé à cette conclusion avant son frère.

– Bon, bon, bon... Où est Raph ?

– Chez Emma, répéta Donatello, cheville gauche hors d'usage.

Michelangelo en lâcha sa pizza.

– Quoi ? demanda Donatello en relevant les yeux de son écran.

– Vous l'avez laissé faire ?! s'indigna Michelangelo.

– On n'a pas été consultés, répondit Leonardo.

– Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! décida Michelangelo en se levant.

– Les égouts sont infestés de Foots. Sortir maintenant n'est pas envisageable.

– Mais on peut pas laisser Raph avec Emma !

– Elle a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas notre ennemie, tenta Donatello pour calmer son frère. Plus ou moins.

– Emma est en danger, pas Raph !

– Elle sait se défendre, soupira Leonardo.

Certes, elle avait déjà combattu contre Raphael quelques nuits plus tôt mais aucun des deux n'avait été sérieux. Un Raphael joueur était beaucoup moins dangereux qu'un Raphael décidé à tuer. De plus, dans son état actuel, Emma ne représentait pas un adversaire valable. Cette nuit l'avait éprouvée et Donatello ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce par quoi Raphael l'avait faite passer pour rentrer chez elle – ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour elle, c'était la seule certitude.

– Mais pas contre Raph ! trépigna Michelangelo.

– Tu l'as vue combattre, insista Leonardo.

Michelangelo frappa du pied, frustré que son frère ne comprenne pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais ne voulant apparemment pas non plus s'expliquer. Ça cachait quelque chose.

– C'est la seconde fois que tu nous fais une petite crise de panique lorsqu'il est question de cette fille, intervint Donatello.

– Maître Splinter te dirait de clarifier ton esprit et de l'écarter de ton cœur, ajouta Leonardo sur le ton du chapitre.

Donatello ne pensait pas que Michelangelo fut amoureux d'Emma – ce n'était pas son genre – mais c'était manifestement la conclusion à laquelle Leonardo était arrivée. Splinter leur avait formellement interdit ce genre d'émotion envers les humains. Le seul amour qu'ils étaient autorités à éprouver était l'amour fraternel. C'était un sentiment parfois difficile à atteindre mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La liste s'arrêtait là.

– J'emmerde Splinter !

Leonardo et Donatello regardèrent leur frère avec de grands yeux, surpris par la soudaine virulence de ses propos. Michelangelo serra les poings et baissa la tête.

– Emma est... était... en dehors de tout ça, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Elle était normale, gentille et c'était... C'était...

– Un sanctuaire, termina Leonardo en comprenant son erreur.

Michelangelo hocha la tête et se rassit, la tête entre les mains. Ils utilisaient le mot « sanctuaire » pour désigner leurs jardins secrets, en quelque sorte. Ils en avaient tous et la perte de l'un d'eux provoquait invariablement une grande souffrance, comme si on leur arrachait le peu de paix qu'on leur autorisait. Donatello se sentit désolé pour son frère. Il savait à quel point ces petits moments à eux étaient précieux.

– Mais Emma est le Singe Rouge, reprit Michelangelo avec une voix étranglée, et vous la connaissez et elle... elle ne sera plus jamais la gentille fille un peu bizarre que j'ai rencontrée. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui elle était vraiment et j'ai l'impression... j'ai l'impression qu'elle a disparu... qu'elle est morte hier soir...

Donatello aurait voulu rassurer son frère mais les mots lui manquaient toujours pour ce genre de chose. C'était généralement Michelangelo qui leur remontait le moral. Le voir sur le point de pleurer perturbait énormément Donatello. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester et tapoter l'épaule de Michelangelo ou partir pour lui laisser de l'espace et du temps. Qu'est-ce que Michelangelo aurait fait dans ce cas ? Donatello n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à cette situation inédite.

– Et Raph est avec elle, lâcha Michelangelo dans un petit hoquet.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça, tempéra Leonardo, mal à l'aise. Au cas où les Foots la retrouvent, je veux dire.

Michelangelo renifla avant de relever la tête vers son frère. Il pleurait effectivement.

– T'as rien vu, hein ? demanda-t-il.

– Vu quoi ?

– L'intérêt que Raphael porte à Emma, éclaircit Donatello.

Michelangelo hocha à nouveau la tête. Qu'ils connaissent le sanctuaire de Michelangelo aurait encore pu être tolérable dans la mesure où ils le lui eussent laissé mais Raphael avait dépassé la limite tacite. Il avait été en colère de découvrir qu'Emma était le Singe Rouge mais son attitude avait radicalement changé durant la nuit. Raphael aimait les forts caractères et Emma en avait un. Il aimait les adversaires à sa taille et Emma en était un. Il aimait les risques et Emma n'avait pas peur d'en prendre. Il aimait les humains capables de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans frémir et Emma avait passé le test haut la main – elle l'avait même rabâché à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, Raphael aimait les femmes et Emma en était définitivement une. Donatello comprenait les peurs de Michelangelo. Il n'avait cependant pas envie de les expliquer à Leonardo, beaucoup plus hermétique à ce genre de chose que ses frères. Il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Michelangelo.

– Raphael respectera les enseignements de Maître Splinter, affirma Leonardo.

Michelangelo hocha négativement la tête. Ça n'allait rien changer à son problème, pensa Donatello. Splinter leur avait interdit d'aimer mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier les humains et d'expérimenter certaines interactions. D'eux quatre, Raphael était le seul à la connaissance de Donatello à avoir goûté aux plaisirs charnels – du moins avec un humain, se corrigea-t-il. Les autres n'étaient pourtant pas ignorants de la chose, ne serait-ce que grâce à la télévision, et Michelangelo redoutait que Raphael aille jusque-là avec Emma. Raphael était capable de lui demander ses faveurs de but en blanc. Donatello estimait cependant que le pas à franchir appartenait plutôt à la famille des gouffres abyssaux. Emma n'avait peut-être pas peur d'eux mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était capable d'accepter les avances d'une tortue mutante à peu près aussi douce et subtile qu'un grizzli enragé. Cependant, Raphael n'oserait jamais la forcer si elle lui disait non. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il était pour s'en offusquer.

– Je peux lui envoyer un mail, proposa Donatello.

– Depuis quand Raphael suit les ordres ? railla Michelangelo.

– A Emma, je veux dire.

Michelangelo releva la tête vers son frère, ses yeux rougis contrastant bizarrement avec sa peau. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas.

– Elle va sûrement mal le prendre, réalisa Donatello avec un sourire d'excuse.

– On ne peut rien y faire, conclut Leonardo en se levant de table. C'est leur problème, pas le nôtre.

– T'es vraiment à la masse, Leo, lâcha Michelangelo.

Leonardo posa ses mains sur la table et s'y pencha, fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

– Mes propos ont dépassé ma pensée ces derniers jours et je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu te dire. J'ai franchi la limite. Je n'ai pas su gérer mes émotions et je veux bien prendre la faute du déséquilibre actuel de notre équipe sur mes épaules mais je ne suis pas responsable de tes émois d'adolescent. Grandis, Michelangelo.

Le coup partit sans que Donatello ne le vit. Michelangelo se releva pour donner un coup de poing à Leonardo, renversant la table et tout ce qui était posé dessus par la même occasion. Leonardo tomba au sol, la lèvre inférieure explosée. Donatello rattrapa de justesse son ordinateur portable.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Leonardo en essuyant le sang d'un revers de la main. Sortir en claquant toutes les portes sur ton passage ? Te mettre à nouveau en danger ? Nous mettre en danger ?!

– Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Michelangelo. Je vais nous mettre en danger, comme d'habitude, parce que c'est toujours moi qui merde. Dès que quelque chose va pas, c'est la faute à cet idiot de Mikey ! « Y a plus de céréales ! » Mikey ! « Ouh, mon plan de super leader a échoué ! » Mikey ! « Diantre, j'ai déclenché une guerre avec les Foots ! » Mikey ! Désolé de pas être à la hauteur, hein ? Et merci pour ton soutien indéfectible. Ça fait plaisir, frangin.

Michelangelo lança un regard dédaigneux à Leonardo, le mettant au défi de lui répondre, et renifla lorsque le silence s'éternisa. Il sortit de la cuisine en direction de sa chambre.

Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, pensa sombrement Donatello en fermant son ordinateur portable. Il se leva à son tour de sa chaise et regarda un instant la main que Leonardo lui tendait. « C'est en souffrant que vous apprendrez », leur avait dit Splinter lors de leur premier entraînement. Il leur avait répété cette phrase tellement souvent qu'ils y croyaient dur comme fer. Il y avait cependant une différence notable entre la souffrance physique due à l'entraînement que Splinter invoquait et les blessures que Leonardo leur infligeait à tous, lui-même compris. Donatello n'était pas d'accord avec cette méthode d'apprentissage mais Leonardo ne connaissait qu'elle. C'est pourquoi il se détourna de son frère et le laissa seul dans la cuisine en désordre. Si c'était la seule façon pour que Leonardo apprenne, Donatello était prêt à emprunter cette voie.


	10. Big Brother is watching you

– Inspecteur Ackerman !

– Génial, marmonna Derek. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Kat, sa collègue, lui sourit et l'abandonna à son triste sort à la porte du poste de police, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Derek soupira, son casque et ses clés à la main, et se tourna vers la journaliste.

– Bonsoir, Rodriguez, lâcha-t-il.

Felicia Rodriguez avait facilement deux têtes de moins que Derek mais elle n'en restait pas moins une petite boule d'énergie aussi acharnée qu'un pitbull – c'était d'ailleurs son surnom dans la profession. Elle travaillait en freelance pour différents tabloïds mais signait de temps en temps des papiers sérieux dans des publications à plus gros tirages.

– Vous avez le temps pour un verre, inspecteur ? demanda la journaliste en lui faisant les yeux doux.

– Non, j'ai une urgence familiale, répondit Derek en s'engageant sur le trottoir vers le parking situé derrière le commissariat.

– Ah, oui, votre petite sœur ?

Derek s'arrêta net et se tourna pour foudroyer la petite fouine du regard.

– Pas la peine de faire cette tête, sourit Rodriguez sans se laisser impressionner. J'ai des indics dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville. Il est toujours intéressant de savoir quand un membre de la famille d'un policier y va, au cas où il s'agirait de représailles.

– Laissez ma famille en dehors de vos histoires, gronda Derek.

– Sont-ce des menaces, inspecteur Ackerman ?

– Un conseil.

Le sourire de Rodriguez redoubla et Derek supposa qu'elle enregistrait toute la conversation. Il tiqua et reprit sa route, la journaliste sur les talons.

– Avez-vous du nouveau sur le massacre de la ligne G de la nuit dernière ? demanda Rodriguez en lui emboîtant le pas.

– Aucun commentaire.

– Des témoins affirment avoir vu cette nouvelle sentinelle, le Singe Rouge, accompagnée d'un monstre vert se battre contre des ninjas, continua le Pitbull. Le temps que la police arrive à la station de Greenpoint, les corps avaient disparu mais il y avait des traces de sang dans tout le train. Vous avez dû voir les photos dans les journaux ce matin, je suppose.

Oui, il les avait vues. Comment aurait-il pu y échapper ? Elles étaient sur toutes les unes. Quelques témoins affirmaient avoir vu le Singe Rouge et ce « monstre vert plus grand qu'un homme et couvert de sang » mais la police n'avait pu récupérer aucune image valable. La vidéo-surveillance du train était en panne ce jour-là et les deux suspects n'avaient pratiquement pas emprunté les quais. La police disposait d'une seule image floue et en noir et blanc de deux masses rentrant de justesse dans un wagon. Impossible d'identifier quoi que ce soit. Quant aux litres de sang répandus sur toute la longueur du train, deux équipes entières de la police scientifique y travaillaient. Il faudrait un moment pour traiter tous les échantillons et on estimait déjà que la reconstitution des faits prendrait au moins quinze jours de travail acharné. Gordon du laboratoire avait parlé du « plus beau massacre artistique de l'année » mais tout le monde savait que Gordon était à la limite du sociopathe de toute façon. Il y avait bien des témoins, trois récupérés sur les lieux dont un gosse, une dizaine d'autres qui s'étaient présentés spontanément, mais leurs descriptions variaient trop. L'un parlait de dinosaures humanoïdes, un autre d'extraterrestres, un troisième de démons sortis de l'enfer et personne ne s'accordait. Le gamin et sa mère assuraient toute fois que les deux suspects les avaient sauvés des ninjas.

– J'ai pris mon service avant la publication de ces photos, mentit Derek. Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire sur cette affaire, je n'y suis d'ailleurs pas attaché. Maintenant, je dois partir. Comme vous le savez, ma petite sœur a été agressée hier et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer la voir.

– Elle a bien été agressée au parc McCarren, pas très loin de Metropolitan Avenue, aux alentours de l'heure du massacre ?

– Vous en savez plus que moi, répondit Derek en passant le grillage du parking.

Il s'arrêta juste à la limite et empêcha Rodriguez de le suivre en pointant un panneau du doigt.

– Personnel autorisé seulement, mademoiselle Rodriguez, rappela-t-il. Bonne soirée.

– Mes amitiés à votre sœur, sourit la journaliste avant de traverser la rue.

Derek mit son casque et se dirigea vers sa moto.

Il se gara devant l'appartement d'Emma une demi-heure plus tard. Alex lui avait ordonné de ne pas venir au travail pour la semaine aussi devait-elle être chez elle à cette heure-là. Derek savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Liam avait croisé Emma à l'hôpital alors qu'il amenait un blessé et il l'avait ramenée chez elle ensuite en ambulance – ce n'était pas vraiment réglementaire mais Derek n'allait pas engueuler son frère parce qu'il prenait soin de leur petite sœur. C'était Liam qui les avait avertis, Alex et lui. Il leur avait dit qu'Emma avait un beau coquart, des hématomes un peu partout et une cinquantaine de points mais rien de cassé. Chose incroyable, on lui avait juste volé son téléphone. Derek n'y croyait pas un instant.

Le 184 était un bâtiment en U en briques de deux étages aux fenêtres blanches et aux grilles et portes vertes, avec une arrière-cour fermée par un portail. Trois petites fenêtres en demi-lune au niveau du sol, plus ou moins dissimulées derrière des buissons, signalaient l'appartement en sous-sol qu'Emma occupait. L'immeuble appartenait à un ami de Liam, un médecin qui était parti en Afrique avec une organisation humanitaire et qui avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper les lieux et de l'autre locataire. Emma payait un loyer ridiculement bas et assurait l'entretien en contrepartie depuis deux mois. Derek aurait préféré qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps chez lui mais sa petite sœur avait insisté : c'était le moment pour elle de se reprendre. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait commencé ces conneries de Singe Rouge.

Derek entra dans le couloir de l'immeuble et frappa à la porte sous les escaliers. Il attendit une petite minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il s'était juré de ne pas se mettre en colère mais il eut du mal à se contenir en voyant l'état de sa petite sœur. Ce n'était plus un coquart à ce stade-là mais un hématome couvrant le quart du visage, sur une arcade sourcilière et une pommette brisées. Emma ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'œil droit. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient constellés de bleus et elle avait de gros pansements un peu partout. Elle était en débardeur et en shorts, n'essayant même pas de dissimuler ses blessures.

– Salut à toi, ô mon grand frère préféré, lança Emma avec un sourire tordu.

Elle fit la grimace à cause de la douleur et Derek estima qu'elle s'était punie toute seule pour ce mensonge. Elle l'invita à entrer en se décalant. L'escalier donnait sur la gauche jusqu'au mur parallèle à la rue, à mi-hauteur, puis repartait sur la gauche pour descendre dans la seule pièce du studio. Derek scruta les lieux, inspectant du regard la petite cuisine sous les escaliers, le canapé en face, le bureau au fond avec les ordinateurs qu'Emma avait réussi à caser et son lit dans un alcôve improvisé grâce à des rideaux. La salle de bain était fermée. Derek sentit une odeur bizarre flotter dans l'air.

– Problème d'égout, informa Emma en remarquant son expression. J'ai appelé un plombier, il doit passer demain.

– Rien à voir avec un reptile géant se planquant dans ta salle de bain ? demanda Derek en ouvrant soudainement la porte.

La petite salle de bain ne contenait que les éléments réguliers : un lavabo sous une étagère avec un miroir, une baignoire avec un rideau de douche représentant la classification périodique des éléments, une petite armoire avec du linge de bain et les toilettes. Derek poussa le rideau de douche mais ne trouva que du linge séchant, suspendu à l'étendoir.

– T'as plus l'âge de me piquer mes culottes, rappela Emma en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

Elle en sortit deux bouteilles de bières et en tendit une à Derek. Il la prit mais continua tout de même son petit tour, regardant sous le lit et sous le canapé. Il se résigna rapidement : il n'y avait pas la place de cacher une tortue géante dans le studio d'Emma.

– Et la cave ? demanda Derek en débouchant sa bouteille.

Il y avait une trappe sous un tapis devant le bureau d'Emma, Derek le savait. Emma haussa les épaules et s'installa sur son vieux canapé récupéré pendant une expédition nocturne avec Alex dans les rues de New York à la recherche de mobilier.

– Si t'as envie de patauger dans le problème d'égout, c'est ton problème, ajouta-t-elle.

Derek fronça le nez. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque d'ouvrir la trappe – il avait une petite phobie sur tout ce qui touchait à la saleté. Emma n'avait jamais utilisé la cave en dessous de son studio, de toute façon. Derek soupira et rejoignit le canapé en trois pas.

– Emma, tu as sérieusement déconné, se lança-t-il.

– Je sais, admit sa petite sœur en baissant les yeux.

– Je suis flic, Emma. Je peux passer l'éponge sur quelques tabassages de petites frappes par une sentinelle masquée mais je ne peux pas me taire si je connais l'identité du meurtrier du massacre de la ligne G.

– Je n'ai tué personne, Derek.

Elle était sincère. Derek connaissait trop bien sa petite sœur pour ne pas la croire. Emma était trop sincère pour lui mentir à propos d'un acte aussi grave – elle n'avait pas réussi à lui cacher son identité secrète plus d'une semaine, après tout. Si elle avait tué quelqu'un, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots en le voyant.

Derek passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains, soudainement soulagé, et s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur. Ce n'était pourtant pas fini.

– Mais tu y étais, continua-t-il.

Emma hocha la tête gravement.

– Qui était avec toi ?

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

– Est-ce que ta vie est menacée si tu me le dis ?

– Ce n'est pas une question de menace mais d'intégrité, répliqua Emma avec hauteur.

Elle ne lâcherait rien sur le sujet, jugea Derek. Tant pis, il y reviendrait.

– Tu es blessée. Est-ce qu'on va trouver ton ADN dans le train ?

– Y'a des chances, admit Emma. Mais vous n'avez jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit sur le Singe Rouge, n'est-ce pas ? (Derek confirma de la tête.) En prime, je ne suis fichée dans aucune de vos bases de données. La police aura mon ADN, très bien, mais ce sera un échantillon parmi des dizaines d'autres, sans lien avec le Singe Rouge ou moi.

– T'as pensé à tout, hein ? se moqua Derek. Et si on attrape le Singe Rouge un jour et qu'on te colle le massacre sur le dos à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

– Ça risque pas d'arriver. Le Singe Rouge a pris des vacances à durée indéterminée.

Emma avala une gorgée de bière. Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Quoi, c'est fini ? demanda-t-il. Après tout le foin que tu m'as fait, tu arrêtes ?

– J'ai déconné, Derek. Le Singe Rouge ne peut plus sortir.

– Ces ninjas, c'était les Chinois ou les Japonais ?

– Révise tes classiques, frangin. Les ninjas sont japonais.

– Putain, Emma...

– Je sais.

– Ces types-là ne sont pas des rigolos. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà à ta porte.

– Raison de plus pour que le Singe Rouge disparaisse.

Emma prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Derek posa sa bouteille sur la petite table basse encombrée de jeux vidéo et de manettes.

– Les Foots sont après le clan Hamato.

– Hamato ? répéta Emma.

– Les tortues.

Emma leva les yeux au plafond et le regretta à nouveau. Ça lui apprendrait.

– Je sais qu'elles existent, insista Derek, et les preuves s'accumulent depuis des années dans nos labos.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui. Et je veux que tu restes en dehors de cette guerre, Emma. Les Foots sont déterminés à exterminer tout ce qui traîne dans les égouts de New York, « reptiles, vermines et autres nuisibles ».

– Vous avez un indic chez les Foots, réalisa Emma en se redressant soudainement.

Parfois, Derek détestait la tête bien faite de sa petite sœur. Il attrapa sa bouteille et noya sa réponse dans la bière.

– Pourquoi la police ne s'en occupe pas ? demanda Emma. Ça fait des années que la mafia japonaise est installée à New York et vous ne faites rien !

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Emma. Ce ne sont pas juste des trafiquants de drogues ou d'humains. Ils ont des business légaux, qui tiennent parfaitement la route, et...

– Là où il y a de l'argent, il y a de l'influence.

– Oui.

Emma se perdit dans ses pensées et Derek la laissa faire. Il savait qu'elle avait rencontré le clan Hamato. Elle représentait la seule connexion directe de Derek depuis le début de son intérêt pour ces tortues, trois ans plus tôt.

Il avait entendu parler de cette légende urbaine quand il était entré dans la police mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention – la science fiction était plus le domaine d'Alex – en tout cas, pas jusqu'à cette nuit, trois ans plus tôt, où un junky lui avait tiré dessus pour les malheureux dix dollars qu'il avait dans son porte-monnaie. Derek n'était même pas à cent mètres de chez lui et il se souvenait avoir trouvé la situation ridicule. Ça n'avait pas empêché la balle de se loger dans son abdomen et il s'était retrouvé par terre à se vider de son sang mais l'esprit étonnamment clair. Il se savait hors de toute hallucination lorsque cette tortue humanoïde s'était penchée sur lui, compressant la plaie de ses mains. « Les secours sont en route », avait dit la tortue en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Derek avait hoché la tête et posé une main sur celles de la tortue. Sa peau était fraîche, un peu granuleuse, et la main ne comportait que trois doigts. La tortue avait laissé le contact se prolonger jusqu'à ce que les lumières de l'ambulance apparaissent au coin de la rue. Elle avait ensuite pris la main de Derek et l'avait appliquée sur la plaie. Il savait faire et maintint la pression du mieux qu'il put. « Merci », avait-il lâché dans un souffle. La tortue lui avait rendu un sourire à la fois surpris et mal assuré, avait hoché la tête puis avait disparu dans une ruelle en une fraction de seconde. Derek avait été emmené à l'hôpital et opéré dans la foulée. Il s'en était fallu de peu d'après les médecins.

Depuis, Derek avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps libre à enquêter sur son sauveur. Il avait trouvé dans les archives des laboratoires de la police scientifique des tas de preuves s'entassant dans des cartons sous forme d'empreintes digitales, de fragments de peau ou d'écaille, quelques gouttes de sang séché, des éclats de métaux et de bois et quelques morceaux de cuir et de tissus. Il y avait quatre individus mâles distincts confirmés, quatre reptiles de l'ordre des testudines, autrement dit des tortues. Le laboratoire était parvenu à remonter jusqu'à l'espèce des trachemys scripta mais pas à déterminer à quelle sous-espèce appartenaient les spécimens. Leur ADN différait légèrement de la classique tortue de Floride ou des deux autres sous-espèces connues de trachemys scripta. Convaincus d'être face à une nouvelle espèce endémique aux égouts de New York, les laborantins avaient surnommé leur découverte Trachemys Scripta NY et attendaient d'avoir un spécimen vivant sous la main pour réclamer la paternité de cette nouvelle sous-espèce. Cependant, certains échantillons dataient de plus de dix ans et personne n'avait jamais attrapé l'une de ces tortues.

Des photographies et des vidéos prouvaient pourtant leur existence. Avec la multiplication des vidéos de surveillance absolument partout en ville depuis deux décennies, Derek avait régulièrement des « nouvelles » de ces tortues. Il arrivait à identifier les individus à leur silhouette la plupart du temps mais il valait mieux se baser sur les armes qu'elles transportaient. C'était un peu pour ça que Derek ne faisait qu'observer de loin : elles étaient armées et jouaient aux sentinelles une fois la nuit tombée.

– Emma, promets-moi de rester en dehors de tout ça, demanda Derek.

– J'ai déjà promis mon aide, répondit Emma.

– Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

– J'aurais pu me défiler si j'avais promis un rendez-vous à un type mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de promesse. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux.

– Si ta vie est en danger...

– Je vais faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, coupa Emma. Crois-moi, je n'ai plus du tout envie de poursuivre ma carrière de sentinelle masquée. J'ai pas signé pour ça.

Derek hocha la tête. Emma ne mentait pas. Ça se voyait à ses yeux qu'elle avait eu peur et qu'on ne l'y rependrait pas de sitôt. Derek finit sa bière d'un trait puis se leva.

– Il se fait tard, il faut que je rentre, mais je reviendrai demain.

– Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? râla Emma. Alex m'a invitée à dîner chez lui tous les soirs jusqu'à Noël et Liam est passé trois fois depuis hier, avec son ambulance en prime. C'est pas du tout son secteur et son collègue est un gros lourdingue libidineux, erk.

– Je reviendrai demain, insista Derek en haussant le volume sonore.

– Ça va, les voisins t'ont entendu, grogna Emma.

Derek regarda sa petite sœur droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre son intention puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– A demain. Pas de bêtise.

– Non, ça risque pas, soupira Emma.

Derek lui fit un petit sourire et laissa sa petite sœur à ses cheveux emmêlés. Il avait démarré sa moto quelques minutes plus tard mais il resta à faire ronfler le moteur un instant, surveillant les petites fenêtres. Emma le vit faire et lui fit signe de la main. Elle le surveillait.

– Problème d'égout mon cul, marmonna Derek en mettant les gaz.

* * *

Basile jeta la photo sur son bureau après l'avoir regardée une longue minute. Il glissa un regard vers Donald qui hocha la tête, posant l'une de ses immenses mains sur l'épaule du type tremblant sur sa chaise.

– Tu as bien fait de venir, petit, le rassura Donald.

D'un petit signe, le type fut emmené à l'extérieur du bureau par les gardes du corps et eux-mêmes restèrent à l'extérieur. Basile attrapa une cigarette mais ne l'alluma pas, se contentant de jouer avec. Il essayait d'arrêter de fumer depuis un moment mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'objet.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Don ? demanda Basile.

– C'est vous le boss, répondit Donald avec un sourire moqueur.

Basile renifla et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, lissant sa chemise.

– Qu'est-ce que ton flaire te dit ?

– Que ce type était terrorisé mais allez savoir si c'est vous qui lui faites cet effet ou ce qu'il a vu.

– Il a assisté au massacre aux premières loges, rappela Basile. Il s'en est pissé dessus mais il a réussi à prendre cette photo.

– Et il vous l'a amenée au lieu de la vendre aux tabloïds ou la donner aux flics. Vous devriez lui offrir une promotion, histoire de récompenser sa loyauté.

– C'est prévu mais ses choix de carrière sont limités. Ce type est con comme la lune.

Donald leva les yeux au plafond.

– Moi qui prenais ces mutants pour de simples emmerdeurs..., marmonna Basile.

Donald aussi avait pensé cela jusqu'à ce soir. Il était dans le métier depuis une quinzaine d'années et il avait vu arriver ces « tortues » sur le marché de la nuit. Au début, elles ne s'en étaient prises qu'aux Foots mais leurs activités s'étaient vite diversifiées une fois Karai au sommet de sa pyramide de ninjas. Les rumeurs disaient que ces mutants s'étaient fait le Shredder tandis que les Foots assuraient que la disparition de leur leader était un problème interne à leur organisation. Quoi qu'il en fut, les Tortues s'étaient ensuite reconverties en sentinelles, faisant frémir le milieu de la nuit. Elles tuaient rarement, préférant balancer leurs prises aux flics, mais ça arrivait de temps en temps. Cependant, elles étaient récemment montées en puissance, cette photo le prouvait.

– Cinquante-six Foots la semaine dernière, une centaine et demie à l'abattoir dans Red Hook d'après nos sources et une quarantaine dans le massacre de la ligne G si on en croit les journaux, soupira Basile.

– Sans oublier les égouts, rappela Donald.

« Jamais dans les égouts » étaient une des règles que Donald enseignait à ses hommes dès le début dans le métier. Il n'y avait pas que les Tortues qui y vivaient et l'endroit était dangereux pour toute personne mal intentionnée. Même les Foots évitaient ces kilomètres de galeries souterraines en temps normal mais on disait que Karai avait envoyé ses soldats pour occuper les lieux. En une dizaine de jours, elle devait avoir perdu trois centaines d'hommes entre les blessés, les estropiés et les morts.

– Sans oublier les égouts, répéta Basile en frottant sa barbe rousse. On en sait plus sur tout ce bordel ?

– On dit juste que les Foots ont décidé d'éradiquer les Tortues et toute vie dans les égouts, répondit Donald. L'origine du conflit semble être le massacre au club de kung-fu. On ignore qui a attaqué en premier.

Basile joua un instant avec sa cigarette puis la lança dans une petite poubelle ornée d'un panneau de basket.

– Soit les Tortues ont attaqué les Foots de leur propre chef, supposa Basile, soit les Chinois se sont payés leurs services. Dans les deux cas, on a intérêt à faire gaffe à nos culs.

Donald hocha la tête. Si les Tortues avaient massacré les Foots sans raison aucune, elles pouvaient très bien s'en prendre à n'importe qui ne se conformant pas à leur vision du monde, ce qui incluait le petit business de Basile et ses associés. Et si les Chinois s'étaient payés leurs services – avec quoi ? de la salade verte ? –, cela signifiait qu'ils accéléraient leurs plans de conquête du marché. Ce n'était pas non plus bon pour Basile et ce qui n'était pas bon pour Basile contrariait fortement Donald.

– Il y a aussi le problème de ce Singe Rouge, grogna Basile en récupérant la photo.

Ce clown avait tabassé quelques uns de leurs gars ces derniers temps mais rien de bien sérieux. Il s'en prenait plus généralement aux pickpockets ou aux voleurs à la tire. Le Singe Rouge n'était pas intéressé par les gros requins de la nuit. Il se concentrait sur l'aide aux personnes, en quelque sorte. Cependant, il avait été brièvement vu à l'abattoir de Red Hook par le contact de Donald et la photo prise dans le métro le montrait combattant clairement du côté d'une des Tortues. S'étaient-ils alliés ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu crois que c'est aussi un mutant ? demanda Basile en tapotant la photo d'un doigt.

– C'est possible, admit Donald en haussant les épaules. Toutes les mutations ne se voient pas.

Basile grogna et attrapa une nouvelle cigarette.

– Je veux que tu dises aux gars de redoubler d'attention, annonça Basile. Si les Tortues ou le Singe pointent le bout de leur museau quelque part en ville, je veux le savoir.

– En fait, corrigea Donald, les tortues ont un bec, boss.

Basile lui sourit, amusé.

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? Daisy ?

Donald hocha la tête pour confirmer, souriant lui aussi.

– Quelle foutue idée d'avoir une tortue pour animal de compagnie ! railla Basile.

– Elles sont étrangement affectueuses.

– Va dire ça à mes filles, tiens ! Si c'est pas petit, mignon et rose à paillettes, elles n'en veulent pas. Je peux pas faire trois pas chez moi sans marcher sur une de ces horreurs de Monster High, un Petit Poney ou les deux à la fois... Bref, sérieusement, je veux que tu découvres ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que les Tortues sont une menace pour nous ? Est-ce qu'elles s'allient à tous les dérangés en costume de la ville ? Et je veux savoir s'il n'y a pas moyen de les mettre de notre côté. Si elles sont capables d'aligner autant de Foots en une semaine, je les veux. Leur prix sera le mien.

– D'autres groupes ont plus de moyens que nous, rappela Donald.

– L'argent peut être un problème, c'est vrai, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'apprécie les jeunes talents. Tous les talents, quelque soit leur forme, leur espèce ou leur origine.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Donald et il hocha la tête.

– Assure-toi qu'elles le sachent.

– C'est comme si c'était fait, boss.

Donald quitta le bureau de Basile et alla transmettre ses ordres à ses hommes réguliers – garder l'œil ouvert et l'oreille à l'écoute mais prudence. Cependant, faire passer un message aux Tortues discrètement allait s'avérer plus délicat. Il aurait pu faire comme les Foots et tagguer tous les murs de New York mais ce n'était pas très discret et tout le monde saurait que Basile Leroy recrutait – ça pourrait aussi donner des idées à d'autres groupes, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà arrivés à cette conclusion. Non, Donald avait besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu spécial pour ce genre de mission. Et ça tombait bien, il savait exactement à qui s'adresser. C'est pourquoi il alla directement au stand de baseball sur le toit d'un immeuble de Lafayette Avenue. Il y avait encore quelques joueurs mais Donald était venu pour l'un des employés. Comme le comptoir de l'accueil était vide, Donald se permit de passer dans la partie réservée au personnel et il trouva celui qu'il cherchait attablé à une table dans une toute petite pièce sans fenêtre et pleine de casiers, face à une télévision branchée sur les informations. Le maire de New York répétait inlassablement que ça ne pouvait plus durer, qu'il fallait que ces guerres de gangs s'arrêtent et qu'il allait tout faire pour y mettre un terme. C'était fini ces conneries de guignols en costumes, d'après lui.

– Hey, Jacky ! lança Donald.

Jake s'étouffa à moitié avec son sandwich et lança un regard autour de lui.

– Personne dans le coin, le rassura Donald en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Juste toi et moi, Jacky.

– Le principe du diminutif, c'est d'être plus court que le nom auquel il fait référence, Don, marmonna Jake en attrapant une bouteille d'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Toujours aussi direct, pensa Donald en souriant. Jake le foudroyait de son regard noir en amande. Il détestait les invités surprise.

– J'ai besoin d'un service.

– Un service qui paye ?

– Basile paye toujours les talents dans ton genre, tu le sais très bien.

Jake haussa un sourcil. Il chassa une miette d'un pli de son uniforme, soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

– Je t'écoute.

– T'as regardé les infos ces derniers jours ?

– Ouais, comme tout le monde, répondit-il en pointant la télévision du menton.

– Les Foots sont entrés en guerre contre les Tortues, précisa Donald. On ne sait pas vraiment comment et pourquoi ça a commencé, j'ai mis une équipe là-dessus, mais Basile veut s'assurer que les Tortues soient de notre côté.

Jake se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise.

– Ces Tortues, là... Ce sont des mutants, hein ?

– Oui.

– J'ai jamais essayé avec des mutants.

– Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, le rassura Donald. Ça a très bien marché avec moi.

– Oui mais...

– Je suis un mutant, Jake.

– Je sais mais ton pouvoir t'est venu naturellement. C'est une mutation de tes gènes qui t'a fait comme tu es. J'veux dire, t'es né comme ça.

Donald hocha la tête.

– Ces Tortues, on sait pas d'où elles sortent. Ça se trouve, elles sont même pas humaines. Ce sont peut-être même des extraterrestres, qui sait ?

Donald haussa un sourcil.

– J'ai jamais essayé sur ce genre de mutant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Je vois mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer.

Jake hésitait, Donald le voyait bien. Son pouvoir lui faisait peur, en vérité, et il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Sans être directement affilié à Basile, Jake travaillait pourtant de temps en temps pour lui mais selon son propre code. Par exemple, Jake refusait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour tuer et Basile le comprenait parfaitement. Lui-même avait un certain sens de l'éthique, chose que Donald appréciait. Cependant, Basile récompensait toujours généreusement les services qu'on lui rendait et Jake ne pouvait pas vraiment cracher sur de l'argent aussi facilement gagné. Il avait une pension alimentaire à payer pour son petit garçon qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois par mois et des dettes sur le dos depuis l'université – merveilleux système américain. Son boulot ne payait pas assez et Jake avait des activités annexes. C'était comme ça que Donald l'avait repéré : Jake dealait alors de l'herbe à son propre compte dans la juridiction de Basile. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord assez rapidement : Basile le laissait faire si Jake acceptait de ne pas mettre son pouvoir aux services de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça avait fonctionné et tout le monde était satisfait.

Jake soupira.

– Ok, je vais essayer mais ça peut prendre du temps. Je les ai jamais vues et j'ai rien pour m'accrocher à elles. Il va falloir que je scanne tout New York à leur recherche. Méga-migraine assurée...

– Qu'est-ce que je peux trouver pour te faciliter les choses ? demanda Donald.

– Il me faudrait quelque chose leur appartenant. Y'a toujours des résidus sur les objets. Le mieux serait un bout de peau ou un truc comme ça.

– Du sang ?

Jake fit la grimace.

– Mec, j'évite déjà la moitié de la ville à cause des morts, j'vais pas aller sur les lieux du massacre de la ligne G. J'ai envie de conserver le peu de stabilité mentale que j'ai.

– Alors il nous faut un échantillon quelconque, concéda Donald en se relevant. Je vais te trouver ça.

– Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ce sera livré chez toi dans quelques jours.

Jake haussa les épaules et Donald le laissa à la fin de son sandwich. Maintenant, il avait besoin d'un autre genre de compétences. Donald attendit d'être dans la rue pour attraper son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro de tête – son répertoire était de toute façon vide, au cas où la police saisirait son téléphone – et attendit qu'on décroche à l'autre bout de l'onde.

– T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? grogna une voix dans le combiné.

– Salut, Val ! Ça te branche un petit défi ?

– Toujours mais je te déteste quand même. Où ?

– Les archives de la police scientifique new-yorkaise, sourit Donald.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Val était toujours partante pour aller fouiller chez les flics. Elle bâilla quand même.

– On en reparle après ma garde.

– Ça marche, beauté.

– A moins que tu viennes chez moi avant que je me rendorme.

– Est-ce l'un de ces appels professionnels qui se transforme soudainement en proposition cochonne ? demanda Donald.

– Bah, tu m'as réveillée et je vais pas me rendormir avant une bonne heure. Autant en profiter. En plus, j'ai cette nouvelle nuisette en satin avec cette adorable petite dentelle et...

– J'arrive, coupa Donald.

Un petit rire lui répondit avant que Val ne raccroche. Donald se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture. Tant pis pour Basile. De toute façon, les problèmes de New York n'allaient pas disparaître comme par magie pendant la nuit.


End file.
